Love Conquers All
by BlackShuriken
Summary: A abused clumsy girl meets up with the turtles all the while being watched. Just after she starts to make friends with them she is taken away. She is then returned but changed. But is it for the better or for the worse?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**And a Thank You goes to Raphs No.1 Girl for beta reading. **

******************************************************

Jeanetta Patterson watched the TV as her mother, Monica Patterson, continued to talk on the phone. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as her mother walked in front of her line of vision and stood there talking. She knew better than to try to interrupt her mother while she was on the phone. She never failed to strike out at her daughter.

When Monica didn't move, Jeanetta clicked the TV off and stood up, heading to her room, but tripped over her left foot and went flying into the cherry hardwood floor. Her hands went out and caught herself before she could bang her jaw into the floor again. Though it didn't save her already busted knee. She left out a yelp before she could help it and earned a glare from her mother.

"Can you make a little more noise please?" he mother snapped sarcastically.

Jeanetta picked herself up and stomped through the apartment. She could hear her mother complaining about kids. She knew she would pay for that little show later, but she couldn't help it. She was getting rather tired of being the scapegoat for her mother's past modeling career.

She went into her room, grabbed her telescope and went outside her window and climbed the stairs to the roof. Her mother would never come out onto the roof - she was too scared of heights - so Jeanetta had reprieve from her mother's watch up there. The sun was just going down but it was still enough of a glare into the telescope, so she set it up to face the other way. It was faced into the lower part of the city, where there were more apartment buildings. She stared at nothing for awhile. She was just about to pull back when she saw movement a few rooftops away. She pressed her eye back into the telescope and stared harder. The figures were fast. They were jumping to and fro, swinging from lines and pipes. She couldn't lock onto any of the figures so she continued to watch them. There were four, she noticed after they slowed down a little.

A bang downstairs sounded as her mother slammed a door. Jeanetta jumped and stood up rubbing her eyes as she sent a glare toward the stairs. She peered back into the telescope and stared back at the figures. They had stopped and were just hanging around on the rooftop. She froze and her jaw dropped when she saw one of them. She adjusted the lens and now she could see them.

Four turtles.

Four anthropoid turtles, each carrying some kind of weapon.

"JEANETTA!"

The shrill voice sliced through Jeanetta and echoed through the alley and over the rooftops to where the…turtles where at. And they heard it as well.

All four turned to stare right across at her.

Jeanetta yelped and jumped back. She quickly glanced back into the telescope. They were gone. She let out a breath of air and stood back up scratching her head. She winced as the siren scream of her mother came up at her. She shrugged it off, picked up the telescope and headed back to the fire escape stairs. Her mother was leaning her head out the window. Monica opened her mouth to yell again when Jeanetta jumped down the last few steps, knowing she should've. She landed on her feet but her clumsiness took over and she slipped and landed on her butt.

Her mother rolled her eyes and didn't wait for Jeanetta to climb to her feet. She reached out and grabbed her daughter by the arm and pulled her inside.

XXXX

The figure hovered over the timid middle-aged man. He tried to concentrate on the computer in front of him but he was shaking too much. Finally the figure moved away and the man let out a sigh. He straightened up and let his fingers fly over the keyboard. Many files were pulled up as he accessed the medical records of the nearby hospitals. The search didn't take long. He was looking for a certain blood type. There were many people with the type he was looking for, but they also had to meet a certain criteria. The search gave him over two hundred people. He knew without asking that that was too many. He narrowed the search again and it brought him down to fifty. Again too many. And again. And again. Finally it was down to ten people. The figure came back around and read each of the profiles. It was the last one that caught his attention. He pointed to the screen.

"Her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Jeanetta was sitting in the middle of the floor of her bedroom holding her right cheek. It was rather swollen and was throbbing. Her left knee was swollen as well. She rocked back and forth a few more times, not crying. She never cried. Last time she cried was the first time her mother ever hit her. Six years ago. She was sixteen now. A girl of mixed emotions: anger, sadness, joy, calmness - the list went on. At times she had a positive outlook on life, knowing that it can't get worse, other times the sadness would take over and tell her that life wouldn't get any better. Then there were the days where she was just as nice as a kitten, others where she was a psychopath.

She stopped rocking and limped over to her bathroom. Turing the light on she looked in the mirror to see the damage her mother inflicted this time. She grimaced as she poked at the black and blue puffy check. It looked like she had all her teeth pulled in the same day. She shook her head. For a woman that didn't like to lift heavy objects her mother sure could hit.

She raised her eyes to the mirror and stared back into her own eyes. With her long, wavy blue black tresses and her light creamy flesh with a splash of freckles across her petite, but finely sculpted face, which brought out the deep sensuous green eyes that could only be Jeanetta Patterson.

Though, that is what she wished she looked like.

Instead, she had plain brown black hair that rarely stayed in any style. She had no freckles across her skin which held a tint of the brown that her unknown father had passed on to her and her eyes consisted of the right being bright amber and the left bright green.

Ever since she was a child, Jeanetta was mercilessly at the hands of her mother and her mother's cruel friends. She was brushed aside because of her eyes. Because of her clumsiness. Her mother had been the envy of the catwalk in her younger days and again many more years after Jeanetta's birth. But now age and childbirth had caught up to her and she was on the sidelines watching her 'girls'. She was still a high rate agent that put her in the spot light, but nothing could beat the way she would saunter down the aisle in some of the world's most beautiful clothes. When Jeanetta was born she was shocked because of her eyes, but that was brushed to the side. Monica could get her contacts when she was of age. And the fun one could have by putting her own living doll through the endless beauty pageants. But at age six it was shattered. Jeanetta was allergic to every brand of contacts they fitted her with. And what made it worse was Jeanetta was clumsy. Too clumsy. She was always falling and tripping.

Her mother had slipped into a depression and sent Jeanetta away to boarding schools. But they sent her right back when she kept falling over everything and getting into fights. Finally her mother got her a private teacher and made her stay home a lot. True, she never wanted for the material things. But they did her no use. What she wanted was freedom. Mental freedom and the freedom to move around without falling or tripping over everything. But, she worked with what she had. She had made a little area up on the roof where her mother dared not go, she would sneak out and wander through the streets.

She came back to earth when her mother yelled for her. Jeanetta sighed and turned walking right into the wall. She groaned and rubbed her nose as she flicked the light off. She made it to the living room in one piece and stared at her mother.

A frown was on her face, but that wasn't new. Jeanetta had been a wiseass once and pointed out that most of her wrinkles came from her frowning at her.

Her mother had slapped her so hard that day that Jeanetta had seen stars, and then she had rushed to the plastic surgeon.

Her mother had no wrinkles.

Biting back a sigh, she put on an emotionless face and sat down on the couch, facing her mother. Her mother studied her thoroughly and wrinkled her nose as she gazed at the swollen cheek. She refused to look Jeanetta in the eyes.

She waited to see if Jeanetta was going to open her mouth and spout out sarcasm. She didn't. She sat there, the epitome of meekness, sitting there and keeping silent, much like a "good" daughter should.

Nodding, Monica merely pushed her long blond hair out of her face. "Jeanetta," her mom began, her blue eyes staring past Jeanetta. "You should know that I've been working with Alice Grren and Mariana Pottower. Well, both of them have been offered an opening to appear in Modeling Angels Model Management in Paris and…"

"You have to go but I can't." Jeanetta spoke up before she could stop herself.

Slap!

Her mother's hand came in contact with her left cheek this time. Jeanetta refused to cup her now red cheek.

"Do not finish my sentences! Of course you can't go. You will stay here where you belong." Monica screeched. She then calmed down and walked to the black and white marble bar and picked up a small glass filled with amber liquid and took a dainty sip. "I will leave tomorrow at noon. I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. I'll have a weekly delivery of groceries brought here. And stay in the apartment. Go up to the nasty roof if you must but stay inside!" Another sip.

"You can go now."

Jeanetta rose to go back to her room.

"And take care of your face! It's bad enough that your klutziness scars up the rest of your body."

Jeanetta mumbled a reply and made it to her room without tripping. Two weeks! She was free for two weeks. She could wander all she liked without having to hurry home.

XXXX

Noon the next day rolled around slowly as Jeanetta waited impatiently for her mother to leave. Jeanetta sat with her legs folded up under her on the couch. Her mother was going over her final check list. She stood by the door a tall thin beautiful goddess in a pale baby blue sexy business suit that brought out her blue eyes. Her soft blond hair was pulled up in a French twist with curls hanging down her back.

She looked up from digging in her purse and her eyes turned icy as she glared at her daughter. "Remember what I said. Stay inside!" with those loving parting words she was out the door to catch her cab to the airport.

Jeanetta listened. She stayed where she was for a total of ten minutes, before she shot up off the couch, tripped over her feet and was out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**And a Thank You goes to Raphs No.1 Girl for beta reading. **

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?**

***********************************************************************

Jeanetta made her way to an old antiques store that she had 'stumbled' upon a while back. Stumbled meaning she had literally stumbled into the store. She had been walking along the sidewalk when her two feet had become entangled, and she had stumbled through the door. She had looked around enjoying the old dusty 'junk' as her mother would call it. She had been looking through a book when the store's owner greeted her. The woman was a laid back earthy woman and, after recognizing her 'as the daughter of Monica Patterson', they had become friends.

Jeanetta went to the store every chance she got.

She turned the corner, and the store and the building 2nd Time Around Antiques & More loomed ahead. It was a nice one. The first one had been burnt to the ground two years before.  
She quickly crossed the street and went inside. "Hello? April?" she turned a corner that was piled high with books.

"Jean? Is that you?" the voice of the red head came from the middle of the store.

Jeanetta smiled at the simple name. Her mother refused to call her by the shortened version of her name.

"Yeah, don't move, I'll find you."

"No! You don't move. _I'll_ find _you_."

It took a few minutes but April came around a corner. She smiled, her light green eyes sparkling. "You see, my first store was burnt down. I don't need a cyclone coming through here."

"Hey, I didn't trip once all the way here." Jean put her hands on her hips and gave April a crooked grin. "So any 'new' stuff?"

"Nope, but a friend gave me a book. I think you'll have more use for it." April turned and walked back to the store Jean following her. "So how'd you escape?"

They sat down at a table and April passed Jean a book that she had gotten out from behind the counter. She slid the book across the table. Jean picked it up and raised an eyebrow.  
"'Magnet Therapy : Balancing Your Body's Energy Flow for Self- Healing' are you kidding me?"

"No. He gave that to me. They're 'trying' to give me a few lessons in Martial Arts, kind of the family thing." April winced at a painful memory of a past lesson.

Jean's eye went wide, "Really?! So cool! Are you any good?"

April laughed and shook her head. "Really I'm too old for the stuff, but I can at least hold my own in fighting now. Though I'm not as good as the others."

"Donnie, Leo, Mikey, and Raph… so, when can I met these big mystery friends of yours?" Jean leaned forward in anticipation. She had heard a lot about these four friends of April's. She had already met Casey Jones, April's on and off boyfriend, but she had never met those April always talked lovingly about. In fact, she talked about their personalities, some of their antics and told her that they excelled in Martial Arts but _never_ told her what they looked like nor showed a picture.

April had a fleeting moment of panic as Jean watched her. She swallowed hard, knowing she had peaked the interest of the teenager by telling her about them. But it really wasn't like the girl had any other friends that she ran to. April knew most of Jean's story.

Though why her mother didn't care for the pretty teenager she'd never know. True, the girl was very clumsy, but her sheer personality made up for it. And her mismatched eyes were stunning. The deep almost yellow and the bright green gave the light dusky skinned teen an almost cat-like look. However, the slightly swollen cheek did her face no good. April narrowed her eyes at it. "Did your mother hit you again?" she asked out of both concern and to defer the girl's interest in her friends.

Jean's eyes darkened as she nodded slowly. "Yes. But she's gone for two whole weeks!" she brightened and smiled.

"Jean…you can't let her beat on you like that." April said sternly.

Jean's face fell and she turned her head away for the first time ashamed of herself. She covered her right cheek. "Yeah, I know. But it's only slaps. They bruise but it's never more than that. So…" she brightened again, her dark mood fading as fast as it came, "How is Casey doing?"

April sighed and dropped it. "He's…fine. Wild, high strung, but fine. He'll be back from another one of his excursions tomorrow."

They continued to talk, until a customer came in. It was just about that time that the phone rang. "I've got it, April!" Jean let April know, as she was busy helping an old woman that couldn't make up her mind. She picked up the phone. "April's 2nd Time Around Antiques & More, can I help you?"

"April?" a rough young male voice sounded in her ear.

"No. April's busy helping a customer, this is a friend."

"Put April on will ya?" the voice asked roughly.

"Ok. Fine." she covered the mouth piece and called out to April. "April? Phone." she sang.

"Who is it? I'm kind of busy at the moment." the exasperated voice of April replied.

"Sorry friend, she's still rather busy. Can I ask who's calling?" Jean asked sweetly into the phone.

The voice growled and mumbled something then spoke up, "Tell her it's Raph. Tell her it's important." the voice trailed off again mumbling something in the background.

"Raph? Oh, one of April's friends." She pulled away from the phone and called back out to April. She didn't however hear the cursing that came from the other side. "April? Sorry, but they say it's important. It's Raph."

That got her attention. April excused herself and hurried over to the phone. "Can you finish helping the woman?" Jean nodded. April took the phone from Jean. "Raph? What's wrong?...We'll talk about that later." Jean didn't hear anymore as she moved to help the woman. She did keep thinking about the rough voice. If that was one of April's mystery friends that did the Martial Arts, then he at least was a Mr. Grump.

The old woman finally chose what she wanted and left. It was at that time that April came back looking very hassled. "I'm going to have to close up for the rest of the day. I gotta go help some friends."

"That's fine. I better head home anyway." Jean smiled as she picked up the book and made her way to the doors.

"Ah, Jean…are you sure that you'll be alright at your apartment? You can always stay with me for awhile." April placed a hand on Jean's shoulder after she locked the door.

"Nah, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

But she wasn't fine. She found that out the moment she got home. The entire apartment was ransacked. Her home was in shambles; everything was knocked over and a lot of stuff was broken. She stood there in shock. Not for long though. She quickly called the police.

It didn't take them long to arrive. Being the daughter of one of the city's top modeling companies' director they were thorough in their search. Jean was taken down to one of the stations and questioned. They shook their heads when she couldn't give them the number of the hotel that her mother was staying at. They wouldn't let her go back to the apartment. They asked her if she had friends to stay with. At first she shook her head, then remembered April's offer.

That's where they were heading now. Jean had a few things in a backpack that the police allowed her to take. After a long car ride and five stumbles later they were climbing the stairs to April's apartment. Jean stared at her gangly feet as one of the cops knocked on the door.  
There were sounds of light shuffling before the door opened a crack. April's face peered out.

"Yes?"

"Uh Miss O'Neil? Do you know a Jeanetta Patterson?" the cop asked as he looked down at a small pad.

"Oh God! What happened? Is she alright?!" the door opened more.

Jean stepped into the line of view. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"It seems that Miss Patterson's home was broken into," the cop again looked down at the pad.  
"And it seems since her mother didn't leave a number as to where she will be staying, and since  
Miss Patterson gave your name as a contact, we believe it be wise that she stay with you until we can contact her mother."

"Oh. Yes, it's no problem. Come on Jean. Good day officer." April shooed Jean in and closed the door. She turned to Jean. "What happened?!"

"Calm down April! Jeez, I think you're more upset then I am. As soon as I got back I found that the door was opened and everything was trashed." She walked over to the couch and sat down thinking. "You know the funniest thing is that even though the place was destroyed, nothing was missing."

Jean stretched out on the couch later that night. After April was done fussing over her she was allowed to get some sleep. Jean sighed and yawned. She propped up and looked out at the simple but nice apartment. It was a one bedroom apartment and Jean had refused to take April's bed. She loved the couch anyway. It was a deep maroon leather couch that was as soft as a bed. She looked out at the empty living room. The half-moon was shining in through the windows limiting the living room. She didn't have an idea as to why her apartment had been broken into. There was nothing stolen. Nothing at all, though there were a lot of valuables in the place. Her mother's jewelry, the entertainment equipment, vases, even the crystal that held over two hundred dollars worth of brandy was worth several hundred. But none was missing. It was like the people hadn't been regular crooks. It was like they weren't after those things. If it had been her they had been after then why? She hadn't been there, they could still have took the other valuables.

Jean sighed. She was thinking too much into it. _I watch too much TV. _She thought as she laid her head on the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**And a Thank You goes to Raphs No.1 Girl for beta reading. **

XXXXX

April walked quietly over to the couch and looked down at the sleeping girl. After making sure that the kid was asleep, she walked over to one of the windows and, upon opening it, silently slipped out, now glad for the fact that the guys and Master Splinter had taken it upon themselves to train her. She was not noticed as she climbed out the window and up the fire stairs to the roof where her four green friends were hanging out. She smiled as she watched them for a few minutes. Raphael was raising a fist to thump on Michelangelo's head as Leonardo and Donatello moved in to stop them from making too much noise.

Mikey ducked, and as he did he noticed April. His light green face lit up and easily dodged out of Raph's way and grinned at her. "Yo, April! So what's up? Who's the dudette down there?"

"She's that girl from earlier on the phone. Her place was broken into and her _Mother_," April hissed out the word 'mother' through gritted teeth, "is out of town. I'm letting her stay here until that woman gets back."

"Whoa April, no lost love there huh?" Raph shook his head. April never had any heavy dislike for anyone**, **but the way her eyes flashed at the mention of this woman showed she must get on April's nerves._  
_  
"The woman smacks the kid around." April shook her head.

"Kinda like Raph," Mikey spoke up. Soon after said he was smacked on his head.

"Ow!"

"You get it 'cause you can't shut that mouth of yours."

"Anyway, you guys need to be careful for the next few days."

"Aren't we always?"

They began to leave when Leo spoke up. "Raph mentioned that you've told her about us?"

"Well, to an extent, yes," April said "I haven't told her what you look like or anything, but she really seemed interested in the kind of people you are. And it's not like she'll tell anyone else. The girl has no other friends."

The four turtles looked at each other, finding it hard to believe. "So, April," Donnie drawled out, "You've told her about us, so why don't you tell us a bit about her?"

The girl's life took all but five minutes to tell, but it was still no less affecting. She also told them in detail of what Jean had told her about the break in.

"No one has any idea as to why?" Leo asked. The whole thing sounded wrong. A robbery, only nothing was stolen.

"I don't think it was the family's jewels that they were after. I believe that it was the girl." Donnie said after a few minutes. It really wasn't hard to conclude that, but with the slow thinking of the police it was of no surprise that they hadn't motioned it.

"I thought of that but if it was a ransom that they were after then why her? Sad to say but the mother wouldn't pay if she could get away with it." April said. "Until her mother gets home I'll keep an eye on her. Who knows why they targeted her."

"You know, if you're that worried, we can give you a hand." Leo suggested.

"Really? That would be great." she gave them a smile. "I better get back down there. I'll see you around?"

"Sure thing April!"

XXXX

The next morning Jean woke early. She opened her eyes to the sun that was just coming up. It was going to be a hot day, she knew that. What little sky she could see was hazy in a way that the smog had nothing to do with it. The sun was a perfect reddish orange as it rose in the sky. She laid there watching it as it rose. Finally she got up and folded the blankets up. She looked around and suddenly felt lost and alone. She could feel the depression settling over her and she could do nothing about it.

She sighed heavily and wandered about the apartment for awhile. She walked into the kitchen filled with many cabinets and appliances and when that didn't help she wandered back to the living room and looked through April's tapes and movies. When that didn't work for her, she rearranged them in alphabetical order. It was then that April walked out of her room.

"Oh, Jean. How did you sleep?" April yawned, her red hair still rather messy. She began to fix her a cup of coffee.

"Fine." Jean trailed off looking back down at the tape. 'Self Control - Laura Branigan'. She placed it back on the self.

April looked at the forlorn girl. She was in the middle of the floor with stacks of cassette tapes around her. "What's wrong?"

"What? Oh nothing. I just feel horrible sometimes. It'll pass." Jean seemed to perk up and quickly finished replacing the tapes. She hopped up only to slip and fall on her butt. She grumbled and slowly got to her feet. There was no noise from April, though when Jean looked over at her, she did have a small smile.

Jean smiled back ruefully. "I wonder if I'll ever grow out of this."

"I'm not sure. You've always been clumsy right?" April sipped at her coffee.

"Ever since I can remember." Jean walked to the bar like counter that separated the kitchen and living room.

"I don't think that you ever will then. But that book may help. Have you started it yet?" April asked as she finished her coffee.

"Yeah, I glanced through it at the police station." Jean looked back down at the blue and white counter.

"We need to go get you some clothes." April said changing the subject. "I know you brought only a few clothes and the police said not to go back there until they give the all clear."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah! Come on! It'll be fun and it'll get you out of the house." She encouraged.

"Okay." Jean smiled softly in amusement.

XXX

April dragged Jean along as they entered Manhattan Village Mall. It was quite big and was swarming with teenage girls either talking or texting on their cell phones.

At first Jean was unsure as to what to do. She had been to the mall before but it had been alone and a quick trip. But one look at April told her that this wasn't to be a short trip. Once Jean relaxed she began to enjoy herself. They both went through the stores and both had fits of laughter as they tried on countless outfits. One store that attracted her was Hot Topic. She and April went through the dark clothes. Jean settled on a black and white tank top and a pair of black and red pants that was low in the hips and flared out at the bottoms. She also picked up a set of leather wrist cuffs. April choose a black t-shirt that had 'Hot Topic' written in red Japanese lettering. After there they moved on to several other stores before April pulled Jean into another store. They shopped around some more until Jean had to take a trip to the bathroom. Excusing herself she took off to the restrooms. Returning she glanced at her watch and saw that they had been at the mall for over five hours. Shaking her head she passed by a set of exit doors when she was grabbed by the wrist and yanked through them. It happened so fast that the people that had been walking beside her never even noticed.

She was pulled through a long tunnel. She had tried to scream but they had lifted her small frame up and shoved a black hood down over her face. She wriggled and squirmed in the arms of whoever had her. They continued to carry her and after a full five minutes she was thrown unceremoniously onto a hard surface. Several pairs of hands grabbed her and tied her hands behind her back. She couldn't scream due to the gag that they had placed over her mouth before they had placed the bag on her head. She rolled around and kicked out. She felt satisfaction when she heard a groan of pain as her left boot hit one. They grabbed at her legs and she kicked out again and leaned against a wall which happened to be the doors. She tumbled out.

She saw stars when her head hit the road but she was used to having many thumps. She climbed to her feet, still blind, but knew she was on a public road from the sound of horns honking and cars whipping past her. She began to run with the traffic then took a deep breath and turned sharply to the left and ran. She heard the sound of crunching metal as cars must have swerved to miss her and ran into each other. She ran head first into a wall and stopped to take a breath.

The cloth was hot around her head. Jean leaned her head against the wall and rubbed her head up and down. The rough bricks got caught on the cloth and snagged it. She then pulled the hood off. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. She looked around as saw that she had run blindly into an alley. Jean then started to rub her face against the wall to loosen the gag. She scraped her face several times but eventually got it off. She then began to walk back down the alley toward the streets, but stopped when a van came down the alley at her. She froze then turned to run. She stumbled several times but luckily didn't fall. She zigzagged through the alleys but came to a dead end. She turned, panting hard, as the doors opened and three men stepped out. One had another hood in his hands and they didn't look too happy.

She watched as the man in the middle stepped forward. "Well look'e here boys. Our little quarry is all winded." The other men laughed.

Jean glared at them, still panting. She wasn't used to all of the action that had been going on and her already warped mind was on verge of frying and her going psychopathic.

They moved and that was it. She shrieked and fought them. She didn't stand a chance though.

"Well. Looks like we've got a fighter here."

Then they go at her.

They tackled her to the ground but she was used to falling and took the hit. Once she was down she bucked and kicked. Her feet hit stomachs and jaws and crotches. An arm came near her face and she bit down. Hard. She didn't let go. She sank her teeth into the flesh and felt blood fill her mouth. The man screamed and tried to shake her off. He smacked her upside the head. She saw stars but didn't let go. She bit down harder. Another hit against her cheek had her seeing even brighter stars. She finally let go.

Suddenly the men were pulled away.

"Why don't ya pick on someone your own size," a voice said with a Brooklyn accent.

She tried to focus, but eyes became blurry. She heard the men yell in rage. Jean then heard groans and thuds of defeated men moments later. She squinted into the dark holding her hand up to ward off the van's headlights. Four figures stood on the edge of the darkness. She tensed as she watched the four relax and heard them walk over to her. They were still staying in the shadows. One walked forward in front of the headlights where she couldn't see him too well. He kneeled and nudged her softly. She groaned in pain as she glared at him.

"I won't hurt you. I'm Donnie." he said in a soothing voice

It was the way he said it and the familiarly of his name that had Jean looking over them though she couldn't see them properly. "Donnie? Donatello?"

There were sighs. "Yeah kid, April told you about us." it was the one with the Brooklyn accent.

A calm voice spoke up. "I think we should get her back to April's. She is really worried about her."

"We need to get going before anyone shows up." Donnie leaned forward and when he did he came into view.

He was not what she was expecting.

Jean pulled back as chocolate brown eyes stared at her out from a green face. He reached behind her and easily undid the knots. When he was done he pulled her to her feet. She saw that she was the exact same height as him. The headlights were then shut off, and the rest of the figures then came into view. The four turtles looked at each other as if waiting for something. Suddenly one grinned and leaned close to Jean's face quite suddenly. She pulled back before her head clunked with his.

"Hi! I'm Mikey!"

"Whoa..." was all she could say. They looked wide eyed at her.

"What?"

"You aren't going to freak out and scream?" one asked.

"Can I do that later? Like he said," she pointed at Donatello, "we need to get going." it was then she winced at the metallic taste in her mouth and turned away to spit that man's blood out.

"Can you walk?" Donnie asked as she slowly took a few shaky steps.

For a second that struck Jean as funny and she began to laugh but soon stopped. "Yeah. Lead the way. I'll follow you."

They apparently really knew their way around the city. It wasn't long before they arrived back to April's apartment. They took the fire escapes up to April's window while Jean took the elevator.

April was waiting by the elevator doors and wrapped Jean in a big hug then hurried her along to her apartment. Once in the light of April's apartment the other three turtles lounged about keeping an eye on her. It was then that they formally introduced themselves. Leonardo wore a blue bandanna, Donatello in purple, Michelangelo in orange, Raphael in red.

After they told her their names there was an odd moment as she just stared at them, mulling over the fact that April's friends were turtles. The ice was broken when Michelangelo jumped up claiming he had a craving for pizza and disappeared. While he was gone Donnie checked her over.

"So as you see, I couldn't very well tell you too much about them." April was explaining.

Jean looked up from her hands where she was cradling her sore head in an ice pack. "Yeah, they sure ain't something you see every day. Ow!" she jerked away from Donnie.

He looked up from her side and looked guilty. "Sorry but you have a cracked rib, and a concussion."

"Ouch." Mikey laughed. He entered the apartment by the window. He was carrying several boxes of hot pizza.

She glared at both Donnie and Mikey and then sighed, her face softening. "That's alright. I'm used to thumps by now."

"Your mother beats on you?" Leonardo's eyes were now filled with pity. Jean realized she had opened her big mouth too much already.

"Used to it. No big deal, "she said as she brushed it off.

"No big deal?" Mikey cries out. He placed the boxes on the counter and sat backwards in a chair.

"Yeah. But enough of that. I guess I should thank you all for earlier." Jean took the pills that April handed her.

"Hey, little dudette, that's what we do!" Mikey chirped up from behind the pizza boxes that he had returned to.

It was silent for a while as pizza was passed around. Jean stared at the gooey mass of bread and cheese and other toppings like it was from another planet. She studied it until the one in the red bandanna, Raphael, spoke up.

"What, ya don't like it?" he said after he had bit into his.

"Well, the truth is I've never had pizza before." Jean said as she lifted hers.

"What?! You've got to be kidding! Never had pizza!?" Mikey faked a heart attack.

Jean laughed as she set the piece back down. "My mother is very conscious about what she eats. Forces me to do the same."

It was then Mikey wrapped her in a hug. "You are abused! Never had pizza!"

Jean froze then relaxed and laughed.

"Mikey!" The others growled in unison.

Raphael wrapped his muscular arms around Michelangelo's head in a tight headlock.

"I was only joking, " he says in a choked voice.

Raph let go of Mikey. Mikey placed the plate back in her hand. "Go ahead. It's like the food of the Gods!" he overacted.

"This is really good," Jean said as she as she bit into her second slice.

"Thank you," Mikey says proudly.

"So...where did you guys come from anyway?" she finally asks between bites. The turtles look at each other.

"Normally that is our father's story," Donatello declares.

"But he is not here. I will explain our origins." Leo finishes.

Jean listened with great interest as he told her their history. Their father was not a turtle but a rat known as Master Splinter. He had found the turtles 17 years ago in their normal form, covered in unknown green ooze. He took them under his wing, raised them like brothers and taught them ninjitsu.

"So.. You lived down in the sewers all your lives?"

All four nodded.

"That is totally cool!"

"We like to keep our existence hidden," Leo explained.

Jean thought for a second then grinned. "I guess as much as possible anyway. I saw you four the other night. You all were in the lower part of the city, where I live. I saw you through my telescope."

"I told ya that someone saw us." Raph looked over at Leo.

"We better get going." Donnie spoke up before a fight could come on.

There was an 'aww' from Mikey but he got up anyway. April and Jean followed them to the windows. "Can we hang out again tomorrow?"

The turtles looked at each other. "Sure. We're bound to be swinging around back this way tomorrow night."

Jean's smile grew bigger. "Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.

And a Thank You goes to Raphs No.1 Girl for beta reading.

XXX

It was 10pm that night when Jean finally settled down and went to bed. But around 3am, she woke up again. She had tossed and turned, but she couldn't go back to sleep, because her ribs and head were hurting her, so she decided to get some fresh air. She walked over to the window, slid it open and took the fire escape that the turtles had previously taken. She climbed up to the roof, leaned her back against the edge and slid down facing the half moon. It was a rather warm night.

Jean began to wonder what her mother was doing right now. Probably out partying or sleeping around. She was 40, but still acted like she was in her 20s. What had she done wrong for her mother to hate her? Why didn't she care? Jean tried to be a good daughter, but her temperament and sarcasm got in the way. She looked back up at the moon and hardened herself. If her side didn't her hurt her as bad as it did, she would have found something to hurt. But she settled for her next move. She buried her face into her arms and began to silently cry. There were no tears though.

"I thought I'd heard someone. Are ya alright?" there was a rough voice from behind her.

Jean jumped and looked up. At that time there was a quiet thump and a large figure walked into view. "What's the matter with ya? What are ya doing out this late, sitting out here all by yaself."

"Thinking," Jean said. "Why are you out here in the middle of the night by yourself?"

"My bro's and I are out on our nightly watch over the city. So ya going to tell me what's the matter?"

"Why do you what to know?" She challenged, her mismatched eyes shooting daggers at him.

"Forget it. Here I am trying to be nice and ya chew me out," he snarled, glaring down at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry that I don't what to spill my life out to you!"

"I didn't want ya to!"

Jean snarled and stood up. She felt a twinge of pain in her side. He was only a few inches taller then her so she was able to stare right at him. He stared back at her, a mean sneer on his face.

She knew she shouldn't give in to her temper. It had gotten her into many smack downs from her mother. And her mother was not a ninja that could easily kill her with one hit.

Ah hell.

He looked at her with the sneer, but it was his eyes that made her snap. His eyes mocked her.

She swung her fist at him.

But she forgot that she was not the most graceful person in the world. He easily stepped back, surprise on his face that she had actually tried to hit him. Swinging her fist and him stepping back made her spin slightly and fall. She landed in a painful heap.

Raphael looked down at her and stepped back up close to her. Jean saw her chance and kicked his legs.

Jean scrambled to her feet and attacked Raph again. He just dodged trying not to hit her because she was a girl. She did get a few hits in, though it didn't even make him wince. Somehow he was calm and understood that she needed to get her anger out somehow. A sneer spread across Raph's face.

"Just be glad you're a girl. If you were a guy then I'd have thrown you off this damn building," he goaded her.

Jean screamed and ran at him. The look in her eyes would have reminded Raph of himself if he ever had a mirror. She ran at him though she did trip once.

"Hit me! Come on hit me! You want to. You always want to hit me! You always do anyway!" Jean screamed at him. She raised her hand to dig her fingernails into his tough skin.

It was time to finish this. Raph knew what she was talking about. April had told them that her mother beat on the girl. It had disgusted him but he didn't let on. When she raised her hands he grabbed them both in one fist and lightly smacked her left cheek.

It was like a switch had been flicked on. Her shocking eyes lighted as she recognized him.  
"Oh, I-"

"You don't have to apologize at all. Ya were angry. Had to get ya anger out somehow and I was tha closest one."

Jean cocked her head and looked at him thoughtfully. "You know Raphael I never thought of you as one to be compassionate."

He gave her a half smile. "No, not often, but I understand the need to just fight. If ya wasn't so clumsy I'd say that ya had potential. And it's just Raph. That'll work.

Jean laughed. "Thanks. I best get back down there." She winced as she felt another twinge of pain in her side.

He nodded and took off after one last look back at her. As he leaped from the rooftop he went in search of his brothers. It didn't take long for him to find them.

"Hey bro, it's almost dawn. Let's head back to the lair," said Leo

"Where have you been Raph?" Donnie asked.

"Jean was out," Raph explained to his brothers.

"What was the matter?" Donnie questioned, in a voice laced with concern.

"I tell ya what, her mother must have really screwed her up. The kid's just a walking time  
bomb. For once I tried to be a listener and she attacked me." Raph shook his head.

"Poor kid." Leo responded sadly.

"April told me more about her. Jean's mother was once a model and blamed her after she was born for 'ruining her figure'. Plus that girl is very clumsy, and the heterochromia of the eyes set her apart. And now with her being targeted for some reason...Well, we will just have to make sure to watch her more closely," Donnie advised.

"I agree," Leo replied.

"Same here." This came from Raph.

"Poor little dudette. I'm all for it." A mischievous grin spread across Mikey's face, "Plus she's cute!"

The others groaned, though they couldn't help but agree.

XXX

A dark figure watched the girl and the turtle. He waited until the turtle moved off, and followed the red bandana-wearing freak. He stopped a few rooftops back and watched as he joined up with the other freaks. He spoke softly into a small microphone.  
"I have the turtles in my sight. Should I take them out?" he aimed his sniper rifle as he did this.

"No," came the voice. "I want the girl first."

"Not to question your orders, but they are in my sights, four shots and it will be over."

"The turtles will be taken care of, just not now. They are not important. Not really. They will be the practice for 28472-098. When she is trained she will take care of them. Wait just little longer."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**So sorry for the delay but I'm back. And a thanks to Mikell. She is now finishing up beta reading.**

**I have a guardian angel! Thanks to Mikell for pointing out the mess up!**

XXX

The next day came and no word from her mother. The police assured Jean they'd contacted Monica, but the next day came with no word from her mother. The police had deemed it safe for Jean to go back to her apartment, but April told her that it probably wouldn't be wise. So they both went there during the day, cleaned everything back up and Jean grabbed some of her things. Jean was haunting April's apartment that night. Casey called saying he was coming in around ten and would April meet up with him.

The doors were locked tight and even the windows were shut. Jean paced back and forth. Finally she sat down at the couch her legs folded up her. She pulled out her red notebook and favorite pen and began to write random things down while doodling on the side. She then pulled out a thick book and began to read it pausing only to write notes down. Jean was so involved with the book that she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. Her eyes scanned through the pages. Everything was quiet expect for the ticking of the wall clock.

"You must like Brontë. You haven't said a word in over an hour." The voice was quiet but penetrating.

Jean gasped and dropped the book. She looked up to see Donatello smiling slyly at her."I am sorry. We did say that we would drop by. I would've let you know I was here but you were really involved in the book." He stood from where he had taken a seat.

"Oh, oh that's fine." She picked up the book and found her spot again and placed the bookmark in it. She then looked around. "Were are the others?" Jean was curious, since she didn't see any of them around.

"They're out covering different parts of the city. I just happened to be the one to cover this part of town tonight. I thought I'll stop by and…see how you are doing." he trailed off looking smiled. His olive green skin turned a deep green.

_He's shy_, _how cute,_ she thought.

"Where in the story are you?" Donnie looked back to the book laying on the couch.

"Jane and Mr. Rochester are flirting," Jean said with a smirk. "I will never understand why he had to play games with her. It must have been a Victorian thing."

"He was afraid," Donnie commented. "Rochester was afraid of wanting something that he couldn't have so he kept trying to push her away."

"Hmm. But still they got together in the end. I've read it before, and at the end I just keep thinking, 'about time'."

Donnie chuckled. "What other books do you like?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "The list is endless. What can I say, I'm a geek at times. I read anything I can get my grubby little hands on." She paused and thought for a second. "Correct that, almost anything. I don't read those trashy romance novels that my mother likes."

"Can I ask a question?" Jean asked after he caught her gazing at him for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Sure what is it?"

Jean licked her lips nervously, "You said that you were regular turtles once. Regular pet store turtles. Then you were dropped and crawled around in that ooze. You then mutated into your present selves and grew up much like humans. Now unless normal turtles have personalities that I'm not aware off, how did you become, say, more like humans then turtles?"

"Well… I have talked to Master Splinter about this and as well as my brothers, but they don't really have the patience for theories or science. I believe that yes, we were regular turtles and in that pet store we must have been handled by many different people. That left DNA strands on our bodies. When we were dropped and crawled around in that ooze, the DNA blended into one and imprinted into our own DNA strands. That the human DNA helped shape our personas." he looked at her worried that he had lost her in his ramblings.

She thought about this and then smiled. "Surprisingly, I do understand. But I still say that you all don't truly look like turtles."

Donatello was beginning to enjoy the conversion. "How so?"

"Well, for one, your beaks…" she reached out at tapped his nose. "They don't look like the sharp hard beaks like regular turtles. They look more like sort of a rounded muzzle, more simian in appearance."

Donnie nodded motioning for her to continue. "And your arms and legs, they are longer and you have none of the sharp claws. Also you're fast. Very fast. In fact, if one didn't look too closely one could say that you are humans turned turtle like not turtles turned human like."

Donnie chuckled lightly. "You sure have it down. But unlike humans we _are_ cold-blooded, but unlike turtles we don't hibernate, as long as we are moving and keep our blood from slowing down in the winter, we can move just fine."

"Cool." It was a simple informal word, but it worked just fine. She never claimed to be a genius, never pretended about things she didn't understand. But she _was_ a goon. When one had to spend much of their time at home, with limited works, and TV held interest only so long. She read. She read quite a bit. Jean and Donatello sat for hours, just discussing anything and everything, from books to movies, to the newest trends and so forth. They were still talking when April and Casey came through the door.

"Hi Casey!" Jean said, giving a slight wave.

"Oh, hey, midget!" He said smiling broadly, "Donnie! Been a while."

"Yeah it has."

Casey walked to the fridge to grab something to eat. He pulled out what looked like a leftover hoagie and started eating. April, Jean and Donnie had to roll their eyes at him.

Donnie glanced up at the clock, "I'd hate to leave so soon after you just got back but I better head back out and met meet up with my bros."

"Oh." April nodded. "And you'll probably have to head back out for patrol soon too, won't you?"

"Yeah, it was very nice talking to you Jean. We should do this again sometime- bye!" Don waved at her as he lifted the window and climbed out carefully.

Jean smiled as she watched him go and turned back to April and Casey. "So how did the trip go?"

"Fine kid." Casey paused trying to find the right words while being 'sensitive' as April told him to be. "So I heard that your place was broken into."

Jean stared at him then nodded. "Yeah. Then almost kidnapped. It was a interesting week."

"Don't worry kid we wouldn't let anything happen to you. You have the guys and me to protect you." He grinned happily but it faded when Jean shot glares at him.

_Oh_ _no, Casey, you didn't_, April thought. But he did.

"So you think I need babysitting?" Jean snarled. Her happy mood gone.

_"_Oh no, not that, just…" Casey sputtered at the death glares that the tiny teen was aiming at him.

"Ah Jean? It's been a long day and I think everyone needs a little sleep." April ushered Casey out of the room while Jean continued to glare at him.

She growled to herself and turned back to her book. She tried to read some more but found that her attention would not focus back at the pages. She growled low in her throat and slammed the book down on the coffee table. She began to make up her bed and then fell into it.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.

And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.

A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?

XXX

"Jean! Hey dudette!" Mikey flew through the window like a bat out of hell.

Jean jumped and shrieked. She spun around to smack at Mikey with a wooden spoon. She had just got done helping April with the dishes and though April won't let her touch the breakables she was allowed to put the unbreakables away. Jean's heart jumped right into her throat.

Mikey, seeing what he had just done, tried to calm her down. "Jean, I'm sorry!"

Jean was panting and her heart was racing as if she had just run a marathon. She glared at Mikey as he stood there unsure what to do. Jean took a deep breath and put her hand on his light green shoulder. "It's ok. Just don't do that!"

Mikey nodded then grinned. "How about a peace offering?" He held up three boxes of pizza.

"Pizza?" Jean's eyes lit up.

April and Casey had been watching the scene with amusement groaned slightly. "Mikey, we just ate dinner." April tried to let the hyper turtle know.

"Oh, but there is always room for pizza." Jean said as she opened a box. After that first night with the turtles and the wonderful interdiction of pizza, she now had a favorite food.

Michelangelo grinned, "A girl after my own heart!"

Jean only looked up and smiled as she bit into a slice of pepperoni and extra cheese pizza.

April watched, shaking her head in amusement as Casey watched with his mouth open as a tiny five foot tall girl helped Mikey put away the three large pizzas. They chattered on and on about everything and nothing. It was then Mikey challenged both Jean and Casey to some video games.

Jean winced. She had never played any video games before. Mikey sweetly offered to teach her how to play and soon they were working their way through the video games that April had stashed at her apartment. And like last night when Donnie had visited Mikey ended up having to leave. Though he had to get a call from his brothers to remind him to get his butt moving.

Jean and smiled at him "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah! Definitely! Later, Jean!" He said, giving her a good-bye hug.

XXXx

The next night Jean started to get suspicious though. The guys were showing up every night.

Though it was at different times, they never failed to arrive. She didn't say anything though. After years of not having many friends she didn't want to say anything. Tonight it was Leonardo that showed up. It was earlier then Donnie or Mikey. He had found her up on the roof with her reading the book that April had given her.

She felt a small tap on her shoulder and she looked up and around. Leonardo stepped out from behind her. "O genki desu ka Jean-chan?"

She smiled but the smile she gave was confused.

Leo smiled, "It means 'How are you?"

"Oh fine. I was just enjoying the last of the sun and looking over this book." She looked back up at the sky. It was completely illuminated by the buildings all around her. Looking at the reddened sky of the city filled her with a sense of awe and reverence. She looked back over at Leo. "So what's it like to kick butt?"

"We just don't _kick butt_," Leo cut in. "There is a lot to our training. The whole principle is to be in tune with our body and minds."

"Really?"

Leo stared intently at her. She returned the stare. At first it sounded to him like a sarcastic answer like one Raph would give him, but as he stared into her strange eyes, he saw that it was an honest answer. He relaxed. "Yes. There is more then just fighting. You have to straighten the mind as well as the body."

"How?" She sounded really interested.

"Mediation is the best way to balance your mind and spirit. And it is the prefect place to start."

"I don't know how."

"I will teach you." Leo sat down on the rooftop and motioned for her to sit beside him. "Please, sit."

Jean cocked her head then shrugged and sat down.

"My Sensei would be better at telling you this but I will just teach you what I know."

Jean looked up at him, expectantly. He showed her how to properly position her legs in a half lotus position while he sat in a perfect full lotus. He watched her as she was determined to place her legs properly.

"Now, hold your hands like so," he instructed. She mimicked his as he placed his hands together in his lap and curved them into the form of an oval with the thumbs touching.

"Now, take a deep breath in... and let it out slowly. Practicing zazen in the morning lets one clear thoughts for the day. You can find this practice very helpful and calming. It is a wonderful way to clear your chakras." He instructed her how to relax her body from the tips of her toes, to the very top of her head. He told her to quiet her mind and concentrate on a mantra.

At first she struggled. It was hard to turn her thoughts off. But, by the end of the session she managed a few minutes.

"Well?" he asked.

"I'm actually relaxed a little," she admitted. "But I can only do it for two minutes."

"It will come with time. It isn't an easy skill that comes right away."

They continued for a bit more until she got bored with it. She moved from her position back to her former spot. She watched him continue until he opened his eyes back open. She beamed at him. "What else is there? How do you go though the Martial Arts movements?"

"There are many movements. Some basic, some challenging." Leo stood back up.

"Can you show me? All I have ever seen was on TV and I'm sure that is all fake." Jean asked as she eyed the two sword on his back.

Leonardo chuckled. "Most of it is. Though some have truth to it. I can go through some exercises...some katas…"

Jean grinned nodding excitably.

He flowed through then with ease. When he finished his basic routine he sank down on his knees to meditate for a few moments before starting his next set of his workout.

He closed his eyes and straightened his back as he concentrated on his breathing. It was important to reach a state of thought-free concentration to begin his sword training.

As fast as lighting Leo jumped to his feet with ease and went into the first form, He drew both swords, following it with a series of cutting and slashing techniques executed at various speeds; ending it with a pantomime of shaking blood from the blade, and at last completing the exercise with sweeping cuts as he sheathed his swords. He turned to face Jean.

Jean had been hanging on the edge of her seat as she had watched him. It was all so fast and graceful. It was almost like a dance. She didn't understand any of the movements but she was dying to learn.

"Is there hope for a born klutz to ever learn that?" she asked in awe.

Leo looked at her strangely. "What to you mean a 'born klutz'?"

"You mean you don't know?" Jean looked at him thoughtfully.

Leonardo shrugged slightly, "It was mentioned that you were slightly clumsy."

Jean held back a snorting laugh, "'Slightly?' is that what April told you? My god, I'm forever tripping and falling. I trip over my own feet. I have to stand real still or if I move or say, turn, I can trip. My balance is really off. It is one of the reasons that my mother hates me."

Leonardo shook his head, "I'm sure she doesn't hate you…"

Jean stood up and stared up at him. Leo was the tallest by at least five inches. She glared at him. "Look you may come from a loving sewer family, but I don't have that. My mother was this city's most famous model. She met up with my father and after one night he disappeared. He left her knocked up. She hated me even before I was born. She wanted to have an abortion but she was too scared of the risks. So she had me. Blamed me for her gaining weight, for giving her stretch marks. When I was born she was going to give me away, but when it leaked out that Monica Patterson had a baby she didn't want the publicity. So she kept me. She and her friends then started talking about putting me in those horrid pageants, but when I began to walk they found out that I was too clumsy. I was forever failing and getting cut or bruised. And then my eyes began to change. They tried to fit me with contacts but I ended up being allergic to them. It was shattered even more." Jean took a deep breath and turned away. "She blames me for everything. I was 10 when she first hit me. I was wearing some new dress that she had forced me in. We were going to a premiere, and I had fallen on the red carpet. It embarrassed her. She took me to the bathroom, her hands balled into fists. It was there that she smacked both my cheeks. Hard. Hard enough that it left two blood red handprints on my cheeks. She was horrified. Not that she slapped me. No. It was because it could be seen. She then covered it up with her makeup and dared me to cry or tell anyone. It was that night I realized that she _did_ hate me. After that she began to hit me more. At first it was only slaps but it turned to hits, then punches."

Jean took a deep breath.; she had only told this to one other and that was April. She looked back at Leo. He hadn't said a word, his eyes now filled with pity.

"Don't pity me. If you do get out and see what goes on in this city then you'd know that it anie't that uncommon." Jean gritted out. She didn't want pity. She had only told him what she did so he'd understand.

"Yes, I see a lot of what goes on in this city. Stuff that'll make people's blood curdle." Leonardo told her calmly.

"But… why would anyone fight for them?"

"That's what we do. We fight for the ones who need saving."

Jean sighed. "I don't understand, but I'll leave it at that. You do what you do." she looked back up at the sky. It was completely dark. "I'm going back in." she walked over to the fire escape and started down. Right before her head disappeared she raised it and looked back at Leo. "Oh and I like the company, but I really hate the babysitting thing."

Leo shook his head. It wasn't really his way to agree with Raph too often but he was right. The girl was messed up in the head.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.

A thanks to Mikell for beta reading.

A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?

XXX

The following day Jean finally got a call from her mother. The woman didn't ask if she was alright. No, she yelled at her for leaving the apartment.

Jean sat on the couch holding the phone away as her mother yelled on. She threw an amused look over at April. She looked like she didn't care but inside her heart was breaking even more. This told her that she just didn't care. She glanced back over at April.

April was standing at the counter her hands on Casey's shoulder. Pity, anger and sadness rolled across her face. She kept her hands on Casey's shoulder though she could feel him tense up every time Jean's mother's voice rose to a new level of shrillness. She knew all that he wanted to do was yank the phone from Jean and get into a verbal fight with her on the phone.

Finally her mother screamed one last time and hung up. Jean sighed and replaced the phone back into its cradle. "Well, she said I could still say here until she gets home next Wednesday." Jean smirked though it was false, "I think she was more upset that they _didn't_ take me.

"Kid, how can you put up with her?" Casey asked.

Jean shook her head. "I put up with her because I have to. But as they would say I have only two more years with her than I can leave."

"That's a very cynical look on it." April pointed out.

Jean laughed and nodded, "I suppose so, but those years will fly by fast.," she looked up at the clock. "Didn't you two have a movie to catch?"

April nodded. "At six. You sure you don't want to come?"

"Are you kidding? I'll feel like the little kid sister that just had to tag along." Jean winked, "Besides, I'm _sure_ you two will be too busy to have to worry about me."

"But I'll feel bad leaving you alone here." April pressed.

""I'm used to it, beside, I have a date." Jean grinned big.

"With who?" Casey had to ask.

"With Pepperoni and cheese!" she sang.

April laughed, "Mikey has turned you into a monster." She moved to the door. "Casey?"

Jean waved as they left and ran to the phone to place her order. She had to agree with April. Ever since she had that first piece of gooey maddeness madness she couldn't get enough. She paced impatiently while she waited for the pizza. Finally when it arrived she sat at the counter and dug in.

"For such a little girl, ya sure can put food away." A voice peeled out over the silence.

Jean wheeled around and saw Raphael standing at the window, coming off of the fire escape.

"In fact, I think ya'll give Mikey a run for his money," Raph continued.

Jean eyes widened and her temper started to flare. She gave a low growl. "'Little girl' who are you calling a 'little girl' you over grown tadpole? Besides I have a very high metabolism."

Raph leaned against the wall and smirked at her, "I'm afraid that a tadpole is a frog. I'm a turtle or ya don't get out enough to know that?"

Jean's fists balled up as she just itched to claw that smug smirk out. "Are you calling me stupid?"

His grin got wider as he egged her on, "I didn't say that. Ya did."

Jean clamped down on her tongue to keep from yelling at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to talk to Casey, but it looks like he is gone," Raphael said sarcastically.

Jean narrowed her eyes at him. The cause excuse was a little too good. He had to know that they were going out. Plus that fact that every night for the past few nights one of the turtles had shown up. "Well, he and April went to a movie and dinner. So you can go back to your little patrols now."

"Nah, I'm covering this side of the city again and at the moment nothing is happening." Raphael didn't move an inch.

Jean took a deep breath. "Look, I thank you from saving me from the bad guys the other day, but I don't need any one of you watching over me." She watched his face closely. His expression didn't change but she caught a flicker in his eyes. "Ha! I'm not stupid. Like I told Leonardo last night I don't need a babysitter!"

"Yeah, he told us what ya had told him last night."

Jean rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. "You all talk about keeping secrets and such and here he is flapping his leather lips."

"E' 'e was always a snitch."

They stood there both staring each other down, daring the other to look away first. Finally it was Jean that had to give. She walked back to counter where the pizza was. There was still half a pie left. She looked back over at were Raphael was. It didn't look like he was going to leave anytime soon and since he _was_ April's friend and he _had_ saved her and in a weird way she…._liked_ him. "Do you want any pizza?" she offered.

He shook his head. "Na, I'm good." he curled his lip slightly. "Mikey had already ordered tonight's supply and I'm more of a cereal turtle."

Jean smiled to herself as she looked sideways, "Do know what cereal really is? Little wooden shavings from schools pencil sharpeners."

Raphael glared at her. "I'll stick to the wood shavings."

An awkward silence settled over them. She looked back to the pizza and closed the box. "You don't have to stay here. You can go and do whatever."

"Why do ya say that?"

"Well, you look like to me someone that just don't have it in you to baby-sit a kid, though I'm only a year younger then you."

Raphael 'hummed' as an idea began to form. "Ya don't like being cooped up inside all the time do you?"

Jean snorted, "Probably no more then you do."

"Then not at all. Come on." Raphael went back out the window. Jean hesitated. He poked his head back in. "You coming or what?"

Jean scribbled a quick note down on the pizza box and followed Raphael out the window walking carefully so she would not trip or stumble. She followed him down the twisting maze of fire escapes and the alleys. "I have one of my shell cycles stashed here."

"What's a shell cycle?" Jean asked as he raised a hand.

"Wait here." He disappeared into the shadows and after only a few seconds came back pushing a rather big motorcycle. She didn't know anything about them but had watched enough TV to know that is was a specially built one. It had red chrome siding. She smirked slightly at it. "Why am I not surprised that it is red?"

"Just come over here." He threw a sleek emerald green leg over the bike.

She walked up closer. She was intrigued but the sheltered upbringing in her had her to look at it in anticipation. She was intrigued, but her sheltered upbringing had her looking at it in anticipation.

"What the little girl is scared of a bike?" the mocking voice had her to look back at Raphael. He was smirking at her, his amber eyes daring her.

She raised her chin in defiance and took the red helmet that he was holding out. She placed it on her head and climbed up behind him and gripped the sides of Raphael's shell. She didn't catch his grin though. "One question though. What would April and Leo say? They don't really want me to go to the streets. Not yet."

"Whatever," Raph replied. "We will go for an hour. Besides you're with me not alone."

"Alright, you don't have to sweet talk me so much. You had me at 'whatever'." Jean laughed softly as she felt him shake with a small chuckle.

***  
Jean finally opened her eyes after a few minutes. She had pressed her head against the back of Raphael's shell as he had taken off at high speed. He apparently didn't want to wait to let her get used to the low rumble of the bike or the way the air whipped around them, though Raphael's larger body was blocking most of it. She looked up at the lights and tall buildings and relaxed. The warm air blew over her bare shoulders. It had been another warm night so she had worn the black and white tank top she had bought a few days ago.

They went in no practical particular direction, they went nowhere. Raph speed sped down the streets for the hour that he had said. He turned back down the alley under April's apartment.

Once he cut the engine off, Jean took her helmet off and shook her hair loose.

"That was awesome," she said as she slid down off the back of the bike. Her left knee went out and she wouldn't landed in a heap if Raph hadn't been quicker and turned and caught her by the waist. Her back was against his plastron. She froze. His arm was wrapped around her belly and she had instantly grabbed onto his arm. Slowly she felt him lower to the ground and wait a moment until he was sure that she had her feet under. He moved his arm from her around her belly. She slowly turned and looked up at him. His green face had no expression on it and his eyes was in shadow. But she could tell that he was looking back at her.

"Good night Raphael." She then realized that her hand was still holding his and he had not let go ether. either

"Night Jean." the low rumble was barely heard. He let go of her hand and waited until she had entered April's apartment before he speed sped away.

Xxx

"When is this plan is to go forward?" the soft male voice asked into his head piece. He had been watching the girl and the creatures for the past four nights. And the entire time his boss had said only to watch but never do anything.

"Tonight. Tonight you will get the girl. Remember you must not harm her. I want her body intact. Use only the tranquilizer that I gave you. If something happens to her you with be forced to pay."


	8. Chapter 8

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.

And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.

A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?

XXXX

Jean kicked at the shower walls as she stood under the cool spray of the water. She couldn't get the funny feeling out of her stomach. It hadn't went away even after Raphael had speed sped away on that bike. She growled low in her throat. She really needed to interact with other people if she was getting butterflies in her belly over Raphael. He was a turtle for god's sake! She was human and he was a almost six foot tall walking talking ninja reptile.

Was she that desperate? She shut the water off**. **

She _was not _going to answer that!

Dressing in gray cotton shorts and tee, she climbed onto the couch. April and Casey had come home hours ago and had went to bed.

She fidgeted until she decided that the best thing for her to do is go to bed. She stretched out after she had turned off the lights. She closed her eyes but something was bugging her.

She opened her eyes again and saw a black shadow over her. She opened her mouth but a leather hand slapped over her mouth. She was pushed back down and she began to fight but didn't last long as she felt a sharp sting in her neck. She bit down into the gloves. The figure grunted but she loosened her grip as she began to pass out.

The figure dropped the needle and picked the girl up. He carried her to the window and passed her to another figure dressed in black. She was passed along until she was passed to the last one. He placed her body onto a stretcher then into a van. The van pulled out into the street an headed downtown.**  
**  
April felt that something was wrong. She slid out of bed and walked into the living room. A quick glace glance at the red digital clock in her room had told her that it was past 3 in the morning. She walked over to the couch and looked down. In the little light that showed through the window she saw that the couch was empty. Her green eyes widened. Quickly she ran to flip on the lights. It seemed that a red light was shining on a syringe that lay in front of the couch. She ran to wake Casey.

"Casey!" she shook him hard. "Jean's gone!"

That shot him out of the bed. He grabbed the golf bag that he seemed to carry everywhere as April pulled out her shell cell. She waited impatiently as she waited for one of the turtles answered.

"Hello?" a voice yawned. It was Donnie.

"Donnie! It's Jean! She's gone!" April rushed out.

"April? Slow down. What about Jean?" Donnie sounded wide-awake now.

"She's gone!"

"What do you mean she's gone? She's not up on the roof?" Donatello asked.

April took a deep breath and told him about the syringe that was laying in front of the couch.

"Alright. Don't touch it. We'll be right there!" he hung up the phone and ran to get his brothers.

Though the turtles live halfway across the city, it took them only minutes to get to April's apartment. They searched over the apartment as Don looked the syringe over closely. He shook his head.

"There are no fingerprints or even the name brand of it on this. The only thing is a drop of blood that is more then than likely Jean's."

"There is nothing out there ether." Leo said as he reentered the apartment. "No tire tracks, nothing."

"Who ever it was that took the dudette had all the time in the world. They didn't rush." Mikey added.

Raphael growled. "Didn't need to. They must have been watching her, us, for days and learned the habits. Then they took her."

"Oh god!" April wept. She was standing beside Donnie. "How are we going to find her if there is no trace." Donnie looked up at April as he touched April's arm gently.

"We'll find her," he replied softly.

*******

A dark van pulled up to a warehouse where another dark van was waiting. The sun was just starting to show. Two people, a man and a woman in white lab coats were outside of the other van. Jean was moved into the new van. Minutes later the new van drove off.

As the man drove, the woman strapped Jean onto the stretcher. When she was tied down , the woman began a IV feed that kept her hydrated and asleep. It was done with great care. Not because they cared about her, but because, they never knew what type of punishment their boss would diss dish out. Sometimes it was death, but the worst was they could be experimented on themselves or fed to one of the many beasts that their boss had a knack for creating.

The drive was a long one and when they arrived the IV feed had run out and Jean was starting to wake up. She stared up at the sky, her vision fuzzy and her hearing blocked.

Faces came into view, but they were unfocused. She knew that she was on a stretcher and they were pushing her along. They entered a building and all she could see was a white ceiling. The voices was talking but she couldn't focus on a single word. The stretcher stopped and they left. She rolled her head to the right and the left but her vision was still too blurry to really see anything. She just laid there, not having the energy to try to fight. She began to drift off to sleep.

Jean moaned softly, her head pounding furiously and a pricking pain in her arm coaxing her towards consciousness. She tried to raise a weak hand to her forehead and found she couldn't, some restraint holding her down. She could feel leather straps harnessing her ankles, wrists, waist, and neck before she opened her eyes.

"Here now… that will get you nowhere." A voice she didn't recognized purred smugly.

"What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?" Jean demanded, realizing now that not only was she bound, but she was blindfolded as well.

"You certainly are demanding, particularly since you are in no position to be so. No matter, the sedative I just gave you should calm you down soon enough." The voice continued.

The powerful drug that the person had pumped her with took effect quickly, dragging Jean back into a deep, fitful sleep.

Jean drifted between dark consciousness and reality-troubled sleep induced by the drugs that the man routinely pumped her up with. She didn't know how long she'd been in the lab, but the persistent and increasingly painful sore spots where she was strapped to the table said that it had been at least a few days, probably more. The incessant beeping of the machine she was hooked up to was her only clue that she was truly awake and she grew to hate the placid, evenly-timed sound more than anything else.

"I hope that withdrawal doesn't harm her too bad. badly All other tests are going along fine." the soft voice filled the room jerking Jean out of her sleep. She was still blindfolded. She turned her head toward the voice. There were other voices. They talked over her.

"She'll be asleep for the most part. The withdraw will hit her after she wakes up."

Jean listened in fear. She couldn't see or talk. The gag in her mouth made sure of that. She sensed them moving closer to her and she felt her clothing being removed. Shame and anger burned her all over. She began to struggle even more.

"Sir? Should I tranquilize her?"

"No! I need her body to be clear of any more drugs. It is bad enough her blood is still rich with it." the voice was then directed down to Jean. "Ok, my dear. Brace yourself. This is _really_ going to hurt."

With those words, Jean felt a burning pain along her shoulder and she screamed against the gag. She then felt cold hard steel enter the gash that he had made and pull it apart. Then if the cold burning in her shoulder wasn't enough twin points of pain entered her head. Behind the cloth she saw the blackness give way to blinding light. It felt like her head was going to explode. She screamed out one last time before her body shut down.

Slowly Jean came around. She sat up slowly, her whole body ached and her mind was fuzzy. She moved her hands to her belly where a slight burning was churning in the pit. She then noticed that she was naked. Her head shot up and looked around. She was in a small cream white room that had soft padding over the walls, ceiling and floor. She tried to stand but her legs wouldn't work. She gasped wordlessly at a pain in her shoulder. Her hands rose to her left shoulder and she looked down. There was a bright red gash in her shoulder. It ran from her neck to the end of her shoulder were her arm began. It was stitched with perfect expertise but it was still ugly. It was tingling and she longed to scratch it, like with most other wounds, but she daren't scratch it in case she tore the stitches.

A wave of nausea washed over her and she fell back into the wall unconscious.

Stabbing pains in her midsection were what awoke her. She sat upright and grabbed her cramping, twisting gut. She made to scream, but no voice came out. She couldn't talk. Her stomach was a twisting, burning, growling mass of red hot snakes, writhing and unfurling inside her.

Her body then began to converse convulse into fits. She blankly noticed that her teeth had sharpened, become pointed and a bit longer.  
_  
What's happening to me? _she thought. Then it was her legs and back, her lower abdomen and then her ankles and toes.

She buried her face in the floor padding again and slightly roared this time, writhing furiously on the floor, lashing out, clawing, kicking, anything to lessen the pain. Her very bone marrow felt as if it were on fire, her back was an agonizing lake of rippling, sweeping fur and muscle and extended extending bones. She felt something unfamiliar sweep out and around. She was growing a tail, the vertebrae forcing their way out of her tailbone. The sounds her body was making were sounds she never knew existed and never wanted to hear again.

She then finally made a slight noise as her vocal cords changed. Her ears traveled halfway up her head, her eyeballs felt as if they were bursting from their sockets, her jaw was on fire, she couldn't open her mouth to scream.

XXX

Pain. That's all she felt. She laid in the dark, her head hurting. She didn't know were she was. Slowly she sat up and looked around. It was dark, but for some reason she could see. The night was as light like a dawn or twilight. She moved stiffly but she still moved. She could never stay in one place too long. She had to keep moving. Why she didn't know, but she knew with some instinct that is was best to stay hidden and never let anyone see her.

She moved with slow jerky movements as she turned the corner. She climbed the fire escape of a building and finally reached a window. She peered inside and saw that it was dark. Sliding open the window she stood in the room. Her keen hearing picked up moaning from another room. She moved to a dark wood dresser and looked into the mirror on it. She bared long teeth at herself and saw the light reflect off of them. She slammed a fist into the mirror and turned from the shattered mirror to the bed and curtains and shredded the material.

A scream caused her to turn sharply and stare at a half naked woman in the doorway. Her blonde hair was tussled and her red lips were hanging open. A tall man in boxers appeared behind her.

She snarled and hissed and ran at the woman that in the back of her memory cause her pain. She swiped out with a arm and dug long sharp hooked claws into the woman's long slim leg. The woman shrieked and fell but before she could jump on her the man kicked her across the room. She landed on her feet and jumped out the window and rolled to her feet as she hit the ground. She ran as fast as she could and slid to a stop behind a dumpster, licking the blood off of her claws.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.

And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.

A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?

XXx

April hung up the phone. She had just called a contact and had received a tip that Monica Patterson had been sent to the hospital because of a attack. She turned to Donnie where he sat at his computer, squinting eyes glued to the screen.

"I don't want to get anyone's hopes up," she started. The turtles turned to her. They had almost given up. It wasn't like them to do so, but there had been no trace of Jean since she had disappeared two months ago. They had searched hard and long, but all searches had turned up empty.

"Monica Patterson had been sent to the hospital because of a attack. She had claimed that something had broken into her daughter's bedroom and trashed it. Then attacked her and her…friend. It could be nothing but this is the first and only action we have seen since Jean had disappeared."

XXXX

The four turtles had been searching the alley below Jean's apartment. They found nothing. Leo and Donnie had even snuck into Jean's room knowing it was safe since Monica Patterson was still in the hospital. They saw the destruction that was caused.

"Donnie, look here." Leo picked up a tuft of white fur.

Donnie peered at the fur. "What do you think?" Leo asked as Donatello took it. It was soft.

"Looks a lot like cat hair, but there is no pet cat." Donnie rolled the fur between his three fingers.

Xxx

While Leo and Donatello were up in Jean's room, Raph and Mikey were a few blocks away. They were looking in every shadow and corner. It was a slow process and already Mikey was whining and Raph's already short temper was starting to rise.

"Mikey, shut up!" he snarled again.

"I'm just saying, bro, if it was her, then what make you think she'll be back through here?" Mikey asked as he peered behind a dumpster.

"We don't know, but this is the best sign we've had in months." Raph gritted out.

"Well, _I_ don't see anything out here."

Then he noticed something. There _was _something different. In the shadows. He stared at it. It was a darker shadow. A late night police cruiser drove by. They were too far into the alley, that they didn't see him or Mikey, but it gave enough light for two eyes to flash in the dim light.

Catlike eyes. Though they were too big to be a mangy alley cat. "Mikey," he whispered back to his brother.

"What?"

"Ten feet in front of me." Raph slowly moved into a crouch and while the shadow focused on him, Mikey moved to the side and into the dark while Raph stayed where the figure could see him. He waited as Mikey crept along the side of the building. He waited as Mikey drew nearer to it.

There was a cat screech and a scuffle.

"Ow! It scratched me!"

The figure moved fast out of the shadows Mikey hot on its tail. Raphael grabbed it by the collar of the ragged hooded sweater that it wore. He slammed the small figure into the wall. The force stunned the figure long enough.

He kept it pinned as he looked over at Mikey. Mikey was holding his cheek. "Ya alright?"

"Yeah. That can't be Jean though. It's too fast. Jean was clumsy." Mikey moved so he could see better.

The figure was still dazed, its head hanging down.

"Hey Raph, look. It has a tail." Mikey had forgotten his scratch and pointed down at a long fluffy tail.

Raph flipped the hood back and he sucked air in through clenched teeth. She had fur over her face and her nose was different as was the cat silted pupils and ears. But the shape of her face was the same as was the light scent.

Jean blinked and looked up at him. Her ears went back and she began to fight.

"Hey Jean, little dudette! Calm down, it's us!" Mikey tried to reason. He stepped back as she began to screeched and yawl .

"Fuck this," Raph growled. She was too loud. He placed a open hand on her chest letting go of her shoulders. Before she could dig her now freed claws into him, he thumped her sharply on her temple. She was out. He caught her as she collapsed. He picked her up and turned to Mikey.

"Man, what happened to her?" Mikey looked scared.

"I don't know. But somebody messed with her and her head big time. Go get Leo and Donnie and April. I'm taking her to Master Splinter." After Mikey was gone he looked down at the girl in his arms. "Damn!" he whispered.

XXX

All four turtles and April met up in the sewers. Raph had flipped the hood back down over Jean's face. All eyes went to the small figure in his arms.

"You found her!?" April asked as she moved forward.

Raph shook his head. "Wait. Wait until we get back to the lair."

"Raph? What happened?" Donnie asked as they walked on

"As I said. Wait."

After many through twists and turns and from one tunnel to another they moved deeper into the sewers. Finally they stopped in front of a dead end wall. Leo reached up and pulled on a lever disguised as a sewer pipe. A door, camouflaged as part of the brick wall crept open.

"Raph, put Jean on the couch." Leo instructed pointing to the couch.

"Oh, like I never thought of that!" Raph said sarcastically as he put her down.

April moved forward and pushed the hood off. She gasped. "What happed to her!?"

Leo and Donnie moved forward as well. "My god," Donnie mumbled as he looked her over. He found a deep open gash on her left shoulder and two indents on the side of her head. "What ever happened someone experimented on her."

"Ya don't think...more ooze?" Mikey began.

Donnie shook his head. "I don't think so. All of that was disposed of and there are some deep scaring scarring under her…fur and a incision. Maybe she can tell us when she wakes up."

"Uh yeah, Donnie, we might what want to strap her down or put her somewhere." Raph spoke up remembering the way she had been wild out in the alley.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"Just take a look at Mikey. She got him good." Raph pointed out.

"Oh yeah! We had found her in the alley, I guess I scared her and she clawed me!" he pointed to the scratch on his cheek. "She didn't recognized ether either me or Raph."

There was a small hiss and all eyes turned back to Jean. She was slowly staring to wake up. She opened her eyes and for a spilt split second the room froze. Her eyes widened into huge circles and her ears went back. She pushed back and scrambled over the couch. She dropped to all fours, looking like a huge house cat.

"Jean," Leo said. "You need to calm down. We aren't going to hurt you." He took a small step toward her and she jumped back and ran into the wall. She saw that she was cornered and curled up into a ball, shaking.

The turtles tried to advance again but April called them back. "She's like a wild animal. Maybe one at a time."

Each one of the turtles tied to coax her out of the corner. But each time one tried to come near her she would give a low warning growl and press against the wall even more.

Finally April tried but Jean still pulled away. April stood up wiping tears away. "What's wrong with her? Who and what caused her to go so wild?"

"Maybe when she is ready she will tell. But for now…"

The soft old voice made April and the turtles turn. Splinter was standing behind them. He had been watching as each tried to break the fear that held the girl prisoner. The rat looked from his sons to Jean. He assessed the situation as he walked closer. He caught her eyes and held them as he walked closer. Mikey was just about to open his mouth when Leonardo shook his head.

Standing at four feet he didn't poise too much of a threat to the terrified girl. She watched him closely as he walked up closer to her. Her ears pitched forward picking up a slight humming that she could only hear. He kneeled knelt down, long tail curling around. Splinter closed his eyes and pressed his palms together before he reached out and placed a paw on her forehead.

Jean relaxed and closed her eyes and collapsed asleep.

"What did you do Sensei?" Leonardo dared to ask as Splinter stood back up.

"She was much like the animal the she had turned into. She needed someone close to her animal form. Though I am a rat, I am closer to her body size and warmth. You four were too big and brash. She will be fine when she awakes awakens." he glanced one last time at the girl. "We should let her rest. If she wants to tell us anything else, she can do so later." Master Splinter said.

XXX

It didn't take long to move Jean into Don's lab. He wanted to start her on antibiotics and an IV. In the presence of April he fully looked her over. As he ran his hands through the gray striped fur it was confirmed that she had been cut up before she had changed. There were small raised bumps on her arms and legs and back. They were small, but the one that worried him was the large gash on her shoulder. It had been sewn but something happened and the stitches had been torn open. There was a slight infection. When the clothes were removed, April saw that she had been wearing them out of habit then actually needing them. Fur covered her body, and though she had a distinctive female form, it was different, her breasts were smaller, and 'parts' were ether gone or covered so heavily in fur, that nothing could be seen. When April explained this to Donnie, his curiosity was piqued, though he remained silent, maintaining an air of scientific detachment.

They took turns watching her. First it was April, then Don. Mikey then had watch though he couldn't sit still and had to be threatened a few times to keep quiet. Leonardo then took over and finally it was Raphael. He leaned against the doorway watching her. It had been over twelve hours since he had found her and since she's been asleep. He watched as she breathed slowly, calm compared to the spitting fur ball she had become. He let his eyes stray over her form. Though it was covered he knew she no longer had the smelly rags she had been wearing on. In fact, she was wearing nothing. It had been enough to send Mikey into giggles and Leo to start to say something, April pointed it out that Jean no longer really needed them. That she had more then than enough fur to cover her. Raphael couldn't help but let his eyes wander He was a young adult male and he couldn't help it. His gaze froze though when he saw the end of her long tail twitch. It had been the only movement and it had him watching her with suspicion. Donnie had said to watch her carefully when she came out of her sleep, that she could go crazy again and pull the IV out, hurting herself.

Jean rolled her tongue around in her mouth. It felt rough and scratchy. She opened her eyes and stared straight up at a stone ceiling. She slowly moved and started to sit up. Something caught her mid-way.

"Don't move, Jean." The voice was rough and low and familiar though she couldn't place it. He pushed her back down and she had a moment of panic, but no pain came so she relaxed and tried to focus her eyes. "You stay, I'll be right back."

The body moved and she turned her head left and right. It was a rather large room, with stone walls and all kinds of machinery and computers around. She sighed and slipped back into a doze. She jerked back awake when she sensed other bodies in the room.

"Dude. She's waking up," a voice commented.

Her eyes opened.

"You okay little dudette?" the same voice asked.

"Hey. How do you feel?" another voice inquired.

This time, Jean was able to sit up a bit with a little help. She blinked her eyes again and this time everything became clear. Four turtles were staring at her. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. She tried to speak but nothing came out. She grabbed her throat and felt fur. She froze and then slowly held her hands out. They were covered in short white fur that faded into a soft gray with darker stripes once up past her wrists. She flexed her fingers and long sharp curved claws slid out then back in. She looked back up at the turtles with panic in her eyes.

"Whoa, don't panic. Relax. You don't remember us?" the tallest turtle held out his hands.  
"I'm Leonardo…Leo."

The one nearest to her pointed to himself. "I'm Donatello. Donnie."

The small one smiled, "Michelangelo…Mikey."

She turned her eyes to the last one.

"Raphael. Raph."

She moved her eyes over them trying to remember. Leonardo was the tallest and was a forest green with a blue bandanna Donatello was a olive green and wore a purple bandanna

Michelangelo was the smallest with a childish innocent look on his light green face and a orange bandanna. Her eyes settled on the last. He had a set in his square jaw and had deep emerald green arms that were crossed. He wore a red bandanna. Raphael.

_  
What the little girl is scared of a bike?  
_  
"Can you remember anything?" Donatello asked. He looked at her expectantly  
_  
Night Jean  
_  
Slowly it came back to her. She began to remember everything that happened before…her mind drew a blank. She couldn't remember past that night. Her brain black it out. But she did remember them.

She looked up and smiled and nodded. _I remember now, _she said, or tried to. Once the silent words was past her lips she knew she couldn't talk. Funny, she remembered screaming and making all kinds of racket. She pointed to her throat.

When she had smiled and nodded, all of them relaxed and relief took over. Donnie watched her try to talk. "If you allow me I can take a look at your throat."

Jean sighed and nodded.

Donnie shooed everyone out and picked up a tiny flashlight. "Now like the doctor would say, open wide." he held the flash light up and looked at her.

Jean rolled her eyes and opened her mouth.

Donatello aimed the light into her throat and his suspicion was conformed. confirmed Her throat was bright red and raw. He also couldn't help but look at her teeth. They were now much different from his and his brothers and even humans. He stared at the bright sharp fangs, longer then normal canine teeth on a human's should be. The lower jaw had them as well and a sleek recess where they rested so not to pierce the gum. Like an animal's fangs. Her back teeth was the same ripping and tearing teeth of a cat's. He looked also at her tongue. It wasn't the smooth thick muscle that humans had but was flatter and he could see the tiny hooks that was characteristics of a cat's. He felt hands on his plastron push him back. He stepped back and lowered the flash light and clicked it off.

Jean was lightly glaring at him. The look she gave him said it all. _I'm tired of being a science project. _

"I'm sorry Jean. But it is fascinating. Your whole mouth and jaw structure has changed. Your teeth and tongue are more like a ca-" he was cut off, when Jean's ears went back and she kicked his leg. She pointed back at her throat. "Oh ah, you'll be fine. It's just a very bad sore throat. You'll be talking again in no time. Just gurgle with salt water and try not to strain your voice."

She nodded and slipped off the table. The thin blanket fell and she then noticed that she wasn't wearing anything. Her eyes widened and she grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her.

Donnie noticed this as well and blushed as he explained what April told him.

Jean nodded, but she still felt hot under her fur. She gave him a pleading look.

He understood. "April did leave some clothes here for emergencies. They might be too big…"

Jean nodded furiously.

Donatello went to get them as she wrapped the blanket around her better. He came back shortly and gave them to her. After removing the IV he left her so she could get dressed.

She managed well with the t-shirt, but she knew she would have to work with the tail. She looked around in the room and she soon found a pair of sharp scissors. She picked them up and the pair of jeans and gave a victorious smile.


	10. Chapter 10

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.

And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.

A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?

XXXXXX

After Jean pulled the clothes on she swallowed hard, wincing at her sore throat. She looked around and shivered in nervousness. Donnie had dimmed the lights when he had left, but there was enough light for her to see real clearly. As she had noticed before it was a rather large room, with stone walls and all kinds of machinery and computers around. Behind her was a metal table that she had been laying on and beyond that she could see a bunk like bed with a purple comforter. Donatello's bed most likely. She frowned and hugged herself. She only had fleeting memories of what happened. She remembered though she had been wild. She couldn't remember the exact details but she couldn't believe she had acted like that. And not being able to remember the turtles? What had happened to her? And did she really want to know?

Jean walked hesitantly out of the room. She knew that she was in the turtles home and was now safe, but after what she had been through she was still wary. When she walked out she had to stand in awe. She could tell she was underground, but it was not claustrophobic. The main room had a high ceiling. At least thirty feet or more. Behind her over the room she had come out of had a second level of rooms. She looked to her left and saw a kitchen. She looked back to the middle of the room. The four turtles were just waiting. They hadn't noticed her yet. Then something caught her eye. Sitting in an overstuffed chair was a brownish grey rat. His noble head was slightly tipped down and seemed asleep.

"Jean!"

Jean jumped and before she could react she was swept into a hug. Jean tensed and dug her claws into her palms. She had a instinctive reaction to grab April with her arms and kick with her feet. April hugged her to the point of not breathing. Jean let out a slight squeak. April let go. "How are you? I was so worried!"

Jean smiled and nodded. She pointed to her throat.

April nodded. "Donnie told us that you can't talk right now." She led Jean over to the couch and made her sit down.  
She passed her a glass of water that Mikey had gotten from the kitchen.

As they talked, Jean drank the water. Her mouth felt like sandpaper and her throat felt ten times worst. When she finished the drink she looked back at all of them and waved April, Mikey and Donnie off. They were hovering over her like she was going to disappear.

They gave her confused looks and she sighed, irritated. She shot a look over at Raphael, knowing him to be a loner and tried to see if he'd understand what she wanted.

Her ears twitched involuntarily at a low chuckle he gave. She saw that no one else had noticed that she was the only one that heard it. "Guys, I think she wants space." Raphael pointed out.

"Oh."

They moved back and Jean gave Raph a thankful smile.

"Good evening Miss Patterson," a voice spoke up.

Jean looked over to where the rat was sitting. His eyes were open. He held her gaze and she met his. She knew that she couldn't talk, but she bowed her head in respect.

One his ears twitched slightly.

Leonardo stood up bowed, "Jean, this is Master Splinter."

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

Jean gave a half smile and again her ears twitched as well as her tail gave a nervous thump were it was laying.

The rat seemed to understand these body signals. "I understand you are as confused as we. I will tell you. Miss Patterson you have been missing for two months now." he waited as Jean's eyes went wide. "My sons and April, have looked for you. Whoever took you had left no sign. Last night you had attacked your mother. You were found by Raphael and Michelangelo and brought back here. What happened in those months you was gone, hurt you. You were wild. But you are yourself as much as you can be?"

Jean swallowed hard as faint memories can back. She turned her head away in shame. A light touch on her hand had her to look back at Master Splinter.

His eyes were soft. "You will be fine and things will get better," he sat back.

Jean nodded. She couldn't wait until she was able to talk again. She then looked back at the turtles and April. Her eyes settled on April and spread her hands wide.

April looked at her confused.

Jean rubbed her right cheek in frustration. She pointed at herself and then made a steeple with her hands.

It was then Leonardo stood up from the other end of the couch and walked over to were Master Splinter was and spoke in hushed tones. But before they could say anything

Mikey, who seemed to understand what she was asking hopped up to her. "You could live with us."

The elderly rat nodded. He knew what her mother was like from what April had told him. If she pushed aside the girl when she looked human who knew that she would do if she saw her now. Whoever changed her may still be after her. He did not want to put her life in jeopardy even more by sending her away. "She is welcome to stay here."

Jean thought it over. It would be the best bet. Though she could easily go back to April's, she knew that she would have to hide every time someone would come over. And the fact that April's apartment was too small for three people. She smiled and nodded.

They watched as Mikey swept Jean into his arms. "Welcome to the family," he said happily. He swung her around and her eyes went wide but she laughed silently.

"Mike. Put her down." Raphael spoke up.

Mikey set her down.

Leo walked up to her and held out his hand. Jean looked at it then took it. He squeezed it slightly then released it. "You have free roam of the place. Just don't leave without one of us. You could get lost in the sewers."

Jean nodded, then looked around at the main lair again then back at him.

"Sorry, I believe we forgot to tell you. You are underground. We've been in this particular area for two years now. It is a lot bigger then our last one." Donatello told her.

April looked at her watch, then stood and hugged Jean again. "I'm so glad your alright. I'll let Casey know and we'll bring your stuff down later. Well, I gotta go. Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" With that, she made her own way out.

Raphael huffed after she left. "Well we decided were she going to stay at. Did any of you geniuses think of were she's going to _sleep_ at?"

The other three fell slight. They looked over at Master Splinter. He had slipped out of the room shortly before. Only Jean had noticed him go. She had watched him walk into another room at the end of the large room. It looked way different from the other doors. It had two sliding doors with thin rice paper covering them.

"There is a empty room next to Raph's. We'll make sure it's ready. Mikey, come and help me." Donatello headed up the stairs, Mikey bounding after him.

Raph looked like he was going to say something but a look from Leonardo had him glaring back. "Whatever," he mumbled before he stomped out of the room.

Leonardo just sighed as he beckoned Jean to follow him. She nodded and they headed upstairs.

Donnie approached them. He smiled at Jean telling her that her room was ready. Donnie took over on the tour. He named off their rooms off as they went by as he took her to hers.

"This is yours."

He stepped back and watched her go in. She sit down on the bed as he hovered in the doorway.  
Jean look around the room. It was kinda plain.

"Feel free to make yourself at home. Maybe April can take you shopping. I mean, get stuff for your room."

She smiled at him. She then tapped her wrist.

"Oh, it's probably after ten. We had found you about ten last night." he nodded at her shocked look. "Yeah, you were out that long. Well, good night." he turned to leave, closing the door as he did.

Jean looked around again. It was clean and roomy. But the bare stone walls glared back at her. She looked back down at her hands and slid her claws out and studied them. They were curved like a cats, and like a cat's they were sharp and wicked looking. She relaxed her hands and curled up into a ball on top of the bed, she closed her eyes but opened them again and looked at the light switch with disdain. She took the pillow, aimed, and threw it. As soon as the pillow hit the switch she was engulfed in darkness.

XXX

Jean sat upright panting. Her body felt hot and uncomfortable. She found that by panting her body cooled down. She began to shake. The nightmare had shaken her badly. She knew she had one, but she couldn't remember what it was about and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. After only a few more minutes of lying there she climbed out of the bed. She just couldn't lay in bed anymore. She stepped out of the room and quietly padded down the stairs. The entire place was still. It was dark but she noticed with her new vision that she could see very clearly. She also kept expecting to trip or stumble, but she held her body upright and walked with a grace that she never had. She paused at the bottom of the stairs then walked into the living room area. She didn't see anyone. A clock told her that  
it was three in the morning.

She walked around to the couch and sat down. The presser pressure of her weight sent scents rolling up. They weren't unpleasant and she began to focus on them. Her nose twitched as her brain processed them. There was a slight sent of roses and dust. It smelled like…she thought on it. April. She remember smelling it on her when she had hugged Jean earlier. She sniffed as another sent brushed across her nose. Incense and candles and tea. It was Splinter's. She inhaled again another scent much like Master Splinter's, incense and candles but this time apples. She smiled beginning to like this game. That scent was Leonardo's. She shifted around and some more scents rose to her nose. This time it was sweet. It was a lot like candy and soda with a touch of cookies. She laughed quietly. It was Michelangelo's. No wonder he was so hyper. All the sugar. She sniffed again and caught Donatello's. It was slightly chemical and metallic , but those scents was almost overpowered by coffee. She shifted again and this time a strong scent came form the opposite side of the couch. She turned her head toward it and sniffed. The scent pulled her closer to it. She crawled on the couch closer to it. It was a thick musky scent with motor oil and grease with a under scent of a light sugar and milky scent.

Raphael.

It was almost overpowering and sent her head wheeling. She yawned and felt sleepy. She sighed and curled up into a ball in that spot, the scent oddly comforting.

XXX

Master Splinter was the first one up the next morning. He stared slightly at the sight of Jean curled up on the couch. She was curled around in a ball that only a cat could do. Her tail was laying across her nose and her ears were relaxed. He just smiled slightly and continued on his away to the kitchen. Leonardo and Donnie soon followed, Mikey not far behind. They didn't notice her, but Mikey did. He had started to walk past but stopped in mid stride and walked backward to the couch. He leaned over the back of the couch and stared down at her. A mischievous grin spread across Mikey's face. He reached down and ran a three fingered hand over her head like he was petting a big house cat. A quiet purr started then stopped. He sniggered. He looked over his shoulder to his two older brothers.

"Hey bro's, watch this. You pet her head and she purrs. Like a kitten!"

Leo rolled his eyes, but Donnie who still held a curiosity about her mutation started to get up. He stopped and sat back down, looking down at his coffee.

Mikey went to reach down to pet her again, but found his hand in a tight fist. He looked up into his temperamental brother's face. His amber eyes held a thunderous look in them.

"Michelangelo!" Master Splinter called out.

Mikey pulled his fist away and took a step back from Raphael who gave him a last glare then glanced down at Jean before he headed into the kitchen. "Yes, Sensei?"

"She is no pet. You are invading her personal space. Leave her alone." Master Splinter scolded as he stared across the way at his youngest son.

Mikey pouted but headed back to the kitchen.

Jean slowly opened her eyes. She saw that she was staring straight at the black screen of a large TV. She raised her head and cocked her ears back towards the low sound of voices. Turning her head she saw that the turtles and Master Splinter was sitting around a table in what looked like a kitchen. She stared at them trying remember how she got there. Then she remembered. She couldn't sleep in the room and she had come down and fell asleep on the couch. A small smile played on her lips as she watched them. They were like any family, the only difference was they were four big turtles and a rat. Donatello stood up to place a plate in the sink when he noticed her. He wiped his big hands on a dishtowel and walked over to her. The others noticed this and their heads turned as well. Donnie stepped up to her and kneeled knelt down in front of her.

"How are you feeling," he asked quietly.

Jean opened her mouth and tried to talk, "Better. My throat still hurts, but it is better. At least I can talk now." Her voice came out rough and low. It ached but she could talk.

"Good. Do you think maybe you can eat some?"

"Maybe."

She slowly got up and walked slowly, following him to the kitchen. Mikey stopped eating to watch her. His goofy grin  
plastered on his face.

She grinned back.

After fighting with her tail she was able to sit down. She looked at what was laid out on the table eggs and bacon. Splinter and Leo sat at the table. They looked up and smiled.

"Good morning Sir", she said.

"Good morning Miss Patterson," Splinter smiled again. "It is good to hear you speaking."

"Just Jean, please," she said as Mikey passed her a plate of eggs and bacon.

"You look stronger today," Leo complimented.

She nodded to him, "Thank you Leo." She stared down at the food and picked up the fork carefully. Once she moved the fork into a position in her hand that was conformable. She speared some eggs and lifted them to her mouth. It was then she found out how hard it was to chew when her teeth was no longer made for chewing. She swallowed the mouthful without embarrassing herself too much. But it had made her self-conscious. She looked up at the others and winced. They were watching her closely. Her head hung low and she mumbled a excuse and flew out of the chair and back to her room not even realizing that she didn't stumble even once.

Jean clenched her teeth as she used all strength not to take her anger and agitation out on the bed or wooden door. Instead she dug her claws into her hands. There was a knock on the door and Raphael opened the door. She spun around her eyes narrowed and her ears back.

"Jean. It will take time to get used to yourself. If you won't eat down there, at least eat up here until you can control those teeth of yours." He sat her plate down on the small desk that was by the door. He looked back at her and his face was hard though his auburn eyes were soft. It looked strange in his face and with his temperament. He turned to leave.

"Raph…"

He stopped though he was still turned.

"Thank you."

Raphael nodded and left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading and helping me with the story. **

**A/N: I what to thank all who have taken the time to review. **

XXX

Later that day April and Casey came down. She had Jean's backpack that had been at her apartment during her disappearance. April smiled and wrapped Jean in another hug. Jean hugged back and Casey came forward and did the same. Jean had the same instinctive reaction to grab each one kick with her feet. Casey grinned at her and brushed her shaggy hair back. "Wow, April wasn't kidding when she said you had changed. How you liking the new you?"

Jean shrugged. "I haven't really had a chance to look at myself. But I noticed that there are a lot of things that is different." She sniffed and her brain memorized Casey's scent just like she did last night with the other's. She wrinkled her nose a little at the scent of beer and junk food.

April grabbed Jean and pulled her away. "I thought you could use some new clothes and some other things. Come on." April pulled her back to her room.

Jean stared at herself fully for the first time. She was standing in front of the glassless mirror April had brought, trying on the few clothes.

April had held up the mirror and Jean's eyes went to her reflection and couldn't tear herself away.

April had hung the mirror up on the wall and Jean had thrown a sheet over it. After she stared at herself she had turned away. She asked what had happened when they found out that she had went missing.

April told that she and Casey and the guys had searched everywhere for her but the people that taken her had left not a clue. Even the syringe that had been left behind held no clues. When Monica Patterson had finally come home, April went to her and told her that Jean was missing and if she knew of anyone that would take her. Monica had scoffed and told April why would anyone want her? That Jean more or less ran away and good riddance. April said it took all of her restraint not to hit the woman. It wasn't until the other night that they even had a lead. Jean had apparently broke into her old bedroom and attacked her mother. She had put some rather nasty gashes into her right leg. It taken twenty stitches for each of the four gashes.

Jean let out a low whistle. Not disgusted, but amazed that her new claws could do that. April then told her to forget her. She had a new life and was safe. Jean nodded and together they redid her room. April had taken a wild guess and from what Jean told her about the times she spent up on the roof staring into the sky, she brought a bunch of pictures of the planets and stars. She also brought a bunch of glow in the dark stars that Jean adored. They put her room altogether and laughed and giggled, relaxing.

But later after April was gone, Jean's eyes strayed back to the sheet covered mirror. Closing the door she pulled it back off and stared at herself. This time she wore no clothes and noticed that April was right, she didn't really need them anymore. She was the same height. But if it was possible she looked taller. Her body seemed longer and more slim. Her ribcage was narrow and her breasts were smaller. She also found out her body was covered in short soft fur. It was a soft light gray with darker gray tiger stripes. Her ears were a darker gray but not as dark as her stripes. Her face had a blaze of white. It started at her forehead and widened to include her nose and mouth. The white started again at her chest and went down her belly and the insides of her thighs which tapered off to a point. Her hands and from her mid calf to her feet was also white. Her tail was rather long for her body size and had dark gray rings around it. Her hair was the same brown black, but instead of the straight even locks it was shaggy and shoulder length. She turned and stared at her fur covered back. She turned back around and peered close at her eyes. They were also the same mismatched colors and were in a more tilted angle and the pupils were cat like.

Jean sighed and ran a hand over her furred cheek. She looked back over at the small pile of clothes. There wasn't much. Jean gave a crooked grin. It was April's way of telling her that she didn't need them anymore. But she was born human and it would be hard to stop wearing clothes.

She pulled a t-shirt over her head as well as a pair of jeans that already had a hole cut out in the back. She looked at herself and burst out laughing.

She looked ridiculous. Like a wookie in clothing. Plus she felt that every time she moved her fur was rubbed the wrong way and it bothered her. She knew she would have to talk about this to Master Splinter. He had fur and wore a very loose robe. She quietly walked down stairs. Mikey was sitting on the couch yelling at some video game that he was playing. Her ears swiveled around and her nose picked up the sounds and scents of the others. Donnie was in his room/lab, Leo was in another room that she hadn't noticed before. But she didn't pick up any scent or sound of Raph. He was not there. She turned to the doors on the other end of the lair and walked up to Master Splinter's room.

She knocked on the wooden doorframe lightly.

"Come in." She heard the old, raspy voice say from behind the door. She slid the rice paper door open and stepped in."Master Splinter?" He was sitting cross-legged on a small pillow. He must have been meditating. She sat cross-legged in front of him.

"Yes?"

"I'm having…fur problems....my clothes are very uncomfortable and the fur is rubbed wrong. It hurts almost to a point. April said that I don't really need clothes or at least not many," she said embarrassed.

Master Splinter understood."Do not worry, my daughter. I have had that…problem to began with. Unlike you I was born animal and gained human intelligence later. You was born human and will have to get used to your animal form. You was once human, like April, a teenager like my sons, but now also furred animal like me. I wear this robe out of Japanese tradition, in honor of my Master Yoshi. We will think of something."

Jean nodded and moved to stand up.

"Jean?" Master Splinter raised a paw stopping her, "Would you care to join me?"

"In meditation? I'm afraid I was no good at it. Leonardo tried to show me."

"I know. He told me about it. You remember what he told you?"

Jean nodded and moved her legs in the half lotus position and mimicked Master Splinter as he moved his own paws into the form of an oval. They sat there for a long while. Jean fell out of the meditation, but stayed in the position and just relaxed. She didn't think too much, but allowed herself to pick up on sounds. She heard the slow but steady breathing of the rat beside her. She listened to it for awhile then expanded. She could hear Mikey still making racket in the living room and the others moving around. Jean focused on the breathing of Master Splinter again. In fact she forced so deeply she began to hear his heart beat as well. It was beating slow and steady, almost like a human's. She continued to listen to his heart beat and soon it became loud in her ears.

Suddenly there was a crash followed by yelling. Jean jumped and yelped. Her eyes flew open and she looked over at Master Splinter. He had opened his eyes and together they climbed to their feet. Master Splinter slid open his door. They were greeted to a sight.

Raph was running after the screaming Mikey. When Mikey flew past he paused only long enough to grin at her. "Love the tail!" He then disappeared around the corner.

Jean looked back at her tail. It was poofed out. She grabbed it and began to smooth the fur back into place. Once it was back in place she looked at Master Splinter. "Dare I ask what was that about?"

"Just one of the daily occurrences. You'll get used to them." Donnie said as he walked past carrying a tall mug of coffee.

Jean looked back at Master Splinter and bowed her head. He did the same and retreated back into his room. Jean stepped down the three steps that led to his room and looked around. Mikey was still off screaming wherever Raph had him cornered at. She didn't really want to be alone so she took off in the direction that Donnie had took. She softly padded up to the open doorway. She watched as Don rubbed his temples and drum his fingers on the keys. Her eyes flicked across the screen.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Don nearly jumped out of his shell, he whirled around staring at her, "Jean. Hi. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm still figuring out on how to work around this body. It is so different. What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm…uh…well, I'm looking over your blood samples."

"Dare I ask were you got them?" Jean stared at him annoyed.

"When you were unconscious the other night I had to start you on antibiotics. Your laceration was open and I took the liberty of drawing some blood." Donatello winced under her glare. The light caught her eyes and gave her a demonic look.

She huffed, "Sure why not stick more needles into me. Like I didn't have enough done already. Too late to do anything about it now." she sighed and looked back at him. "So, how mutated is it?"

"Very. I've compared it to other human's samples and to a normal cat's. I haven't had time to really study the blood cells, but yours is nether human's or cat's. The cells look like they had been twisted somehow to make a whole new blood strand." Donnie began to type rapidly.

A picture of bright red blood cells came up on the computer's screen. They were moving normality or what looked normal to Jean.

"See here is a close up of a human's, and here is a cat's." he pressed another key and the picture was replaced with another. "They look basically the same. The only difference one can really tell is by measuring the number of chromosomes in the blood. Humans and animals have a different number; also, based on the number, you can determine what animal or species it is. Cat red cells tend to develop small points, crenulations. And like human blood, feline blood has blood types A, B, or AB." Donatello turned in his chair to look at her, his eyes serious. "And this is yours." he pressed another key and a picture of Jean's blood came up. The cells were a darker red then the ones he had shown her before and held a tiny black spot in each one.

She didn't know much about science but even she could see the difference. "How did it get to be changed like that?"

Donnie sighed and turned back to his computer. "I don't know. Maybe gene therapy. But if it is then is this is advance. Very advanced. Whoever did this was able to actually splice a cat's genes into your own and it caused a mutation and those also changed your outward appearance."

"Like yours? With that ooze?" Jean cocked her head and stared intently at him. She had pushed a stool up closer and was sitting on it very much like a cat. Her legs was hunched under and her arms was placed right between her legs. Her tail was relaxed though the end was slightly moving side to side like a cat's.

"No. See the formation of the ooze was all just a big mistake. An unknown mixture of discarded chemicals was accidentally exposed to a series of radiated waves and the ooze was found to have mutanagenic properties. You know the rest. Your blood has no traces of the ooze or radiation."

Jean sighed, disgusted. She hopped down from the stool gracefully. "So I was just one big science project for someone. If they did all that work, how did I get away?"

Donnie shook his head. "I-we don't know and you don't remember do you? Maybe we…I could find out?"

She smiled at him. "We can find out together."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.**

**A thanks to Mikell for beta reading.**

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?**

**XXX**

A week. Had it really been that only that long? She was fully healed in body but unfortunately not in mind. She continued to still have nightmares and almost every morning she was found asleep on the couch and always in the same spot. It didn't take long before they began to realize it was also the same spot that Raphael usually choose when he would watch TV. But other then that she didn't seem to try to get close to him. In fact she seemed to slightly avoid him. She talked to him and didn't ignore but she didn't seek him out.

April's bond with her had formed why back and because she was the only other female and could relate to her the best. Donatello was thrilled when she showed interest in all of his gadgets. He wasted no time in starting to teach her what they all were. And they both were studying on the affects of her mutation. Master Splinter was as close to a parent figure as she could get. She listened to all of his stories with intense interest often joining Leonardo in his studies. And Mikey was happy to have a buddy. She loved Mikey's jokes They picked back up were Mikey had left off teaching her how to play video enjoyed indulging in 'pizza attacks'. Mikey had been relived that she still loved pizza, though she still ate ether in her room or when every else was gone.

A pair of eyes watched her as she took her plate up to her room. The girl that he had first met had seemed to disappear and in her place a completely different person. She still moved with a stiffness, as if she was going to fall any minute. She never did and sometimes he would catch her move gracefully but then she would caught herself and her movements would become jerky again. He remembered that first night that they had met and Leo had put them on the patrols that would include watching her.

He had been surprised at her attack but as she continued to try to hit him and her determination had actually impressed him. She had been too clumsy but she had the passion. Raphael wasn't much of a problem solver but this clicked in him. The girl had spent all her life as a klutz and trying not to fall down, that now that she has the grace she didn't know how to use it and used all her energy on something that wouldn't happen any more.

Raphael moved to his father's room to talk with him.

Jean placed her plate in the sink and pulled on the long gloves that April had brought for her. Jean had found out that her fur took forever to dry after the first time she had taken a shower. And to do one plate and a fork it would take twenty minutes to dry her hands even if she used a hairdryer. She then began to wash it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Master Splinter. "Yes Master Splinter?"

"Jean, it had been brought to my attention that you would like to train with the boys."

Jean stared at him. "You mean ninjitsu?" He had been teaching her about mediation but never had brought her learning what he had taught and was teaching April and the turtles. She had never mentioned it to him. She had been planning to bring it up but someone had beaten her to it. And she had only told three off of it. April, Leo, and Raph. She smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."

Master Splinter nodded and turned to leave, "Then I'll see you at tonight's training."

Later that night instead of claiming the TV like she normally did when they went to the night sparing she followed.

"Jean! Hey dudette, you coming to watch us spar in the dojo!?" Mikey exclaimed as he bounded past. He stopped and wrapped an arm around her giving her puppy dog eyes. "

Yep. I think Master Splinter is going to teach me."

"Cool!" Mikey let go of her and ran into the was the last one in and stood in awe as she look around the massive room. Weapons of all kinds hung neatly on the walls. On one of the far walls, a Japanese flag hung proudly. There was also a well abused punching bag suspended from the ceiling and a rack of weights. She walked to a far corner of the dojo and sat down curling her tail around her legs. She watched as they began their lessons. They all grabbed some practice weapons.

Donnie and Mikey went first after they all warmed up. They bowed to each other and got into fighting positions.

Donnie was the first to make a move by charging toward Mikey. Mikey easily dodged Donnie by jumping up in the air with ease. Donnie spun around and tried to hit Mikey in the back of his shell, but Mikey flipped in mid air and kicked Donnie in the plastron, sending him flying across the room.

Donnie landed on his feet somehow, and jumped at Mikey, who was staring wide-eyed at Donnie. Donnie hit right into Mikey and knocked him straight to the ground. He lost his nunchakus. Mikey gasped for air because the air was knocked right out of him. He jumped up and charged toward Donnie. He started to try a series of punches and kicks but Donnie blocked each saw an opening and took it, smacking Mikey right in the legs with his bo-staff, causing him to fall on his shell. Mikey found the base of the staff at his throat.

Donnie helped Mikey up and they walked over where Jean was sitting. Mikey sat to her right, Donnie sat to her left. Mikey had a small pout. Jean smiled and leaned against Mikey slightly. He seemed to enjoy the attention and leaned back.

Raph and Leo stood up and walked to the center of the room. Like Donnie and Mikey, Leo and Raph got into fighting stances. Raph was the first to strike. He charged toward Leo and swung his practice sais. Leo slid to the left with ease and jumped in the air. Raph saw this and quickly spun around and tossed his right sai in the air. Raph lifted his right arm in the air and grabbed Leo's left foot and tugged him down roughly. He brought his arm down just in time to catch his sai.

Leo fell to the ground with a thump but he jumped up quickly. As he did so, he slid his right leg under Raph and knocked him to the growled angrily and got up. He glared at Leo as he dropped his sais to the ground with a audible, "CLANG!".Leo understood what he had meant and dropped his own started to throw punches a kicks at Leo who simply dodged each. Raph frowned and started to kick and punch much faster.

She soon realized each one's style. Leo would much rather dodge the attacks and let the enemy wear themselves out, while Raph wanted to get the job done quickly and wore himself out much minutes had passed and Leo must have seen an opportunity to strike and did so, popping Raph in his jaw roughly. The blow was hard enough to send Raph flying across the sent a glare at Leo and stood up and walked away. He stomped out of the dojo.

"Sore loser, every time!" Mikey whispered to Jean. Jean nodded, though she could see were Raphael came from. In the time that she had been with then she now understood the need for him to beat Leo, even if it was only in practice. Leo was the favored student. In Raphael's eyes Leo needed to be brought down a notch.

Splinter excused the others and called her over. He had her to go through a series of warm up movements. He watched her closely. She tried hard almost too hard. Master Splinter saw that she wanted to learn, but she was focusing too much on where to place her feet or when she would turn she thought too much on where she would move to.

"Jean." he stopped her. "Child, you are thinking too much on where you are moving to. Free your mind. You will not fall."

Jean stopped and took a deep breath. _Come on relax. Girl, you have not fell even once since you had been changed. Donnie said that a cat's genes had been spliced into your own. Let the cat take over. The cat knows. _After Jean relaxed she bowed to Master Splinter and took another deep breath and began the warm ups again.

This time she flowed through the warm ups. The simple exercises were what he had taught to his sons years ago. But she moved with a grace that even Leonardo and Michelangelo didn't have. He suspected that it was due to the fact that she was almost more cat then human now. After two hours he called the session to a stop. "Good. I will resume your lesson in the morning after the boys."

Jean bowed to him and watched him leave. She bit her lip to keep from jumping from joy. She then looked around and then did the movements again. She then stopped and did something she had always wanted to do. A cartwheel. At first she was afraid that she would fall but after she did it she grinned big. She then began to copy some of the movement that she had seen the turtles do that day. She did slip and fall, sometimes ending painfully on her butt or her knees, but she tried them again and finally she was able to Mikey's first movement he had done earlier. She jumped up in the air and flipped in mid air. She landed hard but she landed on her feet. She could move! The freedom of movement she had always wanted! She now had it.

"I've never seen anyone so happy to learn Ninjitsu."

Jean looked her shoulder. Raphael stood just inside the door, wearing a scowl on his face, his arms crossed."Well, when one has spent much of their life walking around with a handicap that made them fall every five minutes then learning how to be graceful you would be excited too." she retorted staring at him.

"I hope you know that it won't be easy. There will be a lot of bruises and pains and-" he was cut short when Jean ran up to him and shoved him.

"You don't think I can't handle it!?" she snarled. Her ears were pinned back and her tail was swishing madly behind her. "_Look_ at me!" she shrieked, "The experimentation that they did on me wasn't exactly pain free! My whole body changed. My insides twisted and turned! I grew a tail! My teeth had fallen out and new ones grew! My _eyes!_" her voice rose even higher. "My eyes oozed and ran then changed! Is that enough details for you? And you think that I can't handle a little soreness and mere bruises?" she shoved him again this time out the door. "Men and their egos!" she then jumped over him and took off up to her room.

Raph turned around and raised his eyebrow ridges at the sight of his brothers staring at him.

"Way to go Raphie!" Mikey laughed.

"Whatever." he scoffed. He went back into the dojo, muttering, "Women."

XXX

Jean didn't know why Raphael seemed to bring the worst out in her. But he deserved it. She growled as she paced in her room. She let her claws slide out and dug them into the wooden plank that she and Leo had carried up into her room. The fresh smell of peeled wood tickled her nose and she sneezed.

"Bless you." the soft voice of Donatello sounded behind her.

Jean turned around and smiled warmly, "Donnie."

"You alright?" he looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, it was just my nasty temper again." she sheathed her claws and looked at him. "So what's everybody doing?"

"Master Splinter and Leo is off meditating, Mikey decided to have pizza tonight and Raph is in the dojo." he looked down at his hands again, "Jean-"

"Dinner! Pizza time dudes…and dudette!" He was cut off when Mikey's voice shouted out in the main room.

"Do you want me to bring you a slice?" Donnie shook her head.

"No. I think I'll eat down there tonight." She walked up to Donnie and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks."

When they walked into the kitchen everyone else was at the table. Leonardo looked up surprised as Jean slid into a chair. "You eating down here?"

Jean nodded, "I can't eat in my room forever. Plus after seeing the way Mikey eats I really shouldn't feel so bad."

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed. Except Raphael. He kept glaring at her the whole time. Jean just ignored him.

Mikey then proceed to prove her point. He began to gobble down his.

Jean picked up the pizza and bit into it. True her teeth was not made to chew, but she still had her cheeks. The past week she had learned to control her teeth. She just had to take smaller bites. She ate dinner with them and laughed at Mikey. Just as they were finishing up Raph sent one last glare at her then stood up. "I'm going to bed." He mumbled not looking back at them. Master Splinter also began to walk toward his room.

"Good night, Master Splinter." the boys all yelled in unison. Jean laughed as she pulled on the gloves so she could wash the dishes. Thankfully they weren't many. Paper plates seemed to dominate most of the china. She put the last dish away and dried her damp fur. She turned and almost squeaked when she saw Donatello still sitting at the table. "I thought you had went back to the lab." She said after her heart calmed down.

"Nah. I was just thinking."

"And what is going through the whiz kid's mind?" Jean joked as she sat down at the table.

"Many different things. Jean, earlier I wanted to ask you-" again he was cut off when Mikey came bounding up waving a movie.

"Hey guys! Did you want to watch this?"

Jean's ears pitched forward at a low growl from Donatello. That was new. The olive turtle was normally quiet and hard to anger.

Donatello sighed and his shoulders dropped. "Yeah Mikey. We'll be right there."

Jean didn't remember the name of the movie that Mikey had picked out. Whatever it was it was a gory one. Normally Jean would be hanging onto every blood splattered scene, but tonight she was distracted. She got lost in her thoughts and was shaken out of her thoughts at a loud snore. She looked around and saw that Mikey had fallen asleep in the middle of it and was snoring loudly. She looked over to were Donnie was. He had also fallen asleep but at least hewas quiet. She then noticed that Leo had joined, though he didn't really pay attention ether. She turned back to the movie just as the last monster was killed and the credits began to roll. She yawned and stretched her arms up. Leo did the same as he stood up and stretched.

Jean really didn't want to go to bed though she was tired. She was beginning to dread the nightmares though she couldn't remember them.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked looking over at her.

"Oh, nothing." she stood up and looked back at the two turtles still asleep. She smiled and shook her head. She followed Leo up the stairs.

"I'll see you in the morning." Leo said stepping into his room.

"Okay. G'night." she waved as Leo waved back and continued on down toward her room. She paused outside Raphael's room. Loud music was playing. She bit her lip and raised her hand to knock, but shook her head. Why did she want to seek him out when he was so mean to her? She hadn't done anything to him and he had been nice that night before she had been taken. She _had __liked _spending that time with him. She opened her door and turned the light on. Untying the red obi sash to her knee length yukata she let it fall. She then pulled on her favorite black cotton pants and black and white tank top. April had gotten her five of the yukatas. All of them was pastel floral prints expect one, which was a bright red with a white obi. She wore them most of the time now like Master Splinter. The soft cotton was loose and didn't pull at her fur. Though she still wore loose t-shirts and pants every now and then. She curled up on the bed feeling even more alone then she had felt when she was still at home.

Jean shot out of the bed, panting. Another dream and like the last one she forgot it as soon as she woke up. All that she knew was that it was bad. She sighed and walked out of her room. She knew were she was headed. The couch. Maybe she should just move down to the couch. That is were she always ended up at. But tonight something was different. The lights were off, but the flickering TV wasn't. She sniffed. There was only one turtle and he was wake and waking watching TV. Her dark gray cat ears swiveled. As quietly as possible Jean padded down the stairs, following the noise.

Ahead of her was the couch. Voices reached her ears. The back of the couch was facing her impairing her vision and making her think that no one was around. A slight movement caught her attention and Jean grinned.

Crouching down she crawled across the room towards the couch. The predator within her took over as she eyed her prey and moved silently in the dark. She kept low and paused when her position was in potential danger.

Finally she was crouched just a few feet away from the couch. Jean's nose was filled with the smell of her victim. It was a purely masculine scent with motor oil and grease with a under scent of a light sugar and milky scent.

The give-away trait of her victim tapped his fingers slowly. Jean hunkered down as she watched.

She prepared herself for the jump.

For a third time he tapped his fingers and Jean felt her tail twitch as she judged the distance and made the final preparations.

On the fourth tap Jean launched herself off the floor. Her body soared through the air. With ease she reached one clawed hand down and slapped the fingers.

Unfortunately for Jean she had forgot that he was a ninja and used to sneak attacks. He had known where she was and when she had moved. The arm came up and batted her down onto the couch. He flipped her and she landed on her back her legs on his lap and her head on the other end of the couch. She felt a presser pressure on her belly. One of Jean's eyes opened and then the other. She looked at first at the large hand pressed against her belly, keeping her pinned down. Her eyes followed the green arm to met the two amber eyes that were glaring at her.

"What are you doing?" his voice was low.

"You know I don't know. I guess I was just practicing my hunting skills," she said. "So, what are you doing up?"

He glared down at her. "Sometimes I can't sleep. What are _you_ doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," she said finally.

"I'm not surprised," he said looking back to the TV.

Jean laid there waiting for him to lift his hand but he didn't. "Uh, you think you can lift your hand. I'd like to get up now."

He didn't answer but continued to watch the program and hold her down. Jean began to squirm and wiggle but she couldn't move and he didn't lift his hand up. She finally gave a irritated grunt and then lifted her head to glare at him. "Let me up please."

Raphael turned from the movie to grin evilly at her. "No. You stay right there. You wanted to sleep on the couch then that's what you are going to do. Right there." His grin got wider as she began to wiggle even more.

She snarled then gave up. He had turned his attention back to the movie. Jean turned her head sideways her legs still laying on his lap. She crossed her arms and began to watch the movie. It was some action movie. It held her attention for awhile until she began to drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.

And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.

A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?

XXX

Unconsciousness was beginning to lift and as she lay on her side, Jean's senses were coming back to her. The first to return was feeling. She felt… _an arm?_

Sure enough, there was an arm draped over her shoulder, gently holding her close to a body. The chest rose and fell against her back and she could feel the warm breath against the top of her head and ears. The scent of the person behind her filled her nostrils. The masculine smell with motor oil and grease and sugar and milk. Jean still hadn't opened her eyes and as the feeling in the rest of her body returned she felt her tail was coiled around something as well. _Why is my tail wrapped around...HOLY SHIT!_ Her eyes snapped open and her head turned and her suspicions were confirmed.

Laying behind her was none other than hotheaded Raphael.

For a minute Jean lay there thinking she was in a dream. After blinking a few times and biting her lip she decided she was definitely awake. Suddenly the previous night came back to her. Her thoughts were cut short by Raphael stirring slightly. Jean froze as the turtle's head rested on the top of her own. Flattening her ears to her head, Jean listened as Raphael's breathing stayed steady. He was still sleeping. Her ears had picked up a sound and although her eyes were closed she still knew what was going on around her.

Raphael was still asleep and her back was flat against his plastron, his arms wrapped around her torso their legs and her tail tangled together. Around the couch were the others Jean could hear them snicker and whisper.

"Oh, that is like, SO cute." Mikey laughed lightly.

"Yeah, imagine what Sensei will say." That was Donatello. He sounded slightly depressed.

Leo snorted and said, "I don't think he'll really care. But imagine what Raph will say. I don't even think he knows what happened."

Jean smelled the light scent of Master Splinter. He stood next to the sofa where Jean and Raphael lay. She could feel his eyes on her and even though her eyes were still closed she knew he was smiling lightly.

"I know you're awake Jean." he said quietly.

Jean opened one of her eyes and looked at him. She had thought correctly. The rat had a half smile on his furred face. "You best get up and wake Raphael. Morning practice is in a hour." he then turned and slowly headed back to the kitchen.

Jean looked up at the other three turtles that were hanging over the couch looking down at her. Mikey was grinning wildly and even Leo had a half smile on his face. Only Donatello wasn't laughing.

Leo shook his head one last time and headed into the kitchen as well with Donatello following. Mikey leaned over the couch. "What did you guys _do_ last night?" Mikey laughed.

This time Raphael woke up. Jean felt him stiffen and then shoot almost straight up and off the couch to tackle Mikey. Mikey yelped and ran out of the room, Raphael hot on his heels.

When Raphael had jumped up the movement pushed Jean and she fell off the couch, landing with a loud thud on the floor.

"Ow!" she then stood up. She growled in the direction of Raphael. Once she was fully upright, she began to awkwardly dust herself off, staring down at the ground as she did so.

She then growled to herself and raised her head. Why should she be embarrassed? Nothing happened and it was his fault. If he had removed his hand last night instead of keeping her pinned in his own sick little game then this would not have happened. She held her head up and joined the others at the table. Breakfast was uneventful and passed quickly. She then followed everyone to the dojo and again watched the boys in their exercises. This time though when they paired up it was Leonardo and Michelangelo and Donatello and Raphael.

When they were finished Master Splinter called Jean over. He motioned for her to kneel. Jean did so in the typical Japanese style. She looked up at him waiting for him to began

"You did well, yesterday evening. I have meditated on whether or not to fully teach you Ninjitsu. But the training of Ninjitsu is hard. You will have to accept the pain and suffering of the training. Can you?" Master Splinter stared hard at her.

Jean bowed her head. "Yes I can, Master Splinter."

Master Splinter nodded briefly. "The first of the 18 disciples would be spiritual refinement. To be an effective ninja, one has to have the spirit of one. The willingness to work hard. You are years behind the boys. You will have to have more training then they. Lessons will have to be more then twice a day. Can you do this?"

Jean was silent. She wanted to learn. More then any of them knew. She closed her eyes in a half lid. "I want to learn…Sensei. Teach me."

XXXx

Like he had warned it was hard. Her muscles were sore almost to a point that she wanted to cry. But she set her jaw and moved on. Master Splinter didn't rush her, but he did make her have three training sessions a day. Her willingness to learn and often joining Leonardo for extra help and lessons she moved fast through the lessons. Master Splinter had her to study Taijutsu, the unarmed combat phase of Ninjutsu training. He had told her before using weapons, one must be able to fight without weapons. She learned striking and joint-locking techniques. Her once slim arms began to build up in slight muscles. She was often paired with April in learning these movements. Master Splinter knew that she would never be able to beat anyone in sheer strength and he knew at the moment April would be the best partner for her. At first April overpowered Jean in the hand to hand combats but it wasn't long before Jean was able to push April to the ground and pin her there. Jean used her speed to her advantage and soon the only time April was able to beat her was when Jean was extremely tired.

It was then Master Splinter had her to learn Kenjutsu. She loved the fluid movements of the swordfighting. From there it was with staffs and sticks then she learned to throw shurikens. She then moved on to the spear, the naginata then the kusarigama. All were hard and she messed up and had cut her self many times when Master Splinter had her to use the real weapons. She had long past ignored the small cuts. But it was one night after two hours of using the kama that she misplaced her foot and she turned too fast and fell.

She landed on a heap and pursed her lips. A sharp pain stung her left leg and she grunted as she began to stand back up.

"Jean! Stop!" the sharp command came from Splinter.

She froze and looked up at the rat. He looked at her with concern. "What is it?" she asked.

"Stay still and don't move." He motioned for her to stay. He then hurried to the dojo's door and called out. "Donatello, can you get your first aid kit please."

Jean watched as much as she could. Why would he need the first aid kit? She sighed and then as she waited she felt something warm and sticky under her left hand. She looked down to where her hand was resting on the floor. A large pool of blood was quickly spreading under her hand. She gasped a little and her eyes took in the sight. The kama's blade was imbedded in her leg.

"Oh shit!" the rough voice of Raphael sounded behind her.

Jean's ears twisted back as she heard him and the others come into the room. She heard someone hurry toward her and Donnie appeared with the first aid kit. He positioned himself on Jean's left side.

"It's nothing, really," Jean grumbled.

"Let me take a look," Donatello said.

"Jean, please." Splinter ordered gently.

Donnie examined the situation. "The blade doesn't look too imbedded. But it would be best if I pull it out here. Jean brace yourself."

"_Ok, my dear. Brace yourself. This is really going to hurt."  
_  
Jean's eyes widened in terror and she stiffened. The voice seemed to echo through her head. "No!" she started to back away. She jerked her body but she couldn't go far, Jean felt two strong arms clamp down on her shoulders.

"Jean, will you please stop moving around," Donnie begged. "You are making it hard and  
you could hurt yourself even more."

" Relax, kitten. Donnie's not gonna hurt you."

Jean's jaw trembled and she took a deep breath. "Ok." she saw Donnie nod at Raph and felt his hands tighten even more. Donnie's chocolate brown eyes met her green and amber eyes then he lowered his and took a hold of the blade and pulled it out. Jean bared her teeth and felt her fur stand out. She felt more blood pore out.

Donnie pushed the cotton robe up higher on her thigh and began mopping up the blood so that he could see the wound better. "Oh shell…." he breathed, then expelled a low whistle of relief. "Thank god. I was worried that it had hit a main artery. But it's still bad. Nasty and you have lost a lot of blood and still losing it."

"Michelangelo, can you please bring Donatello some more clean towels," Splinter suggested.

"Fine," Mikey sighed. He left to carry out his sensei's request.

Michelangelo came back with the towels and handed them to Donnie. Jean watched fascinated. First he folded a towel, and used that to press down hard on the gash. Looking very serious and intent, he bore down on the pad, checking every few seconds to see if the bleeding had stopped. When it did, he busied himself with an antiseptic that stung like fire.

Jean hissed and Donnie gave her an apologetic look. "I know it stings Jean…can't help that…have to put it on to avoid infection." he finished wrapping her wound in the bandages. When he was done he winded the gauze up into a neat roll before retuning it to the kit. "It's okay you'll be fine. I'll have to place the sutures in the lab. " he said.

"Thanks. I guess I slipped up bad."

Raphael had let go of her shoulders and moved back as Donnie had been wrapping up the gauze. Mikey shot her one last look then took off to finish whatever he had been doing. Leo picked up the kama and wiped the blood off with a towel. "I guess you wouldn't be using the kama anymore."

Jean shook her head. "No. I like it. I'll just have to practice some more and be careful."

Leo looked over at Master Splinter. He smiled, proud that she would continue to train with it. She had been doing well with it. But she had a bad foot slip. It happened to all. "I'm glad you decided that this will not deter away from your training, but until your wound heals some, you will rest."

Jean opened her mouth to protest, but Master Splinter shook his head. "It is final. I'm proud of your decision but even warrior's know when to rest."

"Yes Sensei." Jean bowed her head.

"Gezze Jean. Are you trying to beat out even Splinter Jr. here?" Raphael said after Master Splinter left the room.

"Raph…" Leo warned.

"It's ok." Jean told Leo. She turned her tired eyes to Raph. "You all have years over me in training. But what bothers you more? The fact that I'm training hard or that it has taken me a mere ten months to learn what took you years?" she didn't pay any attention to Leo's and Donnie's look.

"Listen here, _pussy_," he growled out, "like you said years. I have years over you. So no matter how fast you learn, I will be better then you." he leaned down close to her face.

Jean's eyes widen then narrowed she pushed her face close to his, nose almost touching his. "Look here, Kermit…" she was pulled away before she could finish. Donnie had picked her up. The shock of being held by him cut her off. He quickly carried her out of the dojo.

She looked back at Raph and saw that Leo had grabbed him and he was now pulling away glaring at her. She bared her long teeth at him in a snarl. He did the same then turned away to slam a fist into a punching bag.

XXX

Donnie carried her to his lab and sat her on his lab table. He pushed a tray that held sealed medical tools on it over to the front of her. Not even looking at her he removed the wrapping he just had put on her. Picking up a needle he paused only a moment before he began to lace the sutures into her wound. Jean gritted her teeth as he placed ten of them in her thigh. Cleaning up the fresh blood that flowed from her wound he rebandaged it. Jean moved to get down from the table when he held up his hand and shook his head. She sighed and waited as he put everything away.

"Why do you aggravate him so?" Donnie finally turned to her.

"Why does he aggravate me? I try to be nice to him, but I've had enough of his sarcastic remarks and hateful attitude toward me. I put up with it from my mother. I'm not going to trade one for the other." Jean growled.

Donnie just shook his head. "Don't let him get to you. You should know by know that he likes it when someone argues back."

Jean slid down off the table and looked at Donatello intently. "I can't back down from it." Jean thought for a moment. She ignored Donnie as she walked out.

Donnie sighed and slumped into his chair. He dropped his head to his chest. He wanted to ask her, to tell her. But his shyness and the countless interruptions kept getting in the way. He looked back to the doorway that Jean had disappeared through and sighed heavily.

XXXX

Jean sighed as she sat on the couch as the others were in the dojo sparing. It had been a week since she had slipped and had gotten hurt. Splinter had put her on a timeout and only would let her begin her training again when both he and Donatello deemed her healed enough. She stared at the blank TV screen and began to think back. As she began to count the weeks that had turned into months she realized several important things.

One. She had turned into another Leonardo.

Two. Ten months had come and gone and if she counted the two months that she had been missing a year had passed.

Three. That meant she was no longer sixteen.

And four. It also meant that she had been underground for almost a year.

She sat up straight. Almost a year? The knowledge hit her hard. How could she not realized this? She twisted around on the couch and looked over the back of the couch toward the dojo. Her ears pushed forward as she heard the sounds of the boys in the room and the orders that Master Splinter gave them. She waited patiently. Now that she finally realized that she had been underground for that long time she wanted out. She never could stand to be cooped up. It wasn't long before they came out of the room and all four turtles split up to do their different things for the reminder of the night. Jean crouched down and jumped off the couch and walked into the dojo. She found him settling down to began to meditate.

"Master Splinter," Jean said.

Splinter opened his eyes to see Jean coming into the room.

"Are you better my daughter," Splinter asked.

"Yes I am Sensei," Jean nodded.

"Is something brothering you?" Splinter asked.

"Sensei, I feel really dumb about realizing this but I had finally noticed that I have been down here for months. And I was wondering…"

"If you could go topside?" Splinter finished.

Jean smiled and nodded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.**

**And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.**

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?**

**XXX**

Jean was happy and upset at the same time. She was going to go topside but the catch was that Raphael was going to take her. She pulled a thin sweater over her head and she hurried down stairs and met Raphael at the stairs. He didn't even look at her but that was fine by her.

Splinter was standing in the doorway of his room. "The two of you may leave at any time. Keep close and don't go too far."

"Yes Sensei," Raph said nodded before heading to one of the exits without saying a word to Jean.

Jean rolled her eyes but followed him. She followed him through the twists and turns of the sewers. Jean counted the twists and turns and she saw that this exit was one of the easy ones. She followed him to a ladder. Raphael motioned for her to wait and began to climb. Jean heard the slight scraping sound of a manhole sliding open. There was a pause and then Raphael whistled down at her. Jean flipped the hood up over her head and climbed up. She poked her head out of the hole and looked around. It was late at night and she inhaled the smell of the city.

"Come on." Raphael snarled.

She snarled back and followed him to a short while before coming to a stop spying a fire escape not too far away down a nearby alley. It was quiet down this one. Empty. Raphael made his way toward the fire escape, Jean following him.

They clambered cautiously up the ladder. They made it to the roof. And Jean looked out over the sleepy city. New York was indeed the city that never slept, but they were far downtown and the building that they were on seemed empty. Raphael moved away and crouched down away from her. Jean dismissed him and moved to the edge, looking out over the city. It was quiet, tranquil almost, even though it was slightly warm. Jean moved around on the roof, her natural and new-found cat's curiosity having her to nose into everything. She finally grew bored of that and settled down in a cat's crouch staring out over the city. Raphael was content for the moment. She sent a somewhat wary glance towards the aforementioned turtle. She though on the fights that they had. Both the arguments were each other's fault. Raphael or her never backed down from any argument.

Maybe she could try to make amends with him. She stepped out of the shadows and sat next to him on the left side. Raphael noticed, but ignored her. She stared out in the direction that he was staring at. "Raphael, I'm not going to apologize, but I do want to say, this fighting that we do… it is getting stupid. You get on my nerves and I apparently get on yours. You think…maybe we can try to be friends?" Jean noticed the slightly surprised look on his face and smiled but it faded when he glared at her.

"Well, sorry _kitten_, but I'm not interested in being friends."

Jean's ears drooped a little inside her hood as well a her tail dropping. "You… you don't…?"

"No way- I don't need any girlish attachments."

"Oh, really? So you just what to mope and punch your little moody heart out and moan and groan because the humans that you save take one look at you and scream? And here I am trying to settle some of this hate between us and then have the nerve to put me down like I'm some sort of _verbal _punching bag?! Who do you think you are?!" Jean hissed at him.

Raphael's eyes grew large. Shock and surprise were written all over his face. His mouth tried to form words, but nothing was able to come out. However, Jean hadn't finished her retaliation yet.

"Who do you think you are?! Here I am changed into this….ugly freak form, lost everything I knew. Lost my mother, no matter how much she hit me and yelled, at least I knew why she hated me. Why do you hate me!? I have never done a thing to you!"

Raphael then looked a little concerned. "Jean…" Raphael said quietly.

"If I bother you that much, maybe I should leave." Jean said, her voice breaking. She pulled up her fallen hood and jumped gracefully down from her perch beside him and began to run across the rooftop.

Raphael watched her and cursed as she neared the edge and gathered her muscles to jump to the next building. She had been trained in jumping but never that distance. He moved with his own grace and ran after to intercept her. He reached out but she seemed to know and she put extra speed in her sprint. Raphael watched in amazement as she cleared the building and hit the next roof with ease and took off running again.

"Damn!" he breathed and was after her in a flash.

He followed her allowing her to run. She had more freedom out in the open and was able to use all that Master Splinter had been teaching her. As he followed, keeping her in sight he thought on how he had been treating her. He had been rather mean to her. He began to feel ashamed- _really ashamed_ for how he had been acting to her. _I'm such a low life…_ he thought.

He abandoned those thoughts and continued to watch and follow her. She was doing surprisingly well. She vaulted over the roofs to the next with ease but it was time to cut this chase short. He moved in but a motion caught his eye. It wasn't much, just a shadow near a chimney but they had long since learned that even shadows could turn out to be dangerous. Right then some shurikens flew out from the shadows. Raphael whipped his sais out and knocked them away.

Jean landed on the roof. She knew that Raphael was following her but she didn't care. She needed to run. She took a deep breath and as she began to run again she heard four metallic clangs. She slid to a stop and turned around. She gaped soundlessly at the ten figures that were surrounding Raphael. She began to head back and jumped back on the roof. She climbed easily on top of a air pipe. She walked silently over the top of them.

When she was over the head of one she dropped down and landed right on his head. He dropped and from there she jumped and landed beside Raphael. He glared at her but didn't say a word. Unconsciously, they moved closer together, each warily scanning the surrounding rooftops.

Jean didn't know who they were and why they were attacking. At first it she thought that they were after her but they seemed just as surprised as her. At first she worried because she didn't have a weapon and she wasn't as strong as the turtles, but she remembered her claws. A fist flew at her and she lashed back out with her right hand and dug four two inch razor sharp claws into the human's face. He fell back howling holding his cheek. Another flashed a sword at her and she jumped straight up and when she came back down she came at an angle. She hit the blade on it's flat side just as he had turned it to swipe at her.

The force sent him reeling and into two others.  
_  
Kill two birds with one stone_. She thought with satisfaction. Her ears cocked back as she picked up a sound. She ducked just as a metal ball with a chain attached shoot over her head. She spun around still in a crouch and dropped to all fours and took off after him. She pounced and the force sent the man backwards. His head hit the concrete with a sickening crunch. The smell of blood filled her nose and her ears flattened against her head as her tail whipped back and forth in anger. She opened her mouth to sink her fangs into the man's neck.

A hand came down on her shoulder and she jumped. She turned her head and looked up.

Raphael was looking down at her. She couldn't read the expression in his amber eyes.

She looked back down at the man she was still sitting on. A pool of blood had spread out from under his head. There was another smell. It was a lot like raw pork. Jean stood up and when she did the movement shifted the man's head. When his head rolled she saw that the back of his head was flat and the different smell was the brain that oozed out and was collected in the man's hood.

She stood up and looked up at Raphael. His jaw was set as he stared at her. She opened to her mouth but he shook his head.

"Don't think about it. It's easier to just accept."

She nodded and followed when Raphael beckon. She followed him down the fire escape and onto the streets. They went to the nearest manhole and in seconds was walking through the city's sewers. She followed Raphael and as she did she thought back to the attack. _I just killed._ She waited, but no big shock hit her. _I don't feel bad about it. Don't really think there's anything so wrong about it. It was for survival. They attacked us first.  
_  
While they were walking in the sewers, her ears pitched forward when she heard Raph sigh. She placed a hand on his left shoulder. He ignored her. "I accept it. I don't really care. Does that make it wrong?"

Raph was surprised at first, but he turned to look at her. "No." his answer was short and gruff but this time he slowed until Jean was walking beside him. As they entered the lair, they heard voices.

"Where do you think they went?"

"I have no idea. Master Splinter had said only two hours. It has been over that."

When they entered Jean saw Leo and Don in the main room. They turned upon hearing their footsteps. Donnie's eyes widened when he saw the blood stains on Jean's grey sweater. Donny rushed over, closely followed by Leo. Jean allowed the purple-banded turtle to fuss for a few seconds. Leo, on the other hand remained calm and reserved.

"We're fine. It's not my blood Donnie." Jean reassured him.

Donnie backed off.

"What happened?"

"Whadda ya think?" Raphael all but snarled. He shot a burning glance in his older brother's direction. Raph reluctantly recounted the events of the night. Donatello listened intently, which helped to sooth his temper further.

"What is this Foot, anyway?" Jean asked.

"Are you kidding?" Mikey said. He had come in while Raphael had been talking. "You haven't heard about the biggest crime circle in New York."

Jean shook her head. "I lived the sheltered life, remember?"

"Well, the Foot work in secrecy," Leo said. "They are behind a lot of the crimes that happen here. And it is our duty to stop them."

"Hmmph," Raph mumbled. Leo gave him a warning look.

"There is more to our story then you know," a voice spoke out. Jean turned to see Splinter coming out of his room. Jean listened attentively as he told them how the head of the foot, a villainous man by the name of Orko Saki slayed his master, Hamato Yoshi. Yoshi had been guarding a secret. One that he had taken to his grave.

"They sound like a mafia or something," Jean concluded.

"They are more dangerous than any crime organization. They are cunning, swift and highly trained in the martial arts," Splinter finished.

"Hence why we got to train as hard as we do," Leo explained. "We got to keep an eye out for the Foot. Our first run in had almost destroyed us."

"Well, I guess the ones we ran into were just out of training or something." Jean smirked.

Leo turned to look intently at her. "What do you mean?"

"I was able to take I think three down." she didn't mentioned that she had killed the last one.

"You fought?" Leo asked. He turned his hazel eyes to Raphael. "She fought?"

"It wasn't like I could stop her. She had just jumped in. There was not time to have her sit it out Leo. Besides she held her own without any weapons. Master Splinter had done good by teaching her. She may be ready to face us in the training sessions."


	15. Chapter 15

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.

A thanks to Mikell for beta reading.

A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?

XXXX

Mikey and Jean stood on opposite sides of the dojo, each of them holding a weapon in each hand. Jean held two kamas with masking tape around the blades and Mikey his normal practice wooden nunchucks. They regarded each other silently before bowing.

"Begin," Splinter said with a thump of his wooden cane.

"Kyah!!"

"Boo-yah!!"

Jean and Mikey lunged at each other. Mikey's nunchucks clacked against the flat side of the kama's blade. With eyes focused on each other, the two friends circled each other parrying and blocking blow after blow, each trying to gain the upper hand. Splinter and Leo and Raph and Donnie stood off to the side watching the sparring pair.

"Jean, mind your right hip," Splinter instructed as he observed. "Good," he said with a nod as Jean raised the hip she was in the habit of dipping.

Splinter had paired Michelangelo with Jean because he was the fastest. The other three were much stronger then Jean. Not that Mikey was the weakest, but he was the quickest. Jean's talent came from her lighting fast movements and the liquid way that she flowed. She would never able to beat Raphael in sheer strength. He never hesitated to push the weapons against his opponent or to use his hands in hitting. Both Donnie and Leo and Michelangelo used quickness to their advantage as well as their strength, but Mikey would use his quickness more.

Jean brought her kamas in front of her the blades facing opposite of each other just as Mikey clacked his two nunchucks together and pushed against the two weapons in front of her. She began to bend backward as Mikey decided to use his strength to his advantage and eagerly pressed his full weight into his nunchucks. Jean allowed him to bend her backwards. She bent further and further backwards. However, when she was practically bent in half, she saw Mikey's eyes double in size. **  
**  
She grinned up at him and just as her laid back ears touched the floor and Mikey almost laying on top of her she slid her left leg out and hooked his right. She didn't trip him but used the hooking movement to help her slip out from under him. In a movement that was blurred Jean slipped out from under Mikey and as he fell on his plastron Jean did a hand-spring and flipped herself up on his shell, the force pushing Mikey back down and from there flipped into a crouch with her kamas at the ready.

Mikey jumped up with ease and ran at her. The force of his charge knocked them back away from each other. Then both lunged at each other, their weapons cracking and clacking against each other. After a few parries, Mikey kicked Jean in the stomach and whipped both nunchucks around her kamas and ripped them from her hands, sending them clattering a ways behind him.

Mikey grinned. "Give up?"

Jean grinned. "No!" She executed a series of back flips, with Mikey chasing her the entire time. When he did a side flip to knock her down Jean flipped and stuck out with a long leg and punched him in the plastron. The force wasn't much but it was enough to knock him off balance. She then landed in a crouch after the final flip. Her ears were flat against her head and her tail was whipping back and forth like a whip. Mikey moved to jump at her she jumped straight up. Mikey had did the same and he reached out and whacked her across the belly with one end of his nunchuck. Jean winced but landed on Mikey's shoulders and then kicked off. The force pushed him forward.

"Enough," Splinter said with a small thump of his cane.

Mikey turned and grinned wildly.

Jean grinned back and they both bowed to each other and then to Splinter before putting their practice weapons back where they belonged. Mikey slid affectionate arms around Jean and pulled her in for a hug as they made their way back to the others. Splinter met the two of them in the center of the room as they made their way back. Both Jean and Mikey bowed to Splinter.

"Jean, you have proven yourself. It is time to choose your weapon."

Jean's eyes lit up. "Thank you, Sensei," she said as she bowed.

Splinter smiled gently and chuckled softly. "Come, my daughter," he said as he motioned for Jean to follow him to the weapons rack.

Mikey grinned and patted Jean's back before continuing on his way. He met up with his brothers on the other side of the room. "What weapon do you think she'll pick?"

Leo sighed softly in thought. "Whatever she chooses, it'll most likely be small. She may not have the strength for hand to hand but she likes to use her speed to her advantage. Something too large or long would hinder her. Though she was doing well with the naginata."

They continued to watch her look over the weapons. "She may have done good with the naginata, but unless she chose a much shorter one, a full sized naginata would be ridiculous," Raphael said with a small chuckle. "It would be more than half her body height."

"Whoah...looks like we got a winner, dudes," Mikey said as he saw Jean pause and take what looked like two short scythes in her hands.

Donnie smiled as he watched Jean twirl the blades. "The kama," he commented softly. "A good choice."

XXXX

Jean held the two kamas she had picked up. She knew that everyone had thought that after her last mishap with them she would choose something different. A mishap that had left a good inch long scar under her fur on her thigh. They had thought that she would not bother anymore with them. The ones that she had chosen was were not as sharp as some others, but she didn't mind. They were sharp enough and like Raphael's sais they were good for defense, though Raph sure didn't use his for defense. He used his to hook and pull his enemy close so that he could punch, kick or slash with his other weapon.

Placing them back down on her bed she stared hard at them. They were simple in build but still held a deadly look to them. The handles were black with tiny sliver metal studs that kept the kama from slipping. The blades were duller then some of the others, but they were sill still very sharp. The blades each had five holes in the blades each getting smaller was they curved down toward the tip.

A knock on her door had her to look up. April stuck her head into the bedroom. "Hey, Jean. I heard that you got to pick out your weapons today. Can we talk?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Well, I just don't want you getting carried away now that you have these," she said as she looked down at the two kamas.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to be careful." She sighed softly. "The turtles have been training with their weapons for years…" April let her voice trail off. "When I first began it was almost a year after my own training. I chose the katana because it was the one that I was able to weld comfortably. Even then it was months before I was allowed to spar against the boys. But it was only with Donnie, Mikey, and Raph. Leo was too skilled for me. But I got so convinced that I was ready that in the end I had to beg him to give me a chance. He finally agreed, though I could see that he wasn't happy with it. We were alone at that time. He was right. In three moves he had me disarmed and on my back." April smiled modestly, "I gave him a good fight though. Even on my back I fought him. I just didn't want to give up. I learned a lot that day." April leaned forward and patted Jean's knee. "They are older and even stronger now then when I first began. That was only one year ago right before you met the boys. It may not seem a long time but they grow fast. They are always getting stronger."

Jean smiled. "I may not have the years of training like they did, but Master Splinter wouldn't have let me chose a weapon if he didn't think I could handle it. Besides the cat in me knows how to fight. It has been strange. I knew I was a fast learner, but ten months of training and I'm at this point? It has to be the feline genes and instinct in me." she didn't mentioned that at times she felt more like a cat then herself. That she thought that that was the reason that she was changed.

April laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." April gave Jean a final squeeze before getting off the bed. "I hate to leave so soon, but I do have to be going." She waved to Jean and left the room.

Jean sheathed the kamas and walked out of her room. The nights night's practice was over and the four boys were doing their nightly patrol. She basically had the lair to herself. She didn't bother with the stairs. She just hopped up on the railing and paused then jumped down to the ground floor. She bounded over to the couch and jumped over it and hunkered down waiting.

She didn't have to wait long. She lowered her head even more and pressed her ears back against her head. She listened as they walked by and she allowed her head to peek up. She watched as Leo passed by followed by Donnie. Her evil smile softened when she saw the olive turtle. But her prey then came into view. Her eyes narrowed and she eased herself up to the back of the couch.

Leo noticed her and nudged Donnie. He indicated Jean and her intended prey. "You don't think she'd really do that do you?" Leo asked softly. **  
**  
Donnie winced and nodded as Jean's tail twitched and she lanced herself through the air. She flew through the air and landed on Raph's shell. The force pushed him forward and he stumbled. She didn't wait though. He had only been one of her two targets. She then bounded off him and hit Mikey.

Mikey let out his trade mark scream and began to run after her grinning wildly. "Jean!"

She laughed and led him on a chase through the lair. She jumped up to one of the ramps that led to one of the longer and drier swear tunnels. Mikey saw her plan and grabbed his regular old skateboard.

They had fun chasing each other through the drier tunnels. They laughed and took turns on the board. Michelangelo had long ago taught her how to skate and showed her some of his tricks. A few hours later they slowed to a stop and after a few agreements Jean stuffed her long tail down her pants and pulled the hood up over her head as Mikey pulled on a large trench coat and fedora that was hidden in one of the many hiding points through out the sewer. While Mikey waited in the shadows across the street of the pizza parlor Jean quickly ordered the desired pizza and hurried back. Together they sat in under a grate in the sewer and ate the pepperoni and cheese pizza. They had done this many times on their hyper runs through the sewers. Soon though they returned to their running until both Jean and Michelangelo started to wind down and started to head back to the lair. When they were walking down one set of stairs in the lair Jean yawned and Mikey being the mischievous turtle that he was, pinched Jean's side. Jean jumped in surprise, then moved to pinch him back. Mikey laughed, winked, and then all-but hopped giddily into his room to listen to music and read comics.

Jean laughed to herself. She always enjoyed spending time with Mikey. He was sweet, adorable, fun-loving, humorous, caring, and always ready to party and have a good time. He was her best friend. He understood her need to play. The cat in her wanted this and it was one of the rare times she allowed the true animal side come out. Though even she could get wore worn out by Mikey's energy. She headed to the kitchen for some water. The worst thing about having fur was that she got hot fast. She could suck down the water if she was overheated. And at the moment she was.

She sighed as she finished her tenth glass of water. Rising the cup out she replaced it and turned toward the main room. It was still early and everyone was still moving around. She moved to the edge where the kitchen opened up to the main room. She turned her eyes toward the couch and the flickering TV. Both Leo and Raphael were watching TV. Well, mostly Raph. Leo was reading a book in one of the recliners while it was Raphael that controlled the remote. Her eyes turned to the screen and her nose wrinkled in disgust at the wrestling that was playing. No, she may enjoy being a tomboy with Mikey, but she drew the line at that fake stuff.

She thought on visiting Donnie, but he hadn't spoken much to her after he had removed the sutures in her leg. She sighed and went back out to the tunnels that she and Mikey had played in earlier. Closing the door behind her, she continued on her way until she got to a manhole. She opened it slightly and looked out to see if anyone had seen her. No one did, so she climbed out and closed it. She was in a alley between two medium sized buildings.

She smoothly stuck to the shadows and clambered cautiously up the fire escape ladder. Once on the roof she moved to the edge, though she kept her body in shadow. Her grey color help helped as well a the black cotton pants and tee-shirt. She let out a heavy sigh while sitting down on the small rise of the roof's edge, elbows on knees, chin in hands. She yawned and her tail moved lazily behind her. She lost track of time as she watched the people on the streets become less and less. Suddenly there was a slight pressure and a sting to the back of her shoulder.

She hissed as she fell back so that she wouldn't fall over the edge. She turned on the loose gravel on the roof, her vision getting blurry. She tried to stand as her body starting to feel sluggish. Her mismatched eyes rolled back and with a sigh she fell again this time blackness overtaking her. **  
**  
XXX

The figure dressed in black gently rolled the felineoid over to her back and spoke into a small headset.

"Project: prototype subject. The subject Jeanetta Patterson, #28472-098. She had been injected with whole blood platelet aggregation mix of_ Felis catus_ and _Trachemys scripta elegans_ mutagen. Current status as of…"the figure paused to look at his watch, "2:45 am, one year after injection: originally on July 16. More on file. The test subject responded quite well to the treatment. There is a profound increase in her musculoskeletal structure brought on by the added hormones and earlier modifications to the mutagenic formula. The collagen alterations have stopped the cranial transformation. She seemed to have bonded very well with the mutagen. No other mutations have happened unlike the past subjects. Her body has stayed the original form, only small to large changes have been made." Here he stopped and began to feel her joints and ran his hands though her fur.

"Breasts are to some degree smaller as well as a more flexible ribcage. She still has her retractable claws. Her retaining them is a surprise since she still has her normal five fingers." the man's hand pressed on her finger tips and watched as the long claws slid out. He released her hand and began to pull on her ears. "Her ears have became cat like and stayed the same." This time he took her tail in his hands and felt the bones in it. "She also grew a tail which is new. The past subjects have never went that far."

He pried her mouth open and shined a light down her throat. "Her mouth…also a new surprise. Her mouth is more animal then human. She still retains her past shape of her face but she had lost the flat human teeth and grew the long canines of a feline. And actually the top canines are one size too big for her mouth, but her mouth has adapted to this problem. Her tongue has the feline characteristics of the feline." Moving from her mouth he opened her eyes and shined the penlight into her eyes. "Her eyes, are still the complete heterochromia only now of cat characteristics. The eyes themselves have the tapetum lucidum of a cat. In all the experiment was a success."

The man finished his examination of her then took the black leather case that his assistant handed him. He had only one assistant this time. This experiment was different from the rest and he wanted to do it all by himself, something he normally didn't do. He opened it and pulled out a needle and snapped the cap off and gently inserted the needle and began to draw blood. After he fill ten four inch glass tubes he took another needle filled with a pale yellow fluid. This he inserted into the vein in her neck.

"Now, I got what originally wanted, but since you have adapted so well to the mutagen, this see what would happen if we further the experiment."

"Sir may I ask what it was that you gave her? And why didn't you just keep her locked up in the facility?" The assistant asked.

The man sighed, irritated, but answered anyway. "Because she would have panicked more then I wanted and ruin the experiment. After the fifth one I had decided to release them.  
The first ones went insane and had to be put down like the rest. The last one was killed by some backstreet punks. But this one survived this long because she was taken in by those turtles. I'd love to get my hands on them, but everyone that had tried failed. I hate failer so I didn't even try. This one almost went insane and I almost had her put down after she had attacked her mother but they rescued her and taken her in. They trust her and she them. She was able to relax without too much stress. Now to answer your second question," here the man smiled evilly, "the turtles may have human DNA in them, but they are still turtles, animals. Now add the fact that they are males, animals, and that they are young adults that have an extreme abundance of raging hormones. Now throw in a young girl turned animal that is not used the stronger true animal drive. Say she comes into heat…"

"But-but if she does…what about the fact that she is a cat? Wouldn't it been wiser to use pure reptile mutagen? She is still a mammal."

"Ah, but those turtles are as well…to some degree. Remember? They have human DNA. Humans are mammal as well. Besides, I believe that will be ignored. Besides I _did_ start with reptile DNA. All test subjects died but one. She is not ready though." He stood up from his crouch when Jean began to stir. "Good. Just in time." he took out a bottle and lightly sprayed her down and around him and his assistant as they walked away covering their scent.


	16. Chapter 16

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.

A thanks to Mikell for beta reading.

A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?

XXXX

Jean groaned as she rolled over in her bed. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in her room. _How did I get here?_ she thought. All she could remember was spending time on the roof of a building then she fall asleep up there.

When she woke back up she had trudged back to the lair like she was drunk. She groaned as she stepped out of her room. She wasn't so much as sick, but she just didn't feel good. She dragged her feet down the stairs and saw that even though she was feeling horrible she had not missed breakfast. She had to smirk just slightly when she saw that everyone was getting just cereal. It had been Leo's turn at breakfast. The poor turtle couldn't cook to save his life.

"Morning." Mikey said as he shoved sweet cereal into his mouth. He then looked up, his blue eyes widening, "Whoa. You look like something the cat drug in." he then sniggered at the pun. "Ow! Hey!" he rubbed the spot were Raphael bopped him on the head.

"Shut it, Knucklehead!" Raphael growled.

Splinter, Leo, and Donnie all looked up from the breakfast table and stared at Jean, their eyes wide.

"Yikes..."

"Oh, dear..." Donnie said as he looked up from his cup of coffee. He stared at Jean as she shuffled into the kitchen. Her ears were actually drooping and her tail dragged behind her. Her eyes were half-closed, and overall, she looked quite pathetic.

"Jean, you can't be sick. What's wrong?" Leo asked with a raised eyeridge.

"I just got the case of blahs this morning. I'll be fine." she said as she sat down at the table and started the top not even noticing the others staring at her. Suddenly a bowl of cereal was pushed under her nose. She looked up and saw Mikey smiling at her.

She smiled back weakly and picked up the spoon and began to eat the plain cereal that both she and Leo liked.

"Practice is in an hour. Jean do you want to pass this one out today?" Splinter asked as he slowly got up.

"Can't sit out just because I'm having a bad day. I'll be there." Jean sighed and finished her cereal.

XX

As Jean took her place on the practice mats, she felt better but still felt odd. She kept looking over at the four turtles. The practice went normally and after the katas Master Splinter paired them up. Since they were now an odd number, Master Splinter saw it as an opportunity to pair it up three against one sometimes. He told them that it would make them work together better and to defend. Today it was Jean and Donnie against Raph.

Raph was the first to move and launched himself at his brother with full force. Don parried blows and dished out the usual defense, while Jean attacked fully. A swift swipe to Don's side had him moving out of the way. Raph threw a punch that would've connected with Don's head but just as he brought it close Raphael staggered.  
Jean had slipped by him and right then she ran at him and gave him a high kick. It wasn't enough to hurt him, not even knock him down. But it did make him stagger under the surprise attack.

She jumped back crouched down low. Jean snarled and ran at him but dived under his legs and kicked the back of his knees. He staggered again and finally turned to swipe at her, but she twisted on the smooth wooden floor and slid back under his legs and kicked the back of his knees again. She jumped up but this time she was too slow and Raphael grabbed her by her tail. Jean fought like a true cat.

Raphael then swung her through the air. But Jean twisted and landed back on her feet. Her tail swished madly and she ran at him again this time using her full body force and hit him in the lower plastron. She pulled back and allowed Donnie to come back in. This time he didn't do just defense but struck out. Then side by side she and Donatello pushed Raphael back across the dojo. Donnie using his strength and defense while Jean used quick attacks and almost unlimited energy to continue driving him back. Jean ducked a hit and locked her kamas with Raphael's sais. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Donnie move in but before he could make any move to attack Raphael brought up his left leg and kicked Jean in the stomach. She let out a pained squeak as she flew back.

Everyone was brought up short by seeing Jean fall backwards and collapse to the floor.

"Jean!"

Both Donnie and Raph fairly flew to Jean's side, crouching and helping her back to her feet. But just as Raph opened his mouth to apologize, Jean wrenched free and stumbled out of the room.

A moment later, all those remaining behind heard, from somewhere outside the dojo, loud  
retching noises. **  
**  
Immediately Leonardo whirled around to face Raphael. "Raph! What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I didn't kick her that hard," Raph protested, as Leo glared. At least, he hadn't thought that he'd kicked Jean that hard.

Leo only growled and took one threatening step forward, and that's all it took. In a flash, Raph was across the room, his face inches away from his eldest brother's, his fists clenched at his sides. Then Mikey appeared out of nowhere, tugging on Raph's arm and whispering something conciliatory, but Raph just shook him off while Donnie was by Leo's side.

"Boys!"

The four turtles turned to see Master Splinter frowning severely. "Leonardo. Raphael. Ten flips each."

Mike let out a soft, relieved sigh.

"It wasn't Raph's fault."

They all turned to see Jean standing in the dojo doorway, leaning heavily against the wall and looking kind of shaky on her feet.

Splinter's whiskers twitched furiously.

"It wasn't Raph's fault," Jean repeated, more firmly this time. "I guess I really was sick. I'm sorry, Sensei."

The old rat nodded. "Then you will return to bed."

After Jean had left again, Raph gave Leo a triumphant look. Leo frowned sourly in return. They trudged to the far wall and began their ten flips, counting off as they completed each one. Jean had covered for him, and Raph didn't know why. It's not like he'd done anything lately to get into Jean's good graces. Quite the opposite, actually, and  
Jean sure hadn't endeared herself to Raph.

xxx

Jean rubbed her stomach were Raph had kicked her. She frowned as she sat on her bed. He hadn't kicked her that hard. She had taken hits harder then that from him before. She felt better though throwing up was NOT her idea of how to start the morning off.

"Jean?" came Donnie's voice.

"Come in," Jean said perking her ears up.

"I made you something," the olive turtle said walking into the room. "It's a tea for your stomach."

Don was pretty thoughtful. The tea was his own creation.

"Thank you," Jean said.

Don handed the glass down to Jean and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Alright I guess, I just it was a little more then the 'blahs'."

"Master Splinter says he thinks you are depressed because he hasn't allowed you to go to the surface very much," Donnie explained.

Jean nodded. That was partially correct. The short hour to two hours was not enough for her. She had been suffering from cabin fever since she had found out all those months had past.

Don continued. "So he is allowing you to go with us on a patrol."

"What?" Jean asked leaning forward. "What about the Foot? Isn't it too dangerous?"

"We are going to start in the less crime ridden areas," the purple clad turtle said with shrug. "I guess he thinks you can handle it."

"Alright," Jean said with a smile. "I can't stay down here forever." She climbed out of bed. "I can't wait. It'll be fun."

"I see you are feeling better," Don said with a chuckle. "but it wouldn't be until tomorrow night. You was sick today remember? Oh, and finish your tea." he pointed at the cup in Jean's hands.

"Oh." she had a slight pout but sniffed the tea and wrinkled her nose. It had a very strong and bitter smell. "Tea? Are you sure it's not battery acid?"

Donnie laughed and rolled his eyes. "If I added sugar it would be less affective. Now," he placed a hand under the cup as she lifted the cup to her lips. She took a sip and shuddered. "drink it down."

Jean glared mockingly at him over the rim, "Yes, Dr. Don." she mumbled before she closed her eyes and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She swallowed the rest down in two big swallows. She pulled her head away and shuddered again, pushing the cup into Donnie's hands. "Uhg…it _was_ battery acid!"

Donnie began to laugh, "I assure you…it wasn't. So how does your stomach fell now?"

Jean pulled her tongue in that had been hanging half out. "Better. A lot better."

Donnie looked down at the cup then back up at her with a sly look on his face. "Good. Then next time I'll use honey to see what I can do about the taste. I usually use honey myself."

Jean's jaw dropped. "You mean I could have had honey added to that!? I thought that you said…"

"If I added _sugar_. Honey is a natural sweetener." Donnie tried to hide the smile but failed.

"Donnie! You little toad!" Jean grinned and her ears went back as she hunkered down.

Donnie stopped silently laughing and his almond shaped eyes widen at the look on Jean's face. He had seen it before. Right before she ether pounced on Mikey or Raph. He turned and bolted out the door.

Jean allowed him five seconds before she chased after him. She ran out of the room and straight to the railing and jumped over the railing down in front of him. She was right he was heading to his lab. She grinned and pounced.

Donnie who wasn't used to being attacked by her found himself pinned under her, her sitting on his plastron. It wasn't long before he turned the tables and she found herself on her stomach. Both of them were laughing too hard to really hold each other down. Donnie stood up and held Jean to her feet.

Leo had stuck his head out of the dojo to see what the commotion was. He smiled slightly when he saw Donnie and Jean laughing. "Good to see you feeling better."

Jean looked over at Leo and gave him a grin. "Yeah. I guess it was just a small stomachache." she gave Donnie one last smile, happy he was talking to her again and walked over to him. "So, you and Master Splinter is allowing me to go with you on a patrol?"

"Yes. I'm still not sure, but Sensei says if we go slow and try to stay out of trouble it should be fine." Leo said firmly.

Jean's ears went back in a gentle fold and before she could stop herself she reached forward and hugged Leo.

Leonardo was at a complete loss as to what to do. His mind reeled in shock. It was with trembling arms that Leo slowly returned Jean's hug.

Jean pulled back and gave Leo a smile before she took off.


	17. Chapter 17

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.

And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.

A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?

XXXX

The next night all four turtles were doing their normal patrol only this time Jean was with them. She was dressed in a short dark green yukata with a white obi. She leapt with them over the roof tops staying right in pace with them, never faltering. Leo had started easy but sped them all up when he saw she was easily keeping up. He would keep an eye on her and couldn't help but feel a little proud that she took all of the jumps and runs with stride. Master Splinter had taught her well and even he had a hand in training when Master Splinter allowed him to join in the lessons. Leo had them to come to a stop on a tall apartment building.

"Damn. This is boring," Raphael grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"But you have to admit it is nice for a change." Donatello piped up. He stood behind both Jean and Mikey.

"We're just wasting our time," Raph responded. "if we don't head into trouble soon why don't we just call it a night and go home?"

Jean looked over at him. "Go home? A beautiful night like this? Even if there is no action, is not better then being underground all the time?"

Raph threw her a menacing glare. "Because, I would rather be home than wasting  
my time out here with you all."

"Oh, that hurt Raphael." Jean grinned at him her long fangs flashing in the darkness.

"Yeah, that cut us to the bone!" Mikey laughed with a goofy grin as he placed an arm around Jean and pulled her close.

WHACK!

Raph slugged Mikey in the shoulder, almost knocking him over on top of Jean.

"Hey!" Jean lightly pushed Mikey back which caused him to fall into Raph, which made him push Mikey right back into Jean. This time he fell heavily on her. "Oaf! Get off Mike, I'm a pancake here!"

"Oh! Sorry Jean!" Mikey rolled off of her and pulled her to her feet.

"Cut it out you three," Leo ordered. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down into the city below. "You never know what will happen. Even in this part of the city. We got to be ready at all times."

"Yeah, whatever Leo," Raph mumbled as he rolled his eyes. "If we didn't have to have tag along we could be kicking some ass."

"Hey, since when did you become so aggressive? Dang Raphael, I thought you didn't go looking for trouble?" Jean said as she looked over at him her eyes narrowed. It was true in the past few weeks he seemed to become a ticking time bomb. He wanted trouble and caused trouble.

"What? He's always like that! If he don't go looking for trouble then it looks for him." Mikey said as he danced out of the way of Raphael's fist again.

"I am ready to kick some ass." Raph seethed.

"You can always kick your own ass." Jean chirped sweetly.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that!" Mikey said sniggering.

"Mikey, shut it!" Raph warned as he shoved a fist under Michelangelo's nose.

"The Purple Dragons and the Foot and every other thug have been quiet lately, we could head back." Donnie said as he turned away from them a slight amused smile on his face.

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass. Leo spun around and peered over the ledge. His trained eyes focused on the alley below until they found what he was looking for.

He easily saw four figures standing outside a shop window that had been broken. There were more figures inside handing items out to the others. They had formed a line and passed the goods along until the last one shoved the stuff into a van. "Okay guys. It's time to get down to business."

"Hey, Raphie. It looks like you are going to get your chance to kick some ass!" Jean said.

"All right," Raph grinned as he moved to the edge of the building.

"Okay guys. Follow me. Quietly. Jean, you stay out of this this time." Leo said, steeping into the role as the leader.

Jean bared her teeth in a slight snarl but she listened. Together all four brothers stealthily made their way from the roof top to the ground, hiding in the darkness of the night. When they got close enough, they positioned themselves so that they had all sides covered. Jean slipped down closer after they left. She would stay hidden. If they needed help she would help but she also wanted to see them in true action.

Leo was the first to move. "Good evening." he said as he braced in a fighting stance.

"Oh great it's them green freaks again," one groaned.

Leo glared at him, "Back off," he warned.

"What are you going to do about it?" a braver one asked as he stepped forward and raised a crow bar.

"What we do every other time," Raph said as he landed behind them.

"Yeah. Make you guys run away, screaming like little girls," Mikey joked as he landed on the ground.

Jean grinned at this. She settled in to watch a good fight.

"Shut your ugly freak mouth," a third one spat.

"Now, that is no way to talk to my brother," Donny said as he joined the rest. He moved out from behind the van his bo drawn.

"You guys are so going to pay," a fourth one snarled as he wheeled a metal bat. He swung it Mikey's direction. Quickly Mikey leapt out of the way.

"Haha, dude. You re going to have to be faster than that if you are going to catch me."

The fourth moved closer and prepared for another strike. "I m just getting warmed up, turtle." That was the signal. Three more climbed out from the broken window of the shop.

Two had crowbars while the other one carried a wooden bat.

The smallest of the three that had climbed out of the store growled. He turned to Leo. He had a crow bar which he wheeled it in Leo's direction. Swiftly, Leo retrieved his double katanas from their sheath and blocked him.

"Damn you," Leo's attacker growled and he assaulted him again and again. Each time Leo deflected his attack.

"How are you guys doing?" Leo called out to his brothers. He can hear the grunts and groans as each of them sparred.

"Spectacularly awesome dudes," Mikey answered.

"Couldn't be better," Don called out.

"Just peachy. I'm having the time of my life." Raph grunted as he kicked his opponent into the brick wall and slammed a fist in the gut of another one. "Seriously, you would think they would know how this is going to end."

Jean laughed silently her body shaking with the contained laughter.

Suddenly a sound echoed between the walls of the alley that made all four turtles and Jean freeze.

Click.

"We do know how it is going to end," the larger one sneered. He placed a cigarette to his lips which dangled as he held Leo at bay with the gun he held in his hand.

"We didn't see this coming," Mikey whispered to Don.

"Nope. We didn't. This a first." Don agreed.

Raph just glared as he stared down the barrel of the gun that was pointed at them.

"You won't get away with this," Leo said nobly.

"And how do you figure that?" the large man with the cigarette taunted. "You may have your weapons. But I've got this." He waved his gun towards Leo. "And I am only going to ask you guys once. Drop your weapons."

The turtles hesitated.

"Now!"

Don and Mike looked to Leo. Leo slumped his shoulders in defeat and slowly started to lower his swords to the ground. Raphael bared his teeth in a glower as he glared at the humans and did the same a low growl deep in his throat. The rest followed his lead.

"That's a good turtle," the man laughed. "Now that we have everybody's cooperation," He turned to the rest. "Finish loading what you dropped."

"Uh, what about the rest in the store?" a lanky teen asked.

The man grinned, showing broken and stained teeth. "I think it will be forgiven when we bring in these abnormal…things. Besides we need room for the freaks in the van. I'm sure we'd get more money from these animals then all the snatched goods this neighborhood." he turned back to the turtles. "Now. In the van or I'll shoot you. We can still get a lot of money for your carcass but I'd rather you'd be alive."

"Stupid assholes," Jean mumbled. She dropped to the ground silently behind the humans.

She knew that the boys saw her but the humans didn't. She drew one of her kamas and placed the curved blade at the throat of the leader. "Lower your gun or I will slit your throat." Jean hissed.

"Ah! What the hell is that?!" one of the thugs cried out.

"I thought that there were only the turtles? No one said anything about a huge cat!"

The others lowered their own weapons, but unfortunately for Jean she was too short to overpower the large man. He elbowed her in the belly and twisted away from her. He sneered and aimed his gun and the sound of gun fire echoed through the night.


	18. Chapter 18

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.

And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.

A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?

XXXXX

Jean crumpled to the ground.

"Jean!" Donnie cried out. They all tried to move forward but the man turned around and pointed the gun back at them again.

"Watch them." He handed the gun to one of the other men and took the crowbar that the man passed to him. The man walked up the crumbled figure. "I'm going to see what this thing is." He kneeled down and rolled it over. He took in the gray furred face. It was female.

The feminine body and face told him that. But she was covered in grey striped fur. He curled his lip in disgust. Not only was she a freak, but also a cat. He hated cats. The man raised the crowbar to crash it down on her head. Suddenly he opened his mouth but all that came out was a choking as a fiery burn shot through him. His hands quaked as he moved his hands to his abdomen were a long gash ran across it. He raised his eyes and saw that the cat-girl had risen and held now two sickle blades. One was red were she had swiped him across the abdomen.

"Missed me." She hissed.

He fell and she jumped up. Once Jean had made her move, Leo saw the one opening he had to attack. The second the other thugs turned to look to Jean's direction, he instinctively jumped at the man holding the gun and knocked it out of his hands with a sharp kick then took him to the ground in one fluid motion. Donnie, Mikey and Raph didn't hesitate either.

Within seconds the six attackers were disarmed and laying in a heap in the alley ground, while one was still moaning and groaning, holding his abdomen.

"Good thinking, Jean," Raph remarked smiling at her for once.

"No problem ..." Jean answered as she wiped the kama's blade clean.

"Jean..." Donnie held a hand out to her.

Jean turned her gaze to Donnie and smiled uncertainly at him. "Donnie..." She tentatively place her hand in his.

"How?" he began to check her over. He found no wounds, nothing not even a scratch.

Jean smiled, "I'm part cat remember? Not only can I twist in odd angles, I have nine lives." Her smile turned to a grin. "And just because I'm part cat it doesn't mean I can't play opossum!"

Mikey sniggered at that.

Leo smiled a little. "Ok. Let's go back. I think we had enough for one night."

Xxx

"Donnie. I told you. I'm fine." Jean said for the hundredth time as Donnie had insisted on giving her a better check-up. She stood in his lab glaring at him lightly. She sighed in disgust and untied the obi and pulled the yukata open. The white of her furred chest and belly shone in the lights of his lab.

"Jean!" Donnie gasped.

"What? I'm fine! If you doesn't believe me then…see for yourself." the last part was spoken low and with a purr. She dipped her head and smiled as her eyes lidded.

Donnie opened his mouth as his olive skin deepened to almost emerald.

"Jean…you could have gotten yourself killed," Leo's smooth calm sounded through the room.

Jean quickly retied the obi back and turned. Leo was standing in the doorway.

"I saved your butts, didn't I?" Jean asked.

"Yes, we did get away."

"Well. What if I didn't do anything? Then what? You all would've been in some zoo. Or worse."

"It was risky," Leo said. "They had guns. They shot you."

"Almost. I was quicker. I _allowed_ them to believe that he shot me. I can't over power anyone with sheer strength. I had to use other tactics. And I did listen to you. I stayed were I was _until _I saw that you four were in trouble. _What_ was I supposed to do? Let them take or kill you?" Jean smiled and walked up to him and placed a hand on his plastron.  
"We're family. I can't let anything happen to my boys." she smiled slyly.

Leo was very grateful that Jean did what she had done. He was proud of his new sister. Even though she had put herself in danger she used all that they had taught her and her instincts. Jean proved herself tonight. She listened but helped when she saw that they were in danger. But he wanted to let Jean know that what she did was inattentive and dangerous. What if she had gotten herself killed? He knew he would never forgive himself for not being able to protect his family. And he considered her family.

"Yeah, well," Leo sighed, "Thanks, Jean." Leo told her quietly. "But don't pull another one of Raphael's stunts."

Jean grinned cheekily up at him, "Yes, my ol' Fearless Leader." she then saluted him, but did it in both a playful manner and a respectful one.

Leo rolled his eyes, and jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I would advise you to get some sleep, it's been a long evening."

Xxx

Jean yawned and stretched. It was mid afternoon and the lair was quiet for once. She had been watching some of Master Splinter's soaps with him though she rarely enjoyed the silly stories. She had ended up stretched out on the couch dozing in a catnap. But now she wide awake and bored. She sighed as her ears turned around catching sounds. She finally slid off the couch and after a small polite nod to Splinter she took off to find her buddy.

She went nosing around and found him in his room, music blaring and reading. The light green turtle was flopped onto his bed and reading a comic. Mikey's baby blue eyes were scanning the panels, taking in the story with heavy interest.

Jean grinned and dropped to the ground and crawled along the floor on her belly, her ears back and tail swinging side to side. She slinked around the bed to the foot of the bed and popped her head up, her ears still pinned back and an evil grin on her face. She then launched herself up over the bed and landed on Mikey's shell.

Mikey did his girly scream and twisted causing Jean to end up straddling him across his plastron. "Jean! You trying to give me a heart attack dudette?!"

Jean sniggered and slid off and down to the floor. "No, though did anyone tell you that you scream like a girl?"

Mikey huffed, "I do not!" he then blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Well, actually yeah…they did."

Jean laughed, "I think it's cute. It makes you you." she then picked up the comic that Mikey had been reading. "So, what's this?"

"What you mean, you don't know who Silver Sentry is? Are you kidding me? Only the greatest comic book series of all time!" He reached under his bed and dug out a huge pile of comics and Jean sat there and listened as he talked about each, divulging the thrilling contents within and pointing out the best details in the art.

Jean flipped through them listening to Mikey at the same time. He actually had the utmost patience when she asked questions. He would explain the story lines with the greatest care and detail. They were still sitting there when Leo happened by the room. He stopped and had to stare in at both Jean and Mikey. Jean was sitting on the floor with her back against the bed. Mikey was laying on his plastron on top of the bed and was leaning over Jean's shoulder pointing at something in the comic book that she was holding open.

"Oh, no. He got you into that as well?" Leo said with a strange look.

Jean looked up and gave Leo a gentle smile. "Hey, be glad he collects comics and not bellybutton lint. Besides, some of these stories are pretty good. I'm surprised that none have been made into movies."

Leo rolled his eyes but before he could reply Raphael came around the corner and looked into the room as well.

"He's corrupting her?" he asked Leo.

"Yes. She said she actually enjoyed them." Leo said with a groan.

"There's no hope for her now." Raphael sniggered meanly.

Jean growled and grabbed a pillow and before she could throw the pillow Mikey jumped up.

"Hey, these comics are about heroes! Like us! Who knows…maybe we'll be made into a comic book series one day!" he shouted as he bounced up and down on the bed.

"You read way too many comic books, Mikey." Leo said and both he and Raph disappeared before Jean could throw the pillow at them. Instead she threw it a Mikey. It hit him square in the face and he landed with one last bounce. The pillow fell into his hands and he sat there looking dejected.

"Aw Mikey, cheer up. Think of it this way, Leo is good at his training, Raph is good at being a crab and motorbikes, and Donnie is a Mr. Know-it-All, but you are the master at the comic books."

"Yeah, but what good is that?" Mikey had a slight pout.

"True it may not save your life, but…ask any of those three about Silver Sentry and they wouldn't know." Jean said with a sweet smile.

Mikey began to look better. "Even Mr. Know-it-All?"

"Yep, even him."

"So…what are you the master of?"

"Hmmm…"Jean then got a sneaky look in her eyes. "I think I'm the master of…tickling!" with that she pounced on Mikey and she soon discovered how ticklish he was. She had found out that their sides were called the bridge and the thick leathery skin was sensitive.

Mikey was giggling madly as he wrapped his arms around her thinner waist and pick her up. Jean shrieked in surprise and grabbed a hold of the ends of his bandanna and just as he had moved to either lightly toss or move to her to the side she pulled and caused them to flip. This time it was war between them and they continued to flip each other, both laughing so hard that in the end neither won the tussle.

Mikey jumped up and tried to get away. She chased after him and tackled his legs. They fell together and she scrambled to get the upper hand back. Mikey stood and grabbed her hands and pinned them down to her side and giggled up a storm as she tried fruitlessly to away.

"Let me go Michelangelo! You over grown tadpole, stop it!"

"Not only am I the Master of the Comics but I am now the Master of Tickling as well! HEE HEE!" he cried, laughing. Mikey had to let go when Jean's tail brushed his side.

"HA!" she cried, then screamed when Mikey grabbed her and licked the side of her face. He got her ear and hair as well, leaving a gooey dripping trail of saliva.

"Ahh! There's spit in my ear!" Jean cried, trying to wipe her large ear. The fur on the side of her face was wet and sticky.

Mikey grinned and laughed at her as she tried in vain to wipe the sticky spit out of her fur. Then a funny face crossed his face and he hung his tongue out. "Gag! Ig goht furth inth meth moeuth!" (I got fur in my mouth)

Jean looked up at him and fell over laughing at him now trying to get strands of cat fur off his tongue. "It serves you right!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.**

**And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.**

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?**

XXX

The turtles continued to let Jean patrol with them and as they did she began to get better and joining in with the small skirmishes that they had. She used her speed to distract them and she would even be able to take down one or two of the lighter ones.

But over the next few days she began to get agitated and fidget. She could barely sit still and it affected her even in mediation. She gritted her teeth and looked over at Leo. She had joined him in the mediation room after she found she could not concentrate on anything. The room was dim and the scent from the incense and the light from the candles that Leo enjoyed gave the room a calming sleepy feel, but she couldn't enjoy the setting. Her tail twitched beside her accidentally brushing Leo's side.

He jumped and opened his eyes as he grunted in annoyance.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your tail still while I'm meditating." he said with a frown.

"I'm sorry Leo. Mediation just doesn't seem to be helping today." Jean sighed as she relaxed her arms and dropped out of the lotus.

Leo sensed her mood. He sighed and figured he should apologize.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you, Jean. Would you like to...talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about? I've felt funny for a few days now." Jean looked down then back at him.

She smiled and looked at him intently. She ran her eyes over him, being able to see very clearly in the dim light. She took in his form. He was a light forest green with a some darker green spots on his shoulders and legs. Her amber and green eyes stared intently at him. She met his gold hazel eyes.

Leo found himself unable to move when Jean locked eyes with him. He froze when he heard a low rumbling purr. Jean moved slowly and steadily toward him. Her purr got louder as she got closer.

She soon was on her knees in front of him, her hands on ether side of his legs. He was frozen still in the lotus. He had faced all kinds of challenges and had gotten to the point where almost nothing made him bat an eye or make him unable to move, but he didn't know what to do as she leaned in closer. Finally he was able to get out one word. "Jean…"

Jean grinned her long fangs flashing, her purr now softer as her ears gently folded back. The tip of her tongue flicked out and licked the tip his beak.

Leo jerked his head back and turned a deeper green.

"You're so cute, Leo," she purred when his blush deepened. She laughed lightly and leaned closer. She peered closer at him and giggled softly. "You're blushing!" Then, slowly, she lean forward and brought her face closer to his.

Suddenly he blinked. Leo swallowed hard and gently pushed her back. "Jean…what are you doing?"

Jean blinked as Leo pushed her back until she was balanced on her knees and heels. Leo's hands stayed on her shoulders and held her at arm length. His eyes were serious, but she could also see a surprising vulnerability- something she would never have pegged as seeing in Leonardo. It was almost an un-easiness. Despite his insecurity, however, his mouth was set and serious.

Jean shook her head and closed her eyes and looked back at him. She raised her hands and placed them on his arms. "I-I'm sorry Leo. I-I don't what came over me!"

Leo slowly let got of her shoulders, "It is fine. Though may I ask what were you doing?"

Jean's eyes hardened and turned quickly to his. Leo caught the flash of reflexive light in her eyes as they caught the candle's light and turn her eyes a bright white. "What did it look like? I tried to kiss you!" Jean's tail started to thump around wildly.

"Jean! Calm down. It's all right!" Leo rose up to his knees and grabbed her shoulders again. He had never seen her this agitated without cause and there was something strange going on here.

Again Jean shook her head and sighed, sounding a lot like an old woman. "See I told you I've felt funny for a few days now."

"'Felt funny' more like acting funny as well." he said gently.

Jean smiled halfheartedly. "Yeah that too." she looked toward the mediation room's rice papered doors. "Look Leo, I'm so sorry." Jean bit her lip and looked away ashamed. "I'd really appreciate it if you don't tell your brothers or Master Splinter about this." she turned her head back and looked Leo in the eye.

Leo nodded. "As you wish. It'll be our secret."

Jean let out a sigh and stood up. "I best leave now." she then hurried to the door but before she slide the door open she looked back at Leo. "And I really did mean that."

Leo looked over at her. "What?"

She smiled, "That you're cute." she then slid the door open and slipped out closing the door behind her.

XXX

As Jean leaped over the roof tops with the others she couldn't help but keep mentally kicking herself. She had almost kissed Leo! They had come close to fully kissing. Thankfully Leo had snapped out of it and pushed her away. It had been two days since that happened and at first she tried to avoid Leo. She was embarrassed and ashamed…but also intrigued. But at the end of the next day she had noticed that Leo didn't act any different and never said a word about it. So she didn't worry too much on it. She tried to place it out of her mind as she found herself in pace with Mikey. He grinned at her and she grinned back and it was the unspoken signal. They began to weave back and forth crossing over in front of Raph. Jean heard him growl in annoyance but never slowed down. Jean guessed he hoped to plow either one of them down. Mikey jumped up on a chimney and just as he turned backwards to flip off backwards Jean followed suit and landed on his shell and used the extra force to jump high in the air and then she came down in front of Don. She spared him a flirty smile and winked then took back off after Mikey. Together they raced across the rooftops.

Mikey had long ago saw that she was fast. He knew that she was difficult to catch, but he himself had always been the fastest of his brother, even when they were younger. Now he had someone to keep up with him. He saw her pull ahead and turned running backwards. She stuck her tongue out at him. His eyes widened as she laughed then blew a kiss.

"What's wrong Michelangelo? Getting too slow?!" she laughed again and turned just in time to leap over the ledge and land on the next roof.

Hm. Jean suddenly had the upper hand. It could not remain so.

He put extra speed into his run and left his brothers in the dust. He began to gain on her. "Hey dudette…" he pulled up beside her and grinned as her head whipped to the side to stare at him. "It's you that's too slow!" he then laughed and pulled ahead but felt a slight presser on the back of his shell then saw Jean fly through the air and grab a wire and slid down it toward a lower building.

"No Mikey, it's you!" she let go of the wire and darted around the corner of a small utility building on the roof.

Mikey did the same and used one of his nunchucks to keep from burning his hands. He didn't know how Jean did it. She had used her bare hands. He jumped off and landed lightly on the balls of his feet. He paused and looked around. He had seen her run behind the building but when he looked there, he didn't see her. He stood back up straight from the slight crouch he had been in. He had snuck around the side. He scratched his head but before he could turn around to look elsewhere for her his arm was grabbed and lips pressed against his beak. Mikey's eyes opened wide but in the deep shadow of the utility shed even with his perfect eyesight he couldn't see. Mikey felt his cheeks flushing. He didn't understand what was happening. He grabbed the unseen person's shoulders and pushed the person away from him. "Who are you and what are you doing?"

The person froze and with a soft gasp turned and darted around the side of the building.

Mikey took a deep breath. His face was still burning. He peeked around the corner of the building that the dark figure had gone. Nothing.

"Mikey! Jean!"

Mikey perked up at the sound of his brothers voices. He walked out to the other side of the building. He saw his brothers nearing the building. He debated on where he should tell them or not. He wasn't one to keep secrets. It was hard for him. He enjoyed being his goofy self and being the main jokester. He couldn't let the tables turn on him. The person hadn't attacked him. Maybe it was some girl that had been waiting for her boyfriend and saw that he was not the one she had been waiting for. He nodded. That was it.

"Hey bros…what took you so long?" he put on a big show of yawning and stretching. "I was about to take a nap you took so long."

"Oh, come off it Mike." Raphael growled as he walked up to his brother.

"You should know better then to run off so far ahead. You both weren't thinking." Leo chastised as he dropped down from the wire.

Raph sniggered. "Uh oh. I feel a Leo sized lecture coming on."

"Hey. Where's Jean?" Donnie asked before Leo could launch into said lecture.

XXXX

Jean leaned against the building, panting trying to get her animal instincts down. She bared her teeth in frustration as she turned and began to attacked the wall. Quite growls and snarls escaped her clinched teeth. She knew that Mikey was on the other side of the building. Thankfully he had not touched her arms or he would have felt her fur and known for sure it was her. And thankfully again that it had happened in a flash that he hadn't gotten the full scent of her though she had seen him snuffing the air. She couldn't believe she had done that. It had been the same with Leo, only this time it was stronger. She knew she loved him. She spent a lot of time with Mikey and she loved him as a brother and best friend. "What am I…a pervert?" she hissed through clenched teeth. Though kissing him had seemed like a good idea at the time. Though idea is understatement. She had just acted on instinct. He wasn't even the one she really wanted to kiss.

And more.

She started to attack the wall again when she smelled and heard the turtles. "Shit." Then not even thinking she dropped to her fours and ran back around the three corners she had taken. She slowed to a stop and stood up and jumped on a low slanted point of the roof and listened.

The others had caught up.

"Hey bros…what took you so long?" she watched as Mikey put on a big show of yawning and stretching. "I was about to take a nap you took so long."

"Oh, come off it Mike."

"You should know better then to run off so far ahead. You both wasn't thinking." Leo chastised as he dropped down from the wire.

Raph sniggered. "Uh oh. I feel a Leo sized lecture coming on."

"Hey. Where's Jean?" Donnie asked.

Jean jumped over to the top of the utility shed. "Right here. Sorry Mikey but I was already napping by the time you got here. So slow." she sniggered.

Leo glared up at her. "Jean. Both you and Mikey know better then to run off like that. What you did was wrong not to mention dangerous. Who knows what would've happened if you have been ambushed…"

Jean jumped down from the roof as Leo went on. Mikey sighed and looked down at his feet. Normally Jean would try to listen to Leo. She tried to follow his orders but she was too used to defying the rules and letting her mouth run away with her and tonight his calm voice was just irritating her, like her fur was being rubbed the wrong way. "Alright Leo. We know. We messed up. But if anything it's you three that need to learn to move faster. If you can't keep up with a couch potato and a girl then it's you who need the training." she glared at Leo.

Jean heard the gasps from Donnie and Mikey and saw Raph blink in surprise. Leo's eyes widened then narrowed. "Now, hold on—"

Anger flamed up within Jean's chest like a dragon. _Where did Leo get off talking to us like that? Like we was some unruly two-year-olds? _She thought. "Back off, Leo. We all make mistakes. We ain't god. We ain't perfect. We don't want to be. You can pretend to be high and mighty and sit on that high horse of yours. But one day it will come crashing down." Jean smirked meanly and her tail swished, "and when your rubbing your sore ass we'll be laughing a 'We told you so" the entire time."

Mikey's voice was heard muttering, "Oh, man."

"Jean what is wrong with you?" Leo commanded, his stare and tone very authoritative and striking. He eyed her and then relaxed and nodded. "I think we all head back now. Jean you led the way this time." his voice was still authoritative but with a softer tone.

Jean blinked.

They all did. Leo never stepped down from someone that questioned his command.

Jean shook her head and looked down then nodded. She turned and ran over to the edge of the building were she had seen a fire escape earlier. She looked around and dropped out of sight. Mikey had only hesitated then followed her, anxious to get back to the lair. Raphael was looking at where Jean had just been arguing with Leo and then to Leo. He couldn't believe that he had let her off that easy and even let her led the way home. He snorted and shrugged, then muttered a 'whatever' he then followed after Mikey and Jean.

Don shrugged as well and started to follow when Leo stopped him. "Don. I want you to keep an eye on Jean. On her behavior. Something is going on and I don't think she even knows what it is. She's reluctant to talk about it and it…embarrasses…her. Can you run some blood tests?"

Donnie frowned, "I can do that but Jean is really chary of needles since she had been changed." They began to move to the edge where their brothers and Jean had went. He watched Leo out of the corner of his eye. "Other then that display of strange behavior what else has she done?"

Leo held his brother's gaze. He had promised her and if he told…he dropped from the fire escape in a crouch and looked around. He had let Jean led the way this time because it was only a short distance to the manhole and so he could talk to Don.

Don sighed as he dropped down to the street after his brother. They paused then headed to the manhole cover that was slightly ajar. He was the last one in and before he climbed down the ladder he replaced the cover back were it was. Sliding down the ladder he saw that Jean was leaning against the tunnel's wall her head down. She looked depressed and forlorn. He saw Raphael looking at her, but it wasn't the normal glare that he normally gave her. Mikey was off to the side looking thoughtful as he too stared at Jean. Don raised an eyeridge at the sight of his brothers. So Leo was right. She was acting odd and then again so was his brothers. All three of them. They headed on back to the lair this time Raphael in the lead. Leo fell back in pace with Donnie again.

"I wouldn't tell you what happened, but let's say that I had first hand at Jean's behavior two days ago." Leo said somewhat reluctantly.

Donnie looked thoughtful. "I'll try to get her to take the blood test. But I can't grantee guarantee anything. She might not let me." He then dropped his voice and decide to tell Leo about what he had found. "Leo, I found something in Jean's blood sample that I had taken back when she had first changed. I didn't notice it until just recently because it is small. As you know someone crossed her DNA with _Felis catus_…a cat. But I was looking at her sample and then at ours…" Donnie paused. He couldn't believe at what he had found and how he had missed it. "Whoever did it, the gene therapy, was able to splice both a cat's genes and a small amount of _Trachemys scripta elegans."  
_  
Leo had heard the name before. He tried to remember what the Latin term meant. His eyes widened and he looked at Donnie. "_Trachemys scripta elegans? _But that's…"

Donnie nodded. "Yes. Red Eared Sliders. That's what we are. Someone knows that she is with us. Had known even what we had mutatated from."


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.**

**And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.**

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?**

**A/N: Warning some cursing.**

**XXXX**

Jean stared at her hand. The ugly red burns glared up at her reminding her of last night. She tried to close her hands but the severe soreness and pain shot needles up her arms. She hissed lightly and stuffed them into the pocket of her hooded t-shirt. She had abandoned the yukata for a regular shirt and shorts. She walked out of her room. For once she was dreading the morning training. Deciding to skip breakfast that morning she headed on to the dojo. She stretched her muscles feeling stiff and agitated. She was spread out in a curl that looked painful to most but was actually comfortable for her when Master Splinter and the turtles walked in. The boys froze at the sight of her. She was bent over backwards her head touching the floor and her feet touching her head.

"Whoa. Jean, you trying to impersonate a pretzel?" Mikey quipped.

Jean laughed lightly and smoothly slid out of the tie. "No. Just stretching." She stood and bowed to Master Splinter.

He stared intently at her and then nodded. "We will begin by going through a few katas," he stated. "Afterwards, we will spar."

They nodded and Master Splinter began their morning training.

"Good, Raphael. Michelangelo, keep focused."

Leo stood behind his father as he instructed Raph and Mikey as they sparred on the mat in front of them. The turtle in blue allowed his gaze to go to his other brother. Their eyes met and then looked over to Jean who was doing flips in the corner off the wall. There was a look of rage on her face, as well as a hint of embarrassment. Leo felt a small pang of sympathy. Jean had never done flips. She had been doing them for almost the entire hour that they had been practicing, and Leo could see that she was beginning to tire. Jean's flips, though still graceful, weren't nearly as high as they had been. She was landing a little more heavily on the mat after each one. And all through practice, Master Splinter had not once looked at her.

Don and Leo couldn't believe that Jean had exploded at Master Splinter like that. She may mouth off to anyone of them, but she had always been sweet and polite and respectful to a fault with Splinter. But earlier when she had been doing her katas Master Splinter had been watching her the entire time. As they continued to do the katas he had decided to break the news to Jean.

_"Jean, for the next week you are not to go out on patrol." He believed she wouldn't question though she would not like it, but she surprised him. _

_"What?! Sensei, you can't be serious!" _

_Splinter's tail swished. While he had become accustomed over the years to Raphael's constant questioning of his orders, it was a shock to hear the outburst from Jean. "I am indeed very serious, Jean. You are not to go out on your nightly patrol with the boys until a week from now."_

_Jean shot a glare at Leo thinking he was the cause of this. Leo's face was indifferent though this was a surprise to him as well. "You can't do this!?" she raised her voice. Her eyes narrowed and she begin to pant._

_"It is only for a week." As always, Splinter's voice was calm. _

_"But why?!" She stared at Master Splinter in shock when he only continued to stand there calmly. She scoffed in disbelief and snarled. "Fuck!"_

_"Jeanetta!" Splinter thumped his cane on the floor. He hated the use of profanity. "I have my reasons."_

_"And do you care to enlighten me as to what these reasons are?!" she shrieked._

_The turtles looked at another. Mikey stood to the side with a pained look on his face. He was fidgeting, not believing that Jean was yelling back a Master Splinter. Raphael had a smirk on his face but his eyes was shocked as well. Don and Leo both traded looks and as Leo shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his plastron, Donnie closed his eyes and sighed._

_"You can't stop me from going out on patrol. You can't keep me here! I'll go crazy. I need to be out there!" Jean spoke through gritted teeth, her hands clenched into tight fists the claws digging in to the already ripped and burn flesh. _

_"You have your orders, Jeanetta, and I expect you to follow them."_

_"Damn it!!" Jean was shouting now. "It's not fair! It's not fucking fair!" _

_Donnie and Mikey both jumped in surprise, their eyes widening a little. Splinter, long-since accustomed to rash outbursts from Raphael and displays of temper, was not so easily fazed or intimidated. The elderly rat thumped his cane on the floor. "Jeanetta! Fifteen flips, now." _

_"Fuck!!"_

_"You just made it twenty." _

_Jean's entire frame trembled with barely contained rage. _

_Splinter eyed her. "You just made it to an hour of flips. Now you had best get to it." _

_Mikey leaned toward his brothers as Jean stubbornly began her first flip. "Dude," Mikey whispered. "What is wrong with Jean?"All of his brothers had shaken their heads. Leo was glaring at Jean, hating the fact that she had showed such disrespect to his father and Sensei. He looked at Donnie knowing that he would know be trying to figure out why she was acting like this. Donnie met Leo's eyes again and nodded. He had a job to do later that day. He had to play doctor, scientist, and psychiatrist._

"Donatello," Master Splinter said after Raphael and Michelangelo were finished. Donnie went to the middle of the mat, where he bowed, and then stood, waiting to see what would happen, as Raphael and Mikey walked off to stand behind their father. Donnie saw Raph and Mikey glance at Leo then Jean quickly.

"Jeanetta," Master Splinter said, a little loud so that Jean could hear him over her paused in her exercise and looked over at Master Splinter."Jeanetta, you are finished with your flips. Come spar with Donatello now."

Donnie let his gaze drift to Jean as she approached, she paused then bowed to Master Splinter.

Donnie and Jean faced each other and bowed, Donnie noted Jean's heavy breathing. She still had yet to say a word, as she had been silent throughout the entire time she had began been doing flips. Donnie spun his bo expertly as Jean drew her taped kamas, yet didn't raise them in either a defensive or offensive position.

"You may begin when you are ready," Master Splinter said.

The room became silent, save for Jean's heavy was a while before either one did anything. Then, Jean made the first ducked low quickly, and then charged Don, who met the onslaught readily, blocking her strike. He swept at the air, where Jean's head had been only moments before then he kicked out, catching Jean off guard, foot connecting with her belly. She flew backwards, but caught herself, twisting in the air and landing in a crouch on the floor. She charged back and jumped straight into the air just out of reach of Donnie's bo. She landed behind him and raised her kamas to smack the flat blades against the back of his head. But Donnie spun and swung his bo like a bat and whacked her across the back with his bo.

Jean shrieked in anger.

Don then had a hard time defecting her attacks suddenly she yelped and lost her footing as Don crouched low and swept her feet out from under her. Jean fell to the ground and made to roll out of the way, but Don's bo staff was quicker and the purple-banded turtle placed the end of the wooden weapon at Jean's neck. Jean froze, both breathing heavily.

"A little sloppy, Donatello, but otherwise, nicely done," Master Splinter told his son. "Jeanetta, you could have easily avoided that if you focused better." He ignored the glare that Jean sent him.

Don pulled the bo away and just as he did, Jean's eyes narrowed into slits and the next thing they knew Don was on his back and Jean on top of him her teeth bared in a not too friendly snarl.

"Jeanetta! Back down!" Master Splinter barked.

Jean's ears cocked back toward his voice but to all's surprise she ignored him. She glared down at Donnie her lips curled back in a snarl, a low growl in the back of her throat.

"Sutoppu! Back down now!"

Jean froze and blinked and looked up and around at the turtles gathered around. They were all tense and ready to grab her if she moved. She looked back down at Donatello. He looked back up at her his eyes wide in surprise. Jean's ears went back and she lowered her head, then jumped up but before she could take off she felt Donnie grab her arm. "Jean?"

Jean looked up at him. He looked down at her with a pleading look, but she just looked at him wide eyed and then pulled her arm away and ran out of the lair.

Leo turned to Master Splinter, "Master Splinter, should we go after her?"

Master Splinter was sight for a minute. "Yes. Leo you go. Follow but let her have her run. Her mind is unstable and her spirit is disturbed. Watch her."

Leo bowed and followed her. He found her scent and caught up with her easily. He could see her shadow faintly, running fast away from the lair. She ran through the twists and turns of the sewers him following.

_What is wrong with me!?_ Jean screamed in her mind as she ran through the sewers, she didn't know were she was going but she continued to run until she came to a manhole. She climbed the ladder and poked her head out. The early morning daylight was hazy promising rain later. She slipped out and darted across the alley and to the fire escape. She climbed up and walked up to a small corner. She stared down at the small area. She then knew what it was. It was her old area that she used to hang around to get away from her mother. The small tent was gone were she had had it set up permanently. All her belongings were gone. She sank down to her knees and scooped up a handful of the loose gravel. She squeezed it in her hand ignoring the pain from the cuts and burns on her stiff sore hand. She then let go and watched as the rocks fell back down to the ground now red with blood.

She bared her teeth. "I know that you're there Leonardo," she hissed.

"How did you know?"

"One, I could smell you. Two. If Master Splinter didn't want me to go out on patrol you think that he would allow me to run off unsupervised?" Jean snapped at first and then her voice softened.

"No. Though he only wanted me to watch you." Leo paused choosing his next words carefully. "Can I ask what happened back there?"

Jean sighed, extremely tired. The flips and then the both adrenaline rushes had wiped her out. "I don't know," she then looked up at Leo. Her eyes were big, the normally silted pupils round and mortification heavy in her eyes. "Leo. I-I wanted to hurt Master Splinter. I wanted to kill and eat him!"

Leo stared down at Jean as she stared back up at him. She seemed to waiting for something but at the moment he couldn't move. It had felt like his heart had dropped out of his chest. He didn't know what to do. He had to protect his father, his family, but she was also family. What did one do when your family member wanted to kill your father?


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**A thanks to Mikell for beta reading. **

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?**

XXX

XXX  
Jean stared up at him her mismatched eyes pleading. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me! You-"

"Jean!" Leo's voice was hard and cold. He reached down and pulled her to her feet. He was gentle but firm. If it had been anyone else…he knew what he must do. To protect his family, but she was a girl, she was a sister and something was not right. He had been seeing it the last few days and just recently he could smell something different every time he was around her. He was torn in his feelings and what he should do. He bared his teeth in hopeless anger. He sighed and took her left wrist into a locking hold and began pulling her back to the lair. He said not a word and nether did she. She allowed him to pull her back to the fire escape and then to the nearest manhole. He set a steady pace and never once let go of her wrist.

Jean felt that she deserved it. She knew from her studies and everything she learned that if she showed ill toward her Master that her life should be forfeit. She had thought Leo would do it but as she stared up at him she had never once seen the thought in his eyes.

She felt grateful but still scared as to what will be done to her. But she will take whatever punishment they gave her. They have saved her before she had been turned after she had been turned and took her in and taught her ninjitsu. She owed them so much.  
Her wrist was starting to ache by the time they neared one of the lair's entrance. Leo's grip had never loosened the entire time. He came to a sudden stop just outside the door.

She slammed into his carapace. She let out a soft grunt.

Leo turned around and looked down at her. His eyes were narrowed but thankfully not in anger. Only from the seriousness of the situation. "I'm taking you straight to Donatello. You will answer any question he has even submit to any blood tests he may have." he watched her wince at the mention of the tests, but continued on. "_I_ will speak to Master Splinter. Then _you_ will. Also I do not want to break my word to you about what happened in the mediation room but this time I will have to." Leo's eye's softened only slightly when he saw her nod than look down. He sighed then let go of her wrist. He watched as she cradled the hand in her right. Leo placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know that you never want to cause harm. There is something going on and we will find out and get you back to your normal self. It'll be alright Jean."

She forced a half smiled and followed him through the door. Leo led her straight to Donnie's lab/room. Leo knocked once the opened the door. As was expected Donnie was at his multiple keyboards and monitors.

He looked up as the sight of both Leo and Jean. "Leo! Jean! You found her?" Donnie stood up and walked over to them.

Leo pushed Jean lightly toward Donnie. "Donnie. Do those tests. I must speak with Master Splinter. Jean, remember what I said." he gave her one last look and left.  
Jean kept her head down as Donnie led her to the metal table. She climbed up and sat the feeling hopeless. Her ears swiveled listening to Donnie gather up supplies. She felt a hand under her chin. She looked up into Donnie's brown eyes. She bit her lip, "Donnie…I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't want to jump you like that. I never want to hurt you."

Donnie laid down the sealed needle. "Jean…tell me what's wrong. We had always talked before. You would tell me everything…but then you stopped…you stopped visiting me. Talk to me not as the resident doctor but as a…friend."

Jean looked away. "I didn't want to but my feelings and thoughts began to get muddled. It stared a few days after I got sick. My instincts… the cat ones in me is going crazy! One minute I'm myself the next I want to play with a ball of yarn!" her voice rose slightly. "Don, what ever happened to me, what ever they did messed with my head big time. I don't remember how I got away after I changed. I can remember bits and pieces of hiding in a building for a few days then a bit of attacking my mother then a bit were Mikey and Raph finding me. I don't remember much after that. Then I woke up and felt somewhat normal though there were some instincts even then, but I pushed them down. But then it started to get worse." she stopped and looked away.

Donnie knew that her DNA and been reconstructed and the cats genes could very well be taking over her and warping her mind. He decided to tell her about what he had found and told Leo. "Jean, I had told this to Leo yesterday. I was going to tell you today. He had wanted me to run some blood tests. He too had been noticing your strange behavior. A few weeks ago I found something in your blood. In the sample that I had taken back when you had came down here. It is small that is why I missed it, but I was looking at your sample and then at mine. You know someone crossed your DNA with _Felis catus_…remember when I said that the person that did this did maybe gene therapy. They are more advanced then I had originally thought. Not only did they splice the cat's genes into your own but used the gene therapy and spiced a small amount of _Trachemys scripta elegans."_

"What is that?" Jean asked looking fearful.

"Red Eared Sliders. That's what me and my brother are."

"What! How can they have done that?! I can maybe understand a cat. It is a mammal, but turtles are reptiles! You-they have a different blood strand then a mammals. I may not know much about science but I do know that!" Jean bared her teeth then dropped her head into her hands and clinched at her hair, eyes squeezed shut and small whimpers coming from her throat.

Donnie gently pulled her hands away but turned them over when he felt a slight dampness and torn skin. The skin on both hands were red and torn. There was a slight residue of blood. "Jean…what happened to your hands?"

Jean looked up as Donnie let go of her hands to pick up a small bottle and some glaze and cotton.

"This well sting," he warned, dabbing clear liquid onto the cotton and pressed it to Jean's palm and drew it in smooth strokes over her hands. He heard her give a choked gasp and saw her eyes go very wide as she bared her long fangs. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner? When did it happen?" He lifted the roll of glaze and proceeded to wrap her hands firmly.

"I used it as a punishment for yesterday."

"Because you yelled at Leo?" he finished and looked back up at her in surprise. "I hardly think that is reason for you to-"

"No! Not for yelling at Leo. For-" she stopped when she saw Leo over Donnie's shoulder. "Leo."

Donnie turned at smiled a small greeting to his brother though it faded when he saw a bag in his hands.

Leo looked tense though relived. He walked up to them and handed Jean the bag. "You will stay at April's."

Jean's eyes went wide just as Donnie's jaw dropped.

Leo spared a small smile. "Don't worry so much Jean. It is only for a day or two. I told Master Splinter everything. He understands and had been thinking about doing this anyway. He will talk to you as soon as you come back. Donnie will be taking you." he turned to his brother. "Did you draw the blood?"

"No. I need to." he turned back to Jean and picked the needle back up. "Jean, I need to do this." he said apologetically.

Jean nodded stiffly and winced as the needle entered her arm. One minute and she could breathe easily when he pulled the needle out. Jean waited as he placed the sample in a cooler.

Xxx

Jean landed on April's roof after Donnie did. It was past midnight but that was still early by NYC standards. He had been told by Leo to make sure she go into April's safely then head right back. There was a lot of talking and research to do before they talked to Jean. Donnie's heart reached out to her as she walked slowly toward the fire escape that'll take her to April's living room window. "Jean…" he placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

Her large eyes stared up at him. They were not the normal happy mischievous mismatched eyes that he was used to seeing. "It'll be all right." this time he decided not to be shy and wrapped her into a hug.

A purr like noise rumbled from his chest causing Jean to smiled and press into the embrace. She turned her head and pressed her face into his plastron. After a moment she began to purr in her higher pitch. Finally Jean pulled away both of them quiet.

"What was that?" she asked.

Don felt his cheeks burn. "That was a chur...it's almost like the purr you do. Was it too weird?" he asked softly.

Jean shook her head. "I liked it. Remember I can do it to." she said softly as her hands began to caress Donnie's cheeks. Her eyes softened then widened and pulled away. "Donnie! I'm doing it again!"

He was taken back from her mood swing and just then the breeze shifted and he caught a strange smell stopped him. It smelled slightly fruity, slightly... he didn't know. It was wholly unfamiliar to him. He began looking for the source of the smell. It was vaguely intoxicating, making his head spin so he felt punch drunk. His stomach lurched slightly as he looked back around to Jean.  
_  
Jean_.

It was coming from her. He right away he had an idea of the problem. His heart sank a little thinking she was acting this affectionate was because of it. He also had an idea of what Leo was talking about when he had said 'had first hand at Jean's behavior'. But ether way he had to get back and run that blood test and talk to his brothers and Master Splinter so that she could come home as soon as possible. He smiled reassuring at her. "Go on Jean. I'm going to get back and soon we'll come back to get you. Relax and don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Jean gave him a grateful smile and nodded then hurried over to the stairs and disappeared down them.

Donnie stared after her waiting a moment before he turned to head back to the lair as fast as he could.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading. **

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?**

XXX

XXX

Once back at the lair Donatello headed straight to the lab and got to work. He took the blood sample out and placed it under the microscope. He stared at it then typed a code on the keyboard so that the bright red blood cells came up on the computer's screen. They were moving normally and looked almost the same from all the other times he had studied the cells. But this time he was looking for not what was abnormal about the blood but what had changed the last time he had looked at it. On another monitor he pulled up the first sample of Jean's blood. The cells were the dark red with a tiny black spot in each one. He then turned back to the sample he had taken earlier. These cells looked the same but the black spot was bigger.

His eyes narrowed.

That wasn't right. He magnified on one cell to peer deeper into it. He let out a sigh of relief. As he watched it was indeed shrinking unlike he had originally thought. She was not mutating anymore. The reptilian nucleus had been enlarged but her more dominant cat genes were taking back over. He then began to do a some research into cats to get a more basis on her main problem. It was then that Leo came in. Donnie turned in his chair.

"Did you do those tests?" Leo asked hastily.

"Yeah. I've pinpointed the problem. But can you now tell me exactly what has happened? Everything has been done in such a haste that I'm only working with half answers here. You need to tell me precisely what you have seen with her and precisely _why_ you sent her to April's." Don told Leo firmly. He has had the feeling that Leo had been keeping something from him that was rather important.

Leo hesitated, then began to recount the last few days, from what had happened in the mediation room, her quicker temper and finally what she had confessed to Leo about what happened in that morning's spar.

Donatello was quiet, the entire time nodding. His speculation was accurate then. When Leo was finished Donnie walked over to the corner that held all of his chemistry works. He began to mix up a clear liquid. As he did Leo watched.

"So do you know exactly the problem now?"

"Affirmative. Do you want me to explain this to Master Splinter?" Don said as he continued to mix the chemicals.

"It's embarrassing isn't it?" Leo asked after Donnie wouldn't look fully at him.

Finally he looked up. He gave a quirky half smile. "It depends on how you look at it. If it was just with an regular animal then it'd be easier to explain it, but Jean's a lot like us. She's a….sister…to us."

"So should I get just Master Splinter or all of them?" Leo asked again.

Donnie sighed, "See if Master Splinter wants Mikey and Raph to know as well."

Leo nodded and walked out of the room.

"…though either way will not be any easier." Don mumbled as he finished mixing the vials.

Apparently Master Splinter had already guessed what Jean's problem was. After all he was mammal like her and was the all-knowing Sensei though he joined his sons in the lab.

Mikey had been upset over that morning's events and now Jean's possible exile to April's. He stood in the lab looking like a elephant had stomped on his birthday cake while Raph just stood with his arms crossed. While he would never admit to it, he was also worried about her. She was indeed snappy with everyone but the way she had acted toward Splinter had sent chills up his spine. It was like if Leo had turned on Splinter himself. That morning he had seen something in her eyes that no one else had seen. It had happened in a flash when she was on her back with Donnie's bo at her throat. When Splinter had chastised her she had sent a glare to him. Raph had recognized the look. It was the look of pure cat. She had saw Splinter not as the teacher but as the prey. He blinked and turned his attention back to Donnie.

"Anyway, I've found out why she's acting so out of character." Donnie started. "From what Leo have told me and from I've read it's actually quite simple. Jean been acting like this because… she's in estrus."

The room fell silent even more. Master Splinter just leaned on his cane looking on impassively.

"What?" The other three turtles stared at Don with big eyes.

"She isn't getting sick, is she?" Mikey asked worried.

Donnie growled. He slapped a hand to his face. "It's her seasonal," Donnie said softly and gave a little cough to get rid of the awkward feeling.

Raph broke the silence.

"You mean she's in heat?" he blurted out.

"Very tactful, Raph," Leo said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Well… yeah… but we mustn't act as if it's something strange. Every living creature has its mating-season." Donnie uttered, trying not to make such a big deal about it though his cheeks were getting warmer by the minute.

"How long will this last?' Mikey asked his eyes now wide with understanding.

'I've found out that the female cat in heat has an estrus of 14–21 days and is an induced ovulator. Without copulation she may enter interestrus before reentering estrus. With copulation and in the absence of pregnancy, cycles occur about every three weeks." Donnie responded.

"Oh, man, I don't want to hear this!" Raph placed his hands on his ears.

"How are we going to do this?" Leo asked wanting to place his hands over his ears as well, "I mean this is going to happen every three weeks? And with her mood swings none of us will survive," he looked over at Master Splinter.

"Yes it is true she's going to get closer to her cat side during this time…but this may not be as long as a regular house cat. It may be shorter. She was once human. Humans do not have estrus cycles. This may last only a few days. And not that often."

"Is there anything you can do to, say, not cause it?" Mikey tried. He now knew that it had to be Jean that had kissed him. He shuddered. _Ewww. _He thought. She was his buddy. It would be like if he had to kiss one of his bros.

"I have just about finished with a weak sedative that would calm her down until it is over. Then I can work on a more permanent one." Donnie said his mind already working.

"Good. You do that. Tomorrow we will bring Jean home." Master Splinter spoke up the first time. He nodded to Don. "Donatello, deliver the sedative to Jean. Let her know that she will return in the early morning." he then turned and tapped out of the room.

For a minute an awkward silence hung in the air.

Leo cleared his throat. "Yeah, well… I think I'm going go train. So…' Leo slowly walked back but with a quick pace. Now Mikey and Raph were left standing awkwardly looking at Don.

"You know there is this awesome monster movie marathon on…you want to watch it Raphie?" Mikey asked as he began to back out of the room.

"Yeah!" Raph said in a less rough and gruff tone, before he too hurried off.

Donnie sighed wondering how they were going to act once Jean came back home now that they all knew what was wrong with her. As he finished mixing up the sedative he smiled wishing he had seen the look on Leo's face when she had turned her 'attention' to him that day in the mediation room. When Leo had ended up finally telling him he had tried not to let any emotions as to what he had felt show through, though Donnie had noticed that Leo had shifted some when he had mentioned it. Donnie had to congratulate Jean slightly. It took a lot to get Leo to squirm like that. When he finished Donnie capped the syringe and placed it in a small sterile box in his duffel bag. Turning the lights off in his lab, he stole quietly through the lair. He approached the brick door as it slid softly apart. It was only a short trip to the surface and from there he easily knew the way like the back of his hand. He could envisage the rooftop passage way in his mind's eye as clearly as if it were already stretched out before him.

He made topside and could smell the rain in the air. The weather had called for on and off showers during the week. It had not yet rained but the sky was heavy with black rain clouds. Though it was still day, the black clouds covered the sun and made it seem night.

The pre storm wind was cool and strong, the gusts lifting the tails of his mask. Checking that the bag was secure over his shoulder, he studied the path before him, then sprinted forward, catapulting off the edge of the roof and leapt high into the air. As he headed toward April's he wondered if Jean had tried anything with his other brothers. Mikey wouldn't talk about it. He had a great band regarding the feelings and emotions of others, and tended to feel their pain or joy as keenly as his own, as well as being very much in touch with his own emotions as well. And yet when anyone of them tried to talk to him about his own feelings he would clam up and change the subject. So she could very well have but Mikey would never let anyone of them know. And Raphael, as if they could stop aggravating each other long enough to even get close and Raph doesn't like to make himself vulnerable. So probably no, nothing had happened between those two though there had been chances and he had seen the attraction there. He then couldn't help but think on himself. All that had happened was the hug and even then it hadn't lasted long. He felt slightly gloomy that this was just one of the possible flukes in her mutation. She basically still thought of herself human that there was no chance what so ever.

He came to a stop across from April's apartment. He paused before jumping the short distance. He stared across into the living room. He could see Jean sitting in one of April's chairs. She was curled up into a tight ball, her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Her head was buried in her knees. Her dark gray ears were pinned back and her tail was curled up around her white feet. Her once shaggy hair had grown out to a slight pixie cut. Her thin shirt was hanging off one shoulder and he could see the soft gray fur with the darker gray tiger stripes and the start of the white fur that made up her chest and stomach. The sight of her caused a tightening to begin low in his stomach.

But Donnie knew he been lurking out there long enough. He jumped over to the small fire escape and rapped on the glass when he reached her window.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading. **

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?**

**I think Jean deserves this little pity party that she's going to have. She's been such a trooper during the whole thing. **

XXXX

April had been waiting for Jean. Leo had called her to tell her that something was wrong with Jean and the best thing for everyone was for her to stay at April's until further notice. April watched as Jean walked down the fire stairs. She was wearing a old grey shirt and shorts. It always seemed to April that grey dominated a lot of Jean's clothes. She had the large window open and was waiting for her. Jean came to the last step and stopped looking back up toward the roof. It was then April saw the large shadow of one of her friends vault over to the next roof. In the dim pre storm light she was able to see the dark purple tails of his bandanna disappear.

Donatello.

Left standing alone, Jean looked down at her bare white furred feet and wrapped her arms around her small frame...her body trembling.

"Jean…" April said getting Jean's attention. Jean looked up at April, her cat eyes wide and miserable. "Come on in here." April held out her hand and Jean took it allowing herself to be guided inside. April steered Jean toward a chair and had her to sit down.

Jean sat down and pulled the blue plaid throw that was on the back of the chair over her entire body. April looked at the girl in pity. She walked over and lightly tapped the girl but Jean ignored it. She only curled up even more under the cover.

"Leave me alone," was her muffled plea.

"Come on, kiddo...come out from under there," April said gently as she tried to uncover Jean.

"There's nothing you can do." Even muffled, Jean's voice was mournful. "Something is wrong with me and I've been banished."

April finally succeeded in pulling the throw away, and gently hugged Jena's small frame to her. "Oh, kitty you haven't been banished. Leo said that there was something going on with you and that for safety that it be best that you just stay here for a few days. He was worried about you as well. You're their sister and they love you."

"Not after what I almost did and have done." came the reply. She then begin to recount all that have been happening. She finally ended it with that morning in the dojo. "Something in me was telling me that Master Splinter was prey. So instead of attacking Master Splinter I went after the closest one to me. Donnie…" her voice cracked and she wiped at her eyes though there were no tears. "I know the rule. Blood for blood…Leo should've killed me."

"Oh no, honey. You didn't hurt anyone and they know that you just aren't yourself." April tried to comfort her.

Jean pushed April away. "But I almost did! Whatever that scientist did to me it must be catching up to me. I must be losing my mind!"

"No Jean. Now you stop this. Where is the tough girl that put up with her crazy mother? The girl that laughed it off? The girl that took meeting four giant walking now almost six foot tall turtles and their four foot tall rat father in stride? What about the girl that didn't complain once when you finally realized that you were a giant fur ball?"

Jean smiled weakly. "That is the only thing I can thank that person for. Ever since I had been in this form I have not once a clumsy spell. That went away."

April smiled. "Exactly." she said with a soft chuckle. "So don't worry. Everything's going to be just fine, kiddo. You'll see. Now...Casey is coming over. He's missed you too."

Jean smiled and nodded. She began to say something when the door was thrown open and Casey came stumbling in holding several bags. "The pizza's here! And I brought cookies, and other food," he announced . He dumped the items on the counter and turned to see Jean looking at him. Her brown black hair was messed up and the light grey fur standing up on end. "Wow, kitten, you look like a fur ball."

"What?" she looked down at herself and saw that the fur was standing on end from the static of the throw. She growled to herself and smoothed the fur down.

Casey grinned and pulled out plastic tray and a half a gallon of milk. "Hey kitten look what I got! Milk and sushi!"

Jean wrinkled her nose. "Eww Casey, you know I hate fish and the only time I even touch milk is in cereal."

"Oh yeah." he looked dejected. He lowered his arms the items in his hand.

April walked by and took the milk and sushi tray. "Oh good Case. I needed the milk and I'll have the sushi." she walked in front of Casey were he couldn't see her face and made a gagging motion then grinned and winked at Jean.

Jean giggled and perked up at the smell of pizza.

He then walked behind Jean and wrapped an arm around her neck putting her into a headlock while giving her a playful noogie.

"Casey, you butthead!" Jean growled, "You're messing up my hair!"

"Your hair is standing up on end anyway. Common kitty, do your worst! You can't get out of this!" he laughed.

Then, Jean narrowed her eyes and gripped his forearm that was locked around her neck and stood up suddenly on the chair, then pushed her back into his chest and then leaned forward and used the motion to swing him up and over her.

Casey was sent crashing to the floor. "Oooowwww…" he said, trying to sit up. Jean jumped down from the chair and walked behind him and ground her knuckles onto his head for a few seconds and then walked off to stand by April, who was trying not to laugh.

"Casey…"April tried to get out as she swallowed her giggles. "Can I talk to you in the bedroom? Jean go ahead and grab something to eat." she then led Casey into the bedroom to have a talk.

XXX

She wanted to scream, she wanted to break things...and part of her just curl up into a ball, hide away from the world and cry until she had no tears left. But she had no tears. She couldn't even cry. She hadn't actually cried in so long that she sometimes wondered if she had forgotten how to cry.

After she had eaten some pizza Jean felt the earlier gloom and doom settle back over her. She went back to the chair and pulled her knees hugged tightly to her chest. She rested her forehead on the tops of her knees her small frame trembling as she fought to keep the flood of emotions at bay. She finally dozed off exhausted.

April sat curled up on the love seat in the living room, nestled against the arm of the seat with a cup of coffee in her hands. Casey had stayed as awhile before he headed back off. After the reminder to be 'sensitive' he had calmed down and offered his support. April found she could not bring herself to disturb Jean, to tell her to stretch out ether on her bed or at least the couch.

The familiar tapping sound of one of the turtles sounded at the window.

April put her mug on the coffee table, leapt from the couch and ran to the living room window, sliding it open. Donatello peered in at her. "Donnie," she smiled.

"How's she doing?" He asked as he climbed in through the window.

"She almost had a meltdown," she told her purple clad friend. "She believes she's losing her mind. When Leo had you to bring her here her heart just about broke. She just...she just about lost it." April wrapped her arms around her self. "In all my life, I've never heard of anyone hold in all that she had been through and not yet lose it. Her mother, then kidnapped, experimented on, losing her mind until you all found her, realizing that she is mutated. She finally fell asleep around three this afternoon...the kid deserves a medal." She turned and walked back to the couch, resuming her place. "So...did you find anything out?"

Donnie nodded. "Yes. She's in estrus." he said bluntly. He knew he would have to repeat this to Jean and as he let April in on what was wrong, he knew the hardest one to explain this to would be Jean.

"What? But she's human or was…there is no way…" April said shocked. It was so easy yet so alien.

"The cat genes seem to have overridden her human ones in this." Don smiled now. "She'll be fine. I've made a weak sedative. It will calm her down until it is over."

April shook her head. "The poor girl. Wonder how she's going to handle this?"

"I don't know but sadly I'm going to have to wake her and administer the sedative." he looked regretfully over at Jean, who was still asleep sitting up.

He walked over to Jean and kneeled down in front of her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. He couldn't help but move his fingers a little. Her fur was so soft. "Jean?" he said softly as he lightly squeezed her shoulder.

Jean's ears came forward and she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing that she saw was chocolate brown eyes. She blinked and her sight began to clear.

"Donnie?" she sat up straighter.

Donnie smiled. "Hi," he murmured, "Are you feeling any better?" he asked a little louder but still softly.

"I don't know. How am I going to face everyone…Master Splinter…he must hate me…"she covered her face with her hands.

"Jean…" Donnie gently grasped her hands and pulled them away from her face. "Master Splinter doesn't hate you. He understands what's going on with you."

"But…_what is_ going on with me?" Jean asked.

Donatello forced himself to tear his gaze away from Jean and looked over at April. "Eeerm… April, can I talk to Jean in private? I'm sorry to be impolite…"

April stood silently for some time, then exchanged glances with Jean before she nodded slightly.

"It's ok." April smiled. "I'll be in the kitchen, if you need me." She waved her hand and walked out of the living room into the kitchen.

Jean looked back to Donnie. "Well?" she asked.

Donnie sighed and stood back up and back up a ways. "There is no easy way to explain it, yet when I found out it was rather simple, yet hard to believe." Donnie took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Do you remember when I said that someone crossed your DNA with a cat's and a small amount of Red Eared Slider's?I mean..." He sighed. "What I mean to say is...the cat in you was taking over. I mean that when the animal's genes was making you act so strange. I...I mean, what I am saying is--" He stopped talking when Jean smiled.

"Donnie…" she said softly, "You're rambling so that means it's embarrassing isn't it?" she asked after Donnie wouldn't look fully at her.

He looked up. He gave a half smile. "That's what Leo said. Oh God…there is no easy way to say it." Donnie groaned.

"Then just say it."

"You have been acting strange because… the cat in you is in estrus." Donnie finally blurted out.

The room was silent. Donnie had turned his head away.

Jean closed her eyes, her cheeks burning. That was why she had those odd moments when she had felt so…attracted…to all four turtles and her nasty temper. And here she had thought she was going to have a reprieve. She hadn't had her time of the month since she had changed so her body decided to do this more embarrassing betrayal. She'd rather have her old monthly PMS back. She opened her eyes. Donnie had turned his head back and she could tell that his cheeks were darker. "How long is this going to last and how often?"

Donnie sighed. She was taking it better then he had thought. "You're going to get closer to your cat side during this time but may not be as long as a regular house cat. It may be shorter. This may last only a few days. And not that often." he then went into further detail, lapsing into his geek mode, as he told her all that he had told his brothers.

When he finished Jean laughed a short and dry humorless laugh. "At least we know what's wrong. Is there anything that I can to, say, not cause it?"

"I have made a weak sedative that will calm you down until it is over. It will not make you sleep, just mellow you out. And I can work on a more permanent one." Donnie said.

"Great…a shot. So you say it is ready?"

Donnie nodded and picked up his duffle bag, glancing up when April came back in. He knew she had been listening in. He pulled out the small sterile box and as he walked back over to Jean he popped it open and took out a sealed alcohol swab. Don took Jean's left arm and after he parted the fur and swabbed the area he gently injected the clear sedative into her arm.

Jean winced at the sharp pinch but was soon distracted by the motion of Donnie's thumb rubbing circles as he held her arm. She turned her head that she had turned away back to face Donnie. He was looking down at her arm as he held the syringe. When the last of the sedative was injected into her he pulled it out and recapped it and placed it back in the box. She moaned softly as a wave of dizziness washed over her then a relaxing feeling settled over her. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. She felt her body relaxing.

"Jean? You alright?" the voice came from April.

"Yeah…feels good," she felt herself mumble.

"Good, you rest tonight. Master Splinter said you can come home early tomorrow morning." She heard Donnie say.

She then slipped back into sleep.

"I thought you said that it wouldn't make her sleep." April asked, a small smile on her face.

Donnie shook his head and hesitated only a second before he scooped her up and laid her out on the couch. "It wouldn't unless she was still tired. I knew she was. She had a hard time in the morning spar then ran all the way to her old apartment then Leo dragged her back again. Then when it brought her here. The poor girl had been through the emotional wringer today. She'll sleep for awhile." He then picked up the blue plaid throw and laid it over her. He turned to pick up his duffle bag and hooked the strap over his shoulder and looked on last time at Jean. "One of us will pick her up early in the morning," he said before jumping out onto the fire escape and disappearing into the early night.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading. **

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?**

XXX

Jean forced her eyes open. The room was completely dark, though she could see clearly. The events of that day hit her. Her attacking Donnie, her confession that it was really Master Splinter that she had wanted to hurt to her short exile to April's then finding out the actual problem. Her body had decided to betray her by going all animal. She felt slightly disgusted but also relieved.

It was only nature. Something that can be over looked and even fixed. Though it still left a lot of questions. Did the scientist mean for that to happen or was it a fluke of her mutation? She sighed and forced herself to sit up. A small wave of dizziness washed over her but passed. She then slowly stood up and made her way over to the window and pushed it open. Carefully she climbed out and headed up to the roof. She was thankful for the sedative that Donnie gave her. It indeed was calming. She wasn't feeling as sluggish as when she had first woken but she still felt good. As if the world was peaceful. Though the weather sure wasn't. In fact the wind was whipping around and there was a slight chill in the air. Fall was fast approaching. She finally came to the top of the stirs and moved to the rooftop. She sighed and closed her eyes just breathing in the cool air. She didn't know how long she stood there when a different scent drifted across her nose. Oily and sharp. It was an unknown scent .

She snapped her eyes open and quickly looked around. At first she couldn't see or hear anything though the scent was still there. She spun around one last time and finally saw a shadow that wasn't supposed to be. "Who's there?"

There was a soft chuckle. "You don't remember me? Well, how could you. We have only met once. Well twice, but you were asleep that time." the voice was soft, though male.

The very sound made the fur on Jean's back stand up. "You. You were the scientist." Her own voice was soft. The sedative didn't allow anger to come through yet, but she felt fear. Her voice rose slightly. "_You_ did this to me! You took my life!"

The man laughed. "What life Jeanetta? You were beaten and abused by your own mother. Just because you were clumsy and because of your eyes. I took you and gave you a new body and the turtles and their rat father taught you grace. And what did it cost you? Some pain and a different look? You owe me."

"What do you what then?" Jean asked. Now that she had the confrontation she was going to get answers.

"You were my first successful human that I used to survive this long. You were to be a prototype. A fighter for the military but they pulled the plug. All tests subjects died during transformation or went insane. All had to be put down. But you. I had already released

you when they pulled my funding. I released you because the past test subjects stressed out."

Jean sighed. "So what do you want now."

"I want you to come with me. I want to run more tests and see what you can do. I know those freaks had taught you what they know. Add that with a cat's natural grace and killer instinct you could be a wonderful assassin."

"What?!" Jean stepped back. "You want me to kill? Without thought, without honor without feeling?"

"Yes. Do you honestly think those terrapins and that rodent care about you? They are animals. Animals masquerading human emotions. They may talk, they may show affection, may _act_ like a human, but in the end…they are animals. Nothing more. Not even worth time and energy. But you, my dear. You are beautiful. A human with the grace of a feline. With all the pros of a cat." His voice went softer and seductive.

"And the cons!" Jean yelled. "The cat in me wanted to harm them! I love them and I never want to hurt them. Besides a sedative cure is being made. I won't ever lose it again."

The man chucked. "Wrong my dear. You _will_ 'lose' it. It is only a matter of time. Your human mind will disappear. You will become animal. Wild and savage with a human's cunning. They will have to kill you. So why not come now and save yourself from that pain?"

Jean shook her head, her body feeling numb. "A cure will be found…Donnie will find one."

A mean laugh. "Donnie? Ah Donatello, the clever one. He won't. He may be clever but he is still an animal. Animals are not smart. They can show cleverness but not intelligence…"

"Stop it! Stop it! You are lying! Why are you doing this to me!?" She clenched her hands into fists. "I have a choice! You will never control me nor will I become an animal!"

"I so love proving people wrong! You just wait. You will turn, I made sure that you will eventually."

Jean growled low in her throat and fought the calming agent of the sedative and jumped at him. He allowed her to jump him. They both hit the ground. It was then she had a clear view of his face. There was nothing special about him. Normal face, grey eyes, thin lips and pasty skin. He had mid length oily black hair. She growled and bought back her right fist to drive it into his face, but before she had the chance to punch him she felt a sharp jab in her side. She pulled back and saw that he had a needle in his hand. He pushed her off of him. She landed in a heap at his feet.

"Jeanetta, you are making this too easy. Since the first experiment with pushing you into feline estrus failed lets see what happens when you turn on them." he then stood and walked away leaving her laying in pain on the rooftop.

She watched him leave through hate and pain filled eyes. She sucked in air between clenched teeth. As she laid there curled up into a ball on her side the skies finally opened up and the rain came down in torrents on her, matting her fur to her body. She allowed the sky to cry for her as her vision blurred faded into nothingness.

Jean slowly woke up. She let out a small moan and slowly sit up. She looked around at the familiar setting to Donnie's lab. The lights were low and there was a flickering on the stone walls from the computers. She looked over to were Donnie's main desk was. She had to smile when she saw that his head was laying on the desk. She couldn't see his face as it was turned away from her, but she could tell that he was asleep from the steady breathing.

Jean slid off the table bed and pulled the cotton blanket around her tighter. She could still feel that her fur was damp from the rain. She walked over to him and lightly rested a hand on his carapace. She lightly ran her hand over his shell, never really actually having touched any of them this prolonged. It was a bit oily, with lots of dents and rough patches on it.

She traced the pattern of grooves on his shell, the hills and valleys where it felt more oily and smooth as opposed to the flat areas. Finally she moved her hand to his shoulder.  
"Don?"

Before she could stop herself, Jean's fingertips touched Donnie's cheek with a feather-light caress. She was rewarded when Donnie's eyes fluttered open...

After blinking a few times, Jean's face came into focus. He sat upright quickly and stood and grabbed Jean's shoulders. "Jean! How are you? Do you feel any pain? Anymore of the effects of the…"

Jean laughed lightly. "No pain. I'm fine."

"Oh _good. _Jean, what were you doing up there? I had came back to get you, to bring you home and you were laying up on April's roof. She didn't know you were up there or how long you were there. We wrapped you in a blanket and I brought you back here." Donnie let go of her shoulders but still stood close to her, concern in his eyes.

Jean began to tell him about the man she had finally met and that he had injected her with something when there was a happy cry from the doorway.

"She's awake! She's back!" Mikey yelled.

Before she can move, Jean was pulled into the most painful hug she had ever had. Mikey squeezed her until she can't breathe. When he finally pulled away, she didn't have the heart to tell him that it hurt her. She was just happy to be back. She lifted her head and met Leo's eyes. Her happiness dimmed slightly and her ears went back slightly. She continued to met Leo's eyes, though it was more for trust than defiance. He continued to regard her until he too smiled.

"Welcome back. I trust that you are yourself again?" He asked softly.

Jean nodded, "For now. The sedative that Donnie seems to still working." She then proceeded to peer around the room and spotted Raph leaning against the doorway despite his customary gruffness looking rather uncomfortable. She flashed him a smile, even happy to see his frowning face. Her smile turned into a grin when she saw surprise cross his face. She winked and then her smile faded when she realized that the time had come to see Master Splinter. She looked back over at Leo. "Leo. Master Splinter…?"

"He's in the mediation room. He's waiting for you when ever you're ready." Leo informed.

XXX

Jean was standing outside the door to the mediation room. She stared at the rice papered doors. A hand came down on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Leo standing behind her. He nodded and she swallowed and knocked lightly on the wooden frame.

"Enter." the voice was light but piercing all the same.

She slid the door open and walked inside closing the door behind her. The room's air was thick with incense and the only light was the candles that were lit. Master Splinter was standing in the middle of the room with his eyes closed. Jean quietly padded across the room and slid into a kneeling position her arms stretched out and her torso flat against the smooth wooden floor.

At first, nothing was said. Jean stayed in the same position in silence. It was Splinter who broke the silence first.

"I must admit, I wasn't very shocked when Leonardo came to me yesterday and told me of the admittance ." He regarded Jean. "I know it is has been difficult for you here below..." Splinter's voice was gentle the entire time he spoke. "I knew that you was going through a change. Perhaps it was unfair of me not to fully explain my reasons, as you yourself didn't know what was wrong with you. When you had been changed perhaps the changes was not only physical but mentally. You seem to now have more of these cat's instincts. From now on when I give orders I expect you to follow them. All of that being said, Jean...are you fully aware of yourself again?"

Jean looked up and nodded. "Yes Sensei. I know that even a heartfelt apology could not help. I will not lie when I say that that morning my inner cat saw you not as my Master, my Sensei…or my father…but as prey. You and your sons have taken me in only after a few meetings with your sons and you even saw how wild I was when I was found again. I owe you all so much…"

"Shhh, my daughter." Splinter smiled softly at Jean and kneeled and took her hands gently gripping them. "All is forgiven."

XXXX

Later that day after the turtles had their evening spar, Jean slowly made her way back to Donnie's lab. She hadn't been allowed to spar. She was banned from that as well as going with them on their patrols though she was still allowed to do her katas though due to the earlier sedative it wasn't a long session. She had to call it earlier and ended up watching the boys for the remainder of their lesson. As she had watched them, she ran over what she needed to tell them about that morning.

So when they were done she had waited an hour then made her way to Donnie's lab. She knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait long. The door opened and she had to blink at the sight of Donatello. His deep brown eyes were magnified in some bizarre head contraption. She recovered and gave him a smile. "Hello, brown eyes," she grinned.

Donnie had a slight blush as he pulled it off. "Hello Jean. What is it?"

Her friendly smile disappeared. "Donnie. I need to talk to you."


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.**

**And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.**

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what? Short chapter here. I want to wish everyone here Happy and Safe Holidays.**

XXXXx

She watched as Don rubbed his temples and drummed his fingers on the keys.

"So, anything new?"

A picture of bright red blood cells once more came up on the computer's screen. Donnie had taken a new sample of blood and had done comparisons. As he studied it Jean recounted what the scientist had said. "He had said that since the first experiment pushing me into that feline estrus had failed that he wanted to see what would happen when I turn on you." she watched as Donnie stared at it then typed a few notes. "How could he 'push me into the estrus'? And how can he make me turn on you?" She asked.

Donnie felt his eyes burning from staring into the microscope for hours. He pulled away when Jean suddenly stated coughing. He looked over at her concerned. She got it under control and shook her head. "You all right?"

She nodded and cleared her throat. "So?"

"He could've given you a dose of extra hormones to boost the estrus. But either way now that we know what was wrong I have been working on a shot. It is in fact ready. But to make you turn on us? Unless he had designed a fail safe in you when you were under his control there should be no way, unless that injection that he gave you is a virus."

They both sighed at the same time. Jean shot Donnie an amused glance. "So that shot is ready?" she asked.

He nodded. He got up and walked to the small metal cooler that he had to store some of the chemicals that Jean had yet to discover how he got. He took out a long syringe with a milky fluid. He held it up as he walked back over to Jean. "I worked on this all night and day. It was actually rather simple. I did some research on types of human birth control and came across the several types of a injection called depo…"

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Depo? I know what that is Donnie. My mother didn't hesitate to tell me about the birds and the bees. She told me all about the different types of birth control. So yes, I know what a depo is so don't give me that look Don."

Don smiled sheepishly "Yeah. So I tweaked it to work with you. The Depo prevents ovulation as it's primary mechanism of action." he started to go on. Happily talking about the serum he had created out of the Depo.

"Don. I _really _don't want to know any more. It is still embarrassing enough. Raph looks at me funny and Mikey doesn't even look at me." she rolled her eyes, "Boys, they can face all kinds of things and yet when it is a feminine problem they run." she scoffed and then grinned at Don who was blushing. "Human males and male mutated turtles, you're all the same. Anyway, I trust you Donnie."

Donnie's face turned back to his normal olive green and took Jean's right arm and parted the fur and swabbed the area. "Jean, I know that you really don't like shots but this one will really hurt. It must be injected deep into the muscle." He held up the syringe again and this time Jean got a good look at the full needle. It was much longer then normal.

She let out a small whimper.

"I'm sorry Jean." Donnie gritted his own teeth and gently took Jean arm and slid the needle deep into her upper bicep.

Jean gritted her own teeth and let out a small whimper again as he ejected the cold milky fluid into her arm. It burned and made her entire arm ache. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to let her mind wonder elsewhere. She relaxed but was soon made aware of a tender caress across her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled at Donnie.

He had a green hand cupped against her left cheek and was light stroking it. He let his hand fall and Jean leaned forward closer to Donnie but just as he began to lean forward as well a rough voice sounded from the doorway.

"Hey, Brainic…"

They pulled back suddenly and looked over to were Raph was leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed. His amber eyes seemed almost yellow as he glared at Donnie. "Oh, don't let me interrupt. I just was lettin' ya two know that the grub is ready."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks Raph." Donnie coughed to cover his embarrassment.

Jean stood up form the stool she had been sitting on and looked back at Donnie as he closed some of the windows on his computer. She sighed then walked toward the door. Raph was still there. He was continuing to glare at his brother. She looked up at him funny as she walked past. As she did, he suddenly looked down at her. Jean's eyes widened.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading. **

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what? ****A thank you to those that reviewed.**

XXX

XXX

Later that night Jean hung around in her room. Leo and Splinter had already gone to bed and Mikey was just about ready to call it a night from his video games. Donnie was working in the lab, going over her blood samples. She had been banished to her own room by Donnie, Leo and Master Splinter after dinner. They had gotten tired of her nodding off at the table.

But once she was back in her room she couldn't sleep. She kept running what that man had said over and over in her head. "_Your human mind will disappear. You will become animal. Wild and savage with a human's cunning. They will have to kill you."  
_  
She sat down on her bed with her head in her hands. She hoped that Donnie could find out what that man had injected her with.

_"Animals are not smart. They can show cleverness but not intelligence…"_

_"You just wait. You will turn, I made sure that you will eventually."_

"I'm not an animal and the boys are not animals. They may have started that way, but they are not now. I will never become mindless." she whispered to herself.

Her ears shot forward and her nose picked up the sounds and sweet candy scent of Mikey as he finally climbed the stairs. His room was on the other side of Raph's. Jean got up and stuck her head out of her door and saw Mikey reach the top of the stairs and head to his room. Jean quickly walked toward him. He had just about disappeared into his room when she cleared her throat. "Mikey?"

Mikey jumped and let out a eep. He spun around his blur eyes wide. "Jean! You have got to stop doing that." he panted. glanced at her then looked away.

"Mikey can we talk?" Jean asked.

"I-I don't know…can we?" he tried to joke around but the why he kept avoiding her eyes and shifting around told her that he was uncomfortable.

"Mikey…look, I want to say I hope that this…mess….that I found my self in…" she put a hand under Mikey's chin. She guided his head so that he would look at her. She smiled up at him taking in his baby face. Unlike his brothers, he still retained the rounder and sweeter face. His round baby blue eyes met her mismatched one, "I hope that it doesn't change anything between us." She dropped her hand. "We still best buds…right?"

"Jean," he said, sounding serious, "I want you to know, that I really do like you… " he took both her hands and looked straight into her eyes and got one of his really serious looks that he saved for times like this, "I know now that it was you that…kissed me…"

"Mikey. I love you but not in that way. That kiss…the easiest way to say it is that we spend a lot of time together and at the moment it seemed to me to be the right thing to do."

Mikey nodded, "Yes. I mean, I really do like you and all, but I think you would be a funner friend and all that. And plus, I've seen some of Master Splinter's soaps…I know how complicated relationships can get."

Jean laughed at Michelangelo's comparison. "So all is forgiven? You won't avoid me like I've got cooties or the plague or something?" Jean asked, smiling at him once her giggling subsided.

"No, but I'm not to sure that you don't have cooties." Mikey's mischievousness was coming back. "Yeah- I think I would like you better if you were like one of my bros, and not my girlfriend. Is that okay…?" he asked, looking a little worried.

Jean smiled at her friend, "Yeah its okay, Mikey."

He then grinned great big and wrapped her in a big hug. "I'm sooooo glad that you're back." he let go of her and then gave her a sly look, "I bet you wouldn't be up for a round of our 'skateboard tag'? it being so late and everything?"

Jean hid her grin and faked a yawn. "I don't know. It is late…and you do look tired….so…."she then turned and jumped over the railing and landed on her feet in the main room, "that means you couldn't catch me!" she called over her shoulder and ran to grab her own skateboard.

"Hey…no fair!" Mikey yelled as he gave chase.

XXX

Donnie stared at the blood samples that he had taken from Jean earlier. He couldn't find anything new. He sighed and pulled back, rolling his chair over to one of his computers. He paused when he heard Jean and Mikey running through the lair then the voices faded. He smiled lightly, now glad that they were back to being normal. After Jean had came back and the hug that Mikey had given her, he had pulled back and acted like she had burned him. He had avoid her for the last two days. They now had apparently made up but now it was Raph he was worried about. He had been quiet even since the shock of finding out Jean's problem. Donnie had been noticing that he had been watching Jean even more then normal. Donnie shook his head and turned back to his computer and opened a search engine.

XXX

Jean and Mikey stumbled thorough the lair's doors, giggling. They were both wet from the storm's continuing battle on the surface. Neither had won in their 'skateboard tag'. Jean shushed Mikey and he had to bite down on his tongue. They looked around the dark lair and saw that most of the lights were off. Jean shook her head the water drops hitting Mikey. He laughed and took a step back.

"I'm hungry…wanta see what's in the fringe?" Mikey asked.

Jean grinned, "You're always hungry Mikey."

"Hey, I'm a growing turtle! I need nourishment." He pouted.

Jean laughed, "You grow anymore you'll bust out of your shell."

"I'm not fat!"

"No… but I remember when you and Donnie were both the same height as me. Now you tower over me."

"Well come on shorty." Mikey snorted.

Jean stuck her tongue out at him and stuck her nose up in the air grinning. She caught the sweet scent of incense and candles and apples. "Hello Leo." she greeted the forest green turtle as she walked into the kitchen.

Leo sat at the table with a cup of tea. He looked up when Jean and Mikey walked in. "Hi Jean, Mikey," he greeted.

"What are you doing up?"

Leo looked down at his tea and grunted, "Couldn't sleep. You two done terrorizing the sewers?"

"Yeah," said Mikey as he begin to rummage through the fringe. "Care to join us for some ice-cream and soda?"

"No thanks. Though Jean... weren't you supposed to be in bed?" Leo asked as he settled his golden hazel eyes on Jean.

"I couldn't sleep once I was in my room." Jean said as she opened the tub of ice-cream that Mikey slid over to her to open as he pulled out the sodas and grabbed a bag of candy. She dished the ice-cream into bowls and replaced the ice-cream back in the freezer. She sat back down at the table as Mikey handed her a soda.

"Here is the soda and I even found some licorice."

Jean's eyes widened. "Licorice? Michelangelo you are my hero," she said as she practically dived for the bag of candy. "Licorice is right up there with olives on my list of favorites."

Leo rolled his eyes.

Jean chewed on the licorice as she ate the ice-cream. Mikey had already downed his bowl and had turned to popcorn and other candies and soda. Jean finished her ice-cream and chewed thoughtfully on the candy. She finally put the candy down and turned to the refrigerator. As she dug through the shelves on her search she rolled her eyes as she heard Leo began on a another tirade

"Jean you really need to go to bed early." Leo finished.

Jean grabbed her prize and tore open the plastic. "Yes Daddy Leo." she grumbled sarcastically and grabbed a hand full and shoved it into her mouth. She swallowed it whole then stood back up and turned to Leo, closing the door.

She sat back down at the table and picked up another handful and ate it. It wasn't until her fourth one that she noticed that both Mikey and Leo were staring at her with looks of amazement and disgust on their faces, their mouths handing open.

"Dude…"

"Uh, Jean…you do know what you are eating…right?" Leo asked hesitantly.

Jean cocked her head and looked down at the package that she was holding. The red blood of the raw hamburger stained her right hand. The red and purple glob of meat that was still in her hand dripped the cold blood onto the table.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading. **

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what? A thank you to those that reviewed. **

XXXXXXX

The half eaten pack of hamburger sat in the refrigerator. They had yet to throw it away. As Jean wandered around the lair she couldn't help but wish that she could go back and rip it back open and finish it. But she put her foot down. She was not going to act like an animal. After Leo and Mikey got over their shock, Leo had hustled her back to Donnie's lab. He listened with great interest when they relayed what happened. He took another blood sample and buried his head back into his studies. Finally exhaustion, settled over him and he had crawled into bed. Jean had went to her own room and tried to sleep but she couldn't get settled. Finally she got back up and wandered back to the main lair.

Mikey and Leo had already gone to bed. She stood at the bottom step and began to sniff the air. She knew that Raph wasn't in his room. In fact she hadn't seen him since dinner hours ago. She sighed and set down on the bottom of the steps and pulled her knees up to her chest. Jean began to zone out in a half mediation. Finally her keen hearing picked up on slight sounds. She lifted her head and looked around and listened even more. There were sounds coming from the dojo. She stood and began to head toward it. She opened the doors that were rarely pulled shut. Hard ock was blaring through the dojo.

She peaked her head into the room. The lights were dimmed so that it wasn't as bright as it normally was.

There, pounding away on a punching bag was Raphael. He was beating away to the sounds of a Hinder beat. With every hit he made, he seemed to be letting out some sort of emotion. She leaned against the doorway watching him. He had seemed to grow even more. All of the turtles had. They were no longer at the five foot mark. They were climbing toward six feet. Even over the loud music she could hear his grunts and growls as he beat the 'stuffing' out of the bag. She watched as he slammed his green fists into the punching bag. He then would alternate and kick it. He wasn't wearing his red bandana which made his amber eyes seem even brighter. Almost a pure yellow. It showed in stark contrast to his deep emerald skin.

She walked into the dojo more and closed the door slightly. She was quiet but she knew that Raph had sensed her when he froze. He didn't look her way only continued to hit at the punching bag. The music ended and the CD ground to a stop in the old player.

"I thought you would be here," she said. "The music was a dead give away."

"Oh yeah?" Raphael said snidely, "Well, doesn't that make ya just the little Sherlock Holmes…"

Jean growled lightly. He was impossible! She was trying to be nice and he was just as touchy as ever. "Raph, what is wrong with you? You act just like a cranky snapping turtle!" She had enough of his sarcastic remarks and hateful attitude toward her. She knew he wasn't all bad. She seen him joke around with Mikey, talk with Donnie. She had even seen him having a rare civilized conversation with Leo. This was going to stop here and now. "What is wrong with you? What is your problem?"

Raph was taken aback momentarily. "I don't have a problem," he muttered, turning away.

"You do too. With me." She walked fully into the dojo. She took a deep breath and tired a different approach. "Look," Jean said gently. "This is silly. We are basically adults here. We should be able to talk about this."

Raph froze.

"Is it because you just have to act like a jerk?" she watched his face carefully. "It is isn't it? that all these years you acted like the tough guy and now you don't know how to do anything else? I don't ask for you to treat me any different from you brothers. But I really do want to be friends. I have been down here for a year now. I can count the times that you have actually been nice to me. And then when…." she trailed off on actually saying her past 'problem,' "You have been avoiding me even more. But you watch me. I know you do. But why?"

Raph stopped punching the bag but he didn't look at her. He didn't even think that she would know that he had been avoiding and watching her. He shook his head still not looking at her.

"Look at me!" she demeaned stomping her foot.

Raph looked at her in surprise. He hadn't seen her lose her temper at all since she had been back. She was staring at him with wide eyes. He sighed and drifted his eyes to the punching bag.

Jean sighed, defeated. She turned to leave when Raph's thick gravelly voice spoke up. She turned back and looked back at him. He was still standing at the pouching bag his head down slightly.

"I don't hate ya, if that is what ya are thinking'. Yer right…I do act like a jerk. It's all I know how to do."

"No. You just don't want to look weak. It's ok Raph. But please tell me why you are so hateful to me? I've asked you before. What have I done to deserve this so called wrath of yours?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Maybe that's it. I had kept expecting ya to scream or something like that."

"But not all of the humans have done that."

"No. Not all. But most. Mostly girls. When you didn't and like at the beginning with April I just didn't see the point of being friends. Could only bring trouble. But then…when I snuck ya out of the apartment for that stupid joy ride… Damn…I never claimed to be a good conversationalist." he stopped and hit the punching bag for good measure.

"I enjoyed that 'stupid' joyride. Raph, I have never meet anyone like you or your brothers. Hell, I didn't even get to meet many people. So at first you were a novelty, everyone that I met were a novelty to me. April, Casey when he was around long enough, my tutors. But what about after you found me? Mikey has told me that it was you that had spotted me in that alley. It wasn't until after I was changed that you really started acting like a jerk."

"The reason? The reason was every time that I looked at ya I wanted to find the person responsible and tear him to shreds. I just got so…." Raph looked up at her finally and clinched his hands into fists, "I got so pissed!"

Jean blinked at that. "Huh?" Jean asked. "You hate me because.. .I was changed?" She shook her head.

"No, I don't hate ya. I hate the person that did this to ya." Raph abandoned the punching bag and walked over to her. He stared down at her. He hadn't gotten this close to her in a long while, not since they had fallen asleep on the couch so long ago. He let himself notice her. She was so beautiful, so small and tiny. He looked at the dark gray stripes that was patterned over her lighter gray fur. He could crush her, easily, snap her in two. It wouldn't even be an effort. Yet she let him stand there close without a trace of fear. She had never shown fear of any of them when she was in her right mind.

His hand moved out and he just barely noticed his fingertips were trembling and he felt ashamed and furious, hesitating again just momentarily before he plunged his hand into her hair and his palm brushed the velvet short fur on her cheek.

It was so soft. He hadn't expected that. He had thought it might be more wiry like Splinter's. But it wasn't. It was soft and warm and tickled his fingers. She didn't move. She stared up at him with surprise in her beautiful mismatched eyes but no disgust or hate or fear. He will admit to himself that he had been jealous when she had shown affections to his brothers and not to him. Not that he deserved it. He had a feeling deep down that she really liked Donatello. And if she did…he didn't think on it, but he had to try. To show her that he could have feelings other then anger. He wanted at least one kiss. "When you said that you had changed into a ugly freak form…you are not ugly or a freak." Suddenly, he pulled her close and kissed her. He released her quickly.

"Ah… sorry, " he blurted before he turned and left Jean all alone. She stared after him totally disoriented.  
_  
What just happened_? she thought.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**A thanks to Mikell for beta reading. **

**A/N: I want to thank all that have read and reviewed. **

XXX

Jean's head was pounding. She pulled the pillow over her head. The pounding lessened but didn't stop. Finally she uncovered her head and glared at the door.

"Jean," a soft male voice called from the other side of the door. "Jean, it is time to wake up." Again the speaker knocked on the door. "You will miss breakfast if you do not wake up."

Jean rolled over and sighed. At the mention of breakfast her belly began to growl. "Shut up," she said groggily. "what makes you think I should feed you?"

"Oh, I am sorry," said the voice from the other side of the door and Jean finally recognized it as Donnie's. "I leave you alone then." He sounded very disappointed.

Jean literally rolled out of bed and landed with a loud crash. "Oww. No, Donnie, I wasn't talking to you," she said as she struggled out of the blanket.

"Jean," Donnie asked. The disappointment was drained from his voice and was replaced by concern. "Are you alright?"

Finally being released from the blanket's grip, Jean got up and opened the door. "Good morning," she said while rubbing her eyes.

"Are you ready for breakfast?" Donnie raised an eyeridge and his soft brown eyes  
scanned her. She was slightly disheveled. Her brown black hair hung in messy coils and her fur was sticking up.

Jean shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be," she said as she closed her bedroom door behind her. Donnie led the way down to the kitchen.

As soon as Donnie and Jean entered the room, all eyes were on them. Mikey grinned wildly at Jean. "So, what do you want this morning? Steak tartar? More hamburger? Or how about-" he was cut off by a thump on the head from Splinter's cane.

"Michelangelo! Enough."

"It's ok Master Splinter. Nothing right now. I'm just getting some juice." She smiled at Mikey and took out the orange juice and poured about half into her favorite glass. It was tapered off into a pouring spout that made drinking from a glass easier for her. The spout didn't bang against her long fangs like the regular glasses. She leaned against the counter and sipped the juice.

"Jean, would you like to rejoin the boys this morning?" Splinter asked as he slowly stood up.

Jean's half lidded eyes snapped opened and she smiled great big at him. "Really? Yes, I'd love to." She gave him a half bow.

Splinter then looked around and sighed. "Where is Raphael?"

"I think he's still in in bed." Donnie said as he looked up from his coffee. "I think he was out of the lair and came back in around four this morning."

Master Splinter nodded looking disturbed and made his way out of the kitchen

Leo looked irritated. "Well, he better get his shell out of bed soon. Practice is in an hour.  
And he really shouldn't -"

"Oh, _spare_ me the lecture," a voice growled.

Jean looked up from staring into the bright yellow liquid. Raphael was glaring half-heartily at Leo. He raised his long red silk bandanna to tie it on when he caught sight of Jean. He froze.

Jean just smiled warmly and turned back to contemplating her orange juice.

He finished tying the cloth on and sat heavily down in a chair.

"You almost missed breakfast." Donnie said without looking at his brother.

Raph shrugged coolly. "Whatever."

An awkward silence hung in the air until Mikey couldn't stand it any longer. "Hey, Raph…guess what? Jean gets to rejoin us in the morning spars."

"Oh yeah? Well…that's good…" he grumbled looking down at the table. He looked back up and caught Jean's eye.

She just raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Raph stood up suddenly and kicked the chair back under the table. "Meet ya in the practice room?" Then without a answer he stormed off leaving Donnie, Mikey and Leo looking at each other then at Jean.

"What just happened?" Mikey asked, his large, blue eyes wide.

"Don't look at me," Jean said hurriedly, slightly ducking her head to hide her lie. She placed her cup in the sink and hurried out of the kitchen to change her clothes.

"Is it a full moon or something?" Mikey asked.

Donnie and Leo ignored Mikey's question.

"Well, I better round up Raphael," Leo said. He looked at Donnie and Mikey. "See you both in the practice room in half an hour."

Xxx

When Donnie and Mikey made their way to the dojo, they saw that Leo and Raph and Jean were already warming up. After the warm ups they began to go through their katas. When they were just at the point of almost breathing hard, did Splinter pair them up. One on one until it was Jean against Leo. In all the time that she had been there had she been paired up against Leo.

She grinned lightly, she have always wanted to spar against him not with him as she had done in team ups.

Leo sent a glance over to Master Splinter. He nodded and Leo took his place across from Jean. They bowed and began.

They both charged and in three strokes Leo had her disarmed and on her back, but before the tip of Leo's katana was at her throat her tail did a sweep out to the right and caught one of her discarded kamas. Her tiny hand closed around it and hooked the katana's blade and brought both her legs up and kicked Leo in the lower plastron. She flipped up on her feet quickly and bonelessly slid out of Leo's next attack but let out a small, surprised squeak as Leo swept her feet out from under her. However, she managed to move herself away from the blue-clad turtle, landing in a crouch with her one kama at the ready. She rested her free hand on the floor, was she watched Leo moving on her. She already knew that she would never ever beat any of them in strength and the only way she ever had them to fall was to trip them. She waited until Leo thrust his sword at her. She then moved her practice kama in the way and the tip of the blade sliced through the tape and got caught in the largest hole in the blade. She then jumped straight up and over Leo's head.

She landed behind him and with Leo's katana's blade stuck in the hole in the kama's blade she twisted and ripped his sword out of his hands.

Leo turned and grinned giving Jean a small nod. "Not bad."

Jean grinned and returned Leo's nod. "Thanks."

Leo then drew his other katana and Jean grabbed her other fallen kama, spun around and raised her weapon just in time to block Leo's blow. Leo then moved in for the "kill", sharply rapping her wrist so that she dropped her weapon, swept her feet from under her and pressed one knee against her sternum. It was finished.

But suddenly Jean's eyes darkened and she hissed up at him. She kicked up with her body, using her legs to propel her, startling Leo. He pressed down harder, knowing it would be difficult for her to breathe like this. She pushed up again, grasping his knee and tried to lift it, struggled, growled and heaved. Leo knew that he wasn't putting pressure enough on her to cause her genuine distress. She just didn't want to give up.

Finally she stopped and played 'dead'. Jean relaxed and gave him a tired smile.

Leo lifted his leg and reached down a hand for her to take. Jean accepted, panting and sweating. Her fur was matted to her body. He hauled her easily to her feet and they backed off from each other to bow.

"Very good. You are dismissed." Splinter said with a bow, then walked out.

Donnie picked up Leo's sword and with a sharp tug pulled the katana's tip out of the hole. He handed the sword to Leo and the kama to Jean. "That was good." He agreed, "Though that was a first. Why do you suppose Master Splinter had you and Jean pair up?"

"Master Splinter decreed that I should spar with her, saying that she would best learn by battling with those more experienced than she is, the better to identify her mistakes and understand true combat." Leo said as he sheathed his katana.

"What?" Mikey asked.

Jean giggled, "He means, that Master Splinter doesn't want me to get too cocky."

"Ohhh…why didn't you just say so? I swear you can be as bad as Don." Mikey bounded over to were Jean was. "So did you want to try out that new game?"

Jean looked up from were she was re-taping her practice kamas. "Uh…no thanks Mikey. I really need to cool down and dry my fur. Maybe later."

"Well, fine then!" Michelangelo said. "I guess I'll just take a nap or something instead- you guys wake me up in like, 9 hours, 'kay? See 'ya!"

"Bye Mikey!" she said, giving him a small wave and smiled. She turned back to taping her weapons. She finished and bit off the tape and gave her two practice kamas a spin before replacing them. She turned around and saw that Raph had slipped out and Leo was preparing to meditate. She gave him a small wave and walked toward the kitchen. She passed the pay phone and paused. She needed someone to talk to and it had to be female.

Jean shrugged and walked over to the pay phone. She paused momentarily and dialed

April's cell number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?" April's voice answered.

Jean cleared her throat and replied, "April? It's Jean. Hey, what are you doing now?"

"Actually nothing. It's Sunday. I've got the shop closed and just taking it easy. Why?"

"Can I come over for awhile?"

"Oh yeah, no problem, I'll you at the manhole at 12th street. I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye!"

Jean hung up and made her way to her room and quickly changed into dry clothes. She then walked by Donnie's lab. She peered in at him. He was deeply engrossed in his workings. She smiled as she watched Don before she spoke up.

Donnie's skin wasn't just olive. It held a tint of gold when the light hit it just right. He had a few spots he had on his shoulders. They were few and you could count them. That's what Jean did. She counted his spots that were only two shades darker then his skin. Ten. Five on each shoulder. Three on his shoulders and the other two at the base were his neck and shoulder met and the other two just under his jaw on ether side. Each of the brothers looked different though both Leo and Donnie had the basic shape of the body. Both were lean. However Don's head was slimmer and his beak was slightly rounder and softer then Leo's. The deep purple bandanna stood in contrast to his green-gold skin. But it was his eyes.

His eyes were large and intelligent. He's eyes were gentle and were always calm. They rarely glinted with anger or hate. They were a deep Hershey chocolate brown. She could get lost in them. She ached to touch him, to run her hands over his rough shell, over his smoother plastron. To touch his skin that was slightly pebbly and cool. She wanted him to touch her. To hold her in his shy gentle way. She had had a crush on Raph. He had opened her mind on possibly loving them before she had been changed but he was too loud and rough. True they were a lot alike but all her life she had been hated and pushed aside. She wanted someone to be gentle, to talk with her in a soft voice. She wanted a lot of things.

She shook her head to clear those thoughts. She'll come back to them later ."Hey Donnie?" she spoke softly.

Don looked up. "Yeah?"

"I really need to get out of here. I'm heading over to April's. She knows I'm coming. Can you let Leo know? I'd tell him myself but he's meditating and you know how he gets." Jean let out a soft laugh.

"Of course." he started to say something else but changed his mind. "Be careful," he said instead.

"I will. Thanks Don." Jean opened her own mouth to say something but when their eyes met she lost what she was going to say. Jean chuckled nervously and cleared her throat. "Yeah, well, I best go met her." Jean backed out of the lab. She walked down one of the tunnels and leaned against the ladder that lead to the outside world her mind racing the entire time. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why can't you open you mouth and ask him or just say it?" She waited for exactly one minute, and then she started to make her way up the ladder. She took hold of the side of the ladder and ascended the first two steps.


	29. Chapter 29

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.

And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.

XXXX

A few hours later, both April and Jean were sitting on the sofa watching some random shows. April had shooed Casey away, seeing that Jean only wanted to talk to her. Though that had been hours ago and still Jean hadn't brought up what she wanted to talk about. April didn't push but she was wondering more and more about what had Jean so bothered.

April looked at Jean. When she was human she was an average pretty girl but the one distinguished feature was her eyes. The right a light amber and the left a light olive green. She had looked a lot like her mother if she had been fair skinned and blond. Jean had had naturally tanned skin and the delicate features that her mother had passed on to her, though Jean's face had a pixie cute look while her mother was tall and had long curly blond hair and a nose that was long enough making her classically beautiful.

But now mutated to cat like, she was strangely beautiful. She was about the same height maybe having grown a few inches. Her tanned skin had grown the grey tiger striped patterned fur. But unlike a cat it was much shorter and her skin wasn't as loose as a cat's.

The only places that was thick with fur was on her chest and lower abdomen and her unusually long tail. Her dark grey velvet soft cat ears were constantly moving, picking up sounds. Jean's dark brown black hair was once long and straight with even locks, but when they had found her hair had been cut in a crude mid length shag. April had trimmed the shaggy hair back and Jean has since kept her hair the same. Even her eyes had changed. They were still the same mismatched colors but the olive and amber colors had expanded to subsume her entire eyeballs with a cat's pupil that either narrowed or expanded. Her face had the same light grey short fur with the thin darker grey stripes that crossed over her face that held the blaze of very short white fur. The short white fur started again at her chest and got longer and thicker. Her hands were white with the same shorter fur as was from her ankles to her feet. Her tail was rather long for her body size and had dark gray rings around it and a white tip.

Jean was now just a shocking in appearance as the turtles and Splinter. April never blinked twice at the sight of any of them anymore. Half the time she would forget that they were different. But sometimes she took the extra time to look at them fully again like April was doing with Jean then. She found herself wondering how they got along in the close vicinity of the lair. She knew that Jean got along with them all even though they had their scraps, but she worried about the fact that Jean as still rather alone in the two facts that she was once human and the only girl in the bunch.

She knew that Jean was as safe as she could be but had no one to really talk to. It seemed to her that it was almost like if she still lived with her sorry excuse of a mother. No more beatings or being ignored but there was no female companionship. And that's what she figured why Jean had given her a call. But right now Jean was busy brushing out the long fur on her tail that she had curled around her. April watched as Jean tugged at a tangled knot of fur wincing as she did, then ran the soft bristle brush over the spot.

"I'm glad I don't shed out horrendous amounts of fur like a real cat." Jean said as she continued to brush her tail. She looked up at April and smiled, "You should have seen Master Splinter last summer. He's chair and kimonos were covered in hair. I think this summer was better. He's not losing as much fur. His muzzle is also completely grey now too."

April nodded and looked over at Jean and smiled, "So, what about the guys?" She asked nonchalantly.

Jean looked up at April, a huge smile on her face, "Uh April, the guys don't have fur." she giggled.

April stopped and then blushed, "No, no, no. I mean what do you think of the guys?"

"Oh, they're wonderful. It's like they're the," Jean paused before she finished weakly.  
"the…brothers I've never had. Why do you ask?"

The pause wasn't lost on April. "I've never really had time to talk to you about them. You basically met them then was kidnapped. I've always wondered, cause everything happened so fast and you didn't have to live with them."

"I know. But look at me. I would've had to hide every time someone would come over and your apartment is too small for three people, with Casey sometimes staying here. The sewer is, sadly, the best choice. It may smell when you leave the lair and wander the sewer tunnels, but there is more room to run about."

"True. I wish they didn't have to hide as they do. True, they are ninjas and have to stay to the shadows but that doesn't mean they should have to live in the sewers." April said.

"I agree. They don't voice it, but, I know that they wish it as well, but there is nothing that can be done. Too many enemies and too many people that is would be scared of their appearance." Jean tugged a little too hard on her tail in her agitation at the unfairness of it.

April then decided to steer the topic away from the moodiness. "But really, what do you think of them?"

Jean paused and then continued to brush her fur, going from her tail to her bare arms. "Well, for starters, Leo is so polite and good natured. He's like the big brother that he is. Though sometimes I feel like strangling him when he goes into his high and mightiness. He's getting better though," Jean explained, "And Mikey- he's my best friend. He's sweet, adorable, fun-loving, humorous, caring, and annoying all at the same time," She said, giggling slightly. "And Master Splinter is wonderful too, and though I don't talk that much with him I can connect to him a lot. He's taught me a lot and in a way became the father or grandfather that I've never known."

"What about Don and Raph?" The skip on the other two did not escape April.

Jean froze and looked away.

"Jean, what is it?" April asked concerned. "Did something happen? You can talk to me."

Jean swallowed. "It's not easy. My feelings all muddled and I can't sort them out."

"And what is these feelings?" April asked.

"He kissed me," Jean whispered.

"What? Who kissed you?"

"Raphael."

"What?! What happened?" April sat up straighter and her mind began working

"It was the other day. I had wandered into the dojo. Raph was there at the punching bag. I tried to talk to him. You see before I was changed and they kept swinging by every night Raphael had taken me out on a joyride the night I was kidnapped. I had tripped and he caught me. There was…I don't know, I guess a connection. But anyway, he said that the reason that he had been acting like a jerk was that whenever he looked at me he got…mad. That he hates the person that did this to me! Then he…kissed me." Jean blinked at finally admitting this to herself and April.

April blinked herself and leaned forward. "And…do you like him back?"

"That's the thing….I believe I've had a crush on Raph. I mean I do like him and all. He's beautiful, loyal and brave…but…"

"But? And what do you mean had?" April paused then remembering that Jean also hadn't said anything about Donatello. Did that mean…? "And what about Don?"

Jean dropped the brush and looked at April with wide eyes, her pupils expanding until her eyes were almost black. "April, that the confusing part! Every time I'm with him my heart pounds and I just want to be near him but I don't know what to do!"

"Boy, you got it bad." April said, a little surprised.

"April…what do I do? I have no experience with this! Raph apparently likes me and I like him, but it's Donnie that makes my head spin."  
_  
Wow, that could be a song, _April thought. "Has Donnie said or done anything to indicate that he likes you that way?"

Jean thought on it all the times they were alone. He did seem to want more then friendship. She nodded, "Yes, I believe so. There are a lot of things that it seemed he wanted to say more, and yesterday he…we almost kissed. Yes, I'm sure of it."

"Then ask, tell him. He deserves to know. They both do." April told her gently.

"But how? But if I choose one the other…I don't want to hurt either one of them. Maybe I shouldn't do or say anything, to forget…" Jean winced in pain at the thought of breaking anyone's heart or feelings Raph's, Don's or her own.

"What? To forget that you really like one of them or even love? They will continue to hurt and so would you. It isn't fair to them or you. Now you say you really like Don? More then Raph? Why?" April tried to help her sort out her feelings. The predicament that Jean was in was delicate and hard.

"Donnie. Yes. Why? Don is so sweet and gentle and so smart. All the words are there in my heart and as cheesy as this sounds, there is no words to describe it. All my life I have been hated and pushed aside. I want someone to be gentle, to talk with me in a soft voice. And I want that to be Donatello." Jean looked April in the eyes though her cheeks was warm. She had never said any this sweet and caring about anyone and it was new to her. But the  
words were true. "But April, I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"Not meaning to sound uncaring but either way…if you don't do anything or admit your feelings someone will get hurt, but is best to say something now. Later it will hurt more. But first, we need to come up with a code of conduct- that way no one gets their toes stepped on too hard." April began to think. "I know," she said, "we know that Raph likes you. He has fully kissed you, Don _was _going to kiss you first though and it is him that you really like. Ask him. Find out his feelings. Then when you two finally confront those feelings let Raph know that you like him but not that way." April paused and sighed, "It's probably the _only_ way you could pull it off without hurting anyone's feelings too much."

"I still don't like it that way…but you're right. If I don't say something someone will get hurt real bad. But how do I tell Donnie? Whenever we are alone there are countless interruptions that kept getting in the way." Jean sighed feeling slightly miserable.

April smiled gently, "Then find a way to get him alone were there will be no interruptions. He stays up late. Wait until the others has gone to bed then talk to him."

Jean nodded. Her head was reeling from all that she had admitted and said. She looked out April's window and saw that it was now completely dark. She had spent the whole day at April's. She also needed to get out and get some fresh air. She stood. "Hey April, I need some air. I'm going to jump a few block to clear my mind."

"But…"

"I'll be fine. I'll stay to the roofs and I do know how to fight now. I won't go looking for trouble. Give me an hour or two. I won't go far." Jean reassured her.

April sighed, "All right. But do you have the shell cell that Donnie gave you?"

"Yep. I always carry it." she pulled out the dark green phone that Donatello had made for her awhile back. Jean put the phone back in her pocket and took the black hooded shirt that April handed to her. She waved to April and climbed out the window and to the roof.

She made her way up to the roof, took off at a dead run and leaped the distance between April's building and the next. She continued to jump from roof to roof, letting the fresh night air whip through her hair and fur. She didn't know were she was going but just allowed her legs take her there. She finally came to a stop and crouched down looking around. She started when she found that the building that she had came to a rest on was straight across from her old apartment. In fact she could stare right into her old living room. She continued to sit there and watch the dark window. A slight flapping had her looking down. A light grey pigeon had landed in front of her and had thought she was part of the building, she was sitting so still. Jean watched the bird preen some of it's feathers.

Her hand shot out and snatched the bird. It flapped wildly in her hand, cooing in fear until with a flick of her thumb snapped it's neck. It went limp at once. Jean cradled the now dead bird in her hand and brought it up her face. She buried her nose into the soft feathers and blew gently letting the down tickle her nose.

A light flickered on and caught her attention. Her eyes peered into the window through the bird' s feathers. Her keen eyesight saw a tall beautiful woman walk into the apartment with a unknown man. Jean just watched as the woman laughed and served a drink to the man. Jean knew who the woman was. She hadn't seen her mother in a long time. She never dreamed about her but apparently Jean talked in her sleep. It had happened one morning. She had come down to breakfast and everyone had been looking at her. They said not a word until later she and Master Splinter had been alone. They had spent most of the morning in mediation and was just talking. He had then paused and asked if she remembered her mother and if so does she think of her. Jean had been shocked but had shaken her head. Yes, she remembered what she looked like but didn't think of her. Splinter then looked at her in pity. He told her earlier that night that they had to check on her. She had been in deep sleep and had been tossing and turning and crying out in her sleep, calling for her mother.

She had been shocked. I called out for _her_? She had asked.

Master Splinter had nodded, pity showing in his eyes. Yes, he had said, many, many times. Don't be ashamed. Everyone expect only the best from their mothers.

Jean had broken down and cried her tearless cry all the while Splinter had held her.  
She didn't cry for her mother anymore after that.

Jean shook her head leaving that memory. She turned her attention back to the people in the living room. Her mother was as beautiful as she remembered her. Tall, leggy and blond. Her long curly blond hair tumbled across her shoulders and her bare back. She laughed at something the man said and tossed her hair around, behaving like a silly girl.

Jean bared her teeth and allowed her teeth to press into the still warm body of the bird but didn't break the skin. She continued to watch as Monica slid up to the man and wrap her arms around him lovingly. Jean snarled again and this time allowed her long needle sharp fangs to pierce the body of the bird. Warm salty blood filled Jean's mouth and she bit down harder. A squirt of blood hit the back of her throat and then filled her mouth. Jean swallowed the mouthful of blood without thinking.

Monica kissed the man.

Jean snarled again, the growl rumbling deep in her throat. She pulled the bird's body away, her teeth still buried into the flesh. There was a rip then a wet pop and the flesh gave way and the bird was free from her teeth. With all her might Jean threw the bird into the window. The force broke the window and the bird's now mangled body slid across the wooden floor to stop at the couples' feet, a trail of blood were the bird slid. Jean spit out the small bit of flesh and feathers in her mouth and turned forever on the woman and took off running back toward April's.

Jean began to block that interlude while jumping across the narrow gap that separated the current building from the smaller, five-story building next door. She halted at the edge of the next building and listened. She began to move on when she heard muffled sounds.

She looked down and saw that she had come across a mugging in the works. The sound came from a short young man in the dark alley. Peering down, she could see the young man being held down on the ground by four men kicking and hitting him in the head and ribs.

Jean glared, "I don't think so, you bastards," she growled before leaping from the roof, feet propelling against the wall of the neighboring building before free-falling directly onto one of the men--landing in a crouch on his body. She smiled in satisfaction as she heard the audible sound of ribs cracking. "Thanks for breaking my fall," she said as she sprung to her feet and did a back flip.

"Jesus Christ!"

"What the fuck is that?!"

She had never felt more alive. She said not a word as she was crouched down. She waited a spilt second then she darted forward and delivered two punches to the other man, her claws out. Blood spurted as the claws dug into flesh. She didn't have her kamas, but she had three other natural weapons. Her speed, fangs, and claws.

"SHIT!!"

"RUN!"

The remaining two men turned to run and she quickly took one down as she leapt on his back. He went down and cracked his forehead into the dirty pavement. From there she leapt onto the last one sinking her teeth into his nerve cluster in his neck. He collapsed right away. For the second time that night, blood filled her mouth, the human's blood mixed with the bird's. She swallowed the mouthful and let out a curse when she saw that he was bleeding too heavily. Jean neatly ripped the sleeve from the man's shirt and wrapped it around the man's neck.

The sound of frightened whimpering caught Jean's attention. Before she turned she flipped the hood up and over her head and she turned her head towards the young man. "Are you okay?" Jean asked gently as she dropped down to her knees near him. "It's okay...I'm not here to hurt you," she said softly, when the man flinched away.

She looked him over. Man was not the best to describe him. He was barely a teenager! Jean kept her attention on the boy. "The hospital's not far from here. Can you make it there on your own and get checked out? I can help you if you can't." She asked gently.

The boy nodded slowly. "I can make it. You saved me...thank you. Thank you so much."

Jean gently helped the boy to his feet, careful not to let him touch her bloodied furred hands, or see her tail that laid limp. "You're welcome. Be careful getting to the hospital and don't forget to call this in." Jean then darted off but paused when the boy called out.

"Wait! Who are you?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that," Jean called over her shoulder as she scaled the side of a building and disappeared.

XXX

She was cutting it close when she ran to the bathroom in April's apartment. She looked at herself in the mirror. Blood stained her face, turning the white fur pink. Jean made a sick face at the memory of drinking the bird's and the man's blood. She gagged then felt the blood rushing back up her throat. She fell to her knees in front of the toilet and let loose a projectile stream of viscous dark red liquid. The bird's and man's blood. Thankfully it wasn't much but the act of puking brought another round and this time her all the food that she had eaten that day joined the blood in the toilet. Finally she finished and vaguely noticed knocking at the door.

"Jean!? You alright?" It was April's worried voice. The door knob started to turn and quickly

Jean flushed the toilet and slammed the lid down at the same time scrubbing at her mouth to wipe away the blood. She stood quickly and leaned against the sink. Just as she turned the water on and washed the blood from her fur, the door opened and she felt hands on her back. She felt like she was ready to collapse. When she was done, April helped her to the couch.

"Jean, what was wrong?" April asked concerned.

"Nothing. Just all the worrying. I'll be fine soon." Jean said. She groaned as her stomach protested the sudden loss of food. _Great, now I'm hungry, _she thought in annoyance.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.**

**A/N: A thank you to Mikell for being my beta.**

**XXXX**

Donatello let out a sharp gasp. He wished he could've found it sooner, but with the morning and evening training and then the patrols, then the smaller things like eating and sleeping got in the way. Jean helped as much as she could but the studying of her blood samples only took one and he didn't even know what he was looking for let alone Jean. So even though she would keep coming back to offer to help, as much as he didn't want to, he sent her away soon after.

After hours of staring at her blood and watching only one small enlarged group of cells, he found what he was looking for. There was a foreign like cells verb agreement: "There were foreign-like cells" OR "There was a foreign-like cell". Red but darker then the rest. The foreign entity was very slowly taking over her own mutated 'normal' red and white blood cells. They were 'eating ' her own and the newly turned cells would then turn to the others. The foreign cells were mutating her blood, thus very slowly mutating her. Oh dear. That's probably not good.

He went to find his brothers and Master Splinter.

XXX

"Good luck!" April said, patting her leg before Jean hopped out of her car.

Jean waved good bye to April and opened the door and closed it with a slight slam. She quickly disappeared into the alley that was only a block from the lair lifting off the lid of a man hole. Jean went down took care of closing the secret entranceway. entryway.

It took her only five minutes to get to one of the many secret entrance. Jean opened the small stone doorway that only she had the guys knew of. She made her way into the room. It is so convenient that sewers intersect, she thought she reached the living room. She froze soon though. It was quiet, too quiet. Normally there would be all kinds of noise. But it was quiet, even though the TV's were still on. There was no yelling, no talking, nothing other then the notice noise from the TV's. Jean opened her mouth to call out but Mikey found her first. He stuck his head out of the kitchen.

"Oh good! Guys she's back!" He yelled.

Before Jean could do or say anything he ran up to her and wrapped her in a big hug. "Oh Jean!" There was mournful tone under his normal happy go lucky voice.

"Michelangelo, let go of her." Master Splinter's voice came.

Mikey let go of her but continued to hold tightly onto Jean's hands. Jean tried to pull away to give Splinter a bow but Mikey didn't let go. She just sighed and nodded her head from were she was. She smiled Leo and Raph was they followed their father out of the kiction kitchen. Her smile faded when she sensed something. "What's wrong?" she asked as she looked from Mikey to Splinter to Leo then Raph.

"Jean, Donatello need to speak with you. He is in his lab." Master Splinter said softly.

"Wha-" she tried to speak again but let out a soft squeak as Mikey wrapped her back into a bone crushing hug.

Leo and Raph finally had to pry Jean and Mikey way.

"Down Knucklehead," Leo said as he pulled Mikey away.

Raph gently pushed Jean toward the lab. "Go on, or ya'll nevah git away." He said rather calming for all of his gruffness.

Jean looked at them all rather funny as she went to the lab. _What is this…invasion of the body snatchers?_ She thought as she knocked on the door then entered.

Donnie was typing raptly at his keyboards. He would then roll to one of his others and type just as fast. He then paused and stared at the wall of text on the screen in front of him.

"Don?"

Donnie snapped his head up at the sound of Jean's voice. He turned to look at her. She was standing in the doorway. There was a half smile on her face, but Donnie knew her well enough that it was a front. He could tell by her body language that she was worried and confused. It had been rater rather easily easy to read her emotions buy by the way she moved. Her body language was almost like Splinter's; and long ago Don had learned how to read his Master's body language even when Splinter wasn't saying anything. All of his brothers had. Right now Jean was leaning most of her weight on her left leg and her tail was still though the end twitched in nervousness as well as her ears. They were stiller then normal though they gave the occasional twitch. Don winced at how he was going to tell her. He remembered the looks on his father's and brother's faces when he had told them what he had found. He could clearly see the horror on their faces at the news. He could only imagine how she would handle the news.

"Hi," Jean answered softly.

Don stood and walked over to her and took her hand without hesitation. He lead her over to were he had been working. They stood in silence for several moments. "Jean, we need to talk. I have been running all kinds of tests on the several blood samples that I have taken. There is a abnormal strand that I have found in your blood." he started.

Jean looked up at him. "What?"

"In the last two samples that I have taken there showed to be a foreign strand. Uh-" Donnie started to go on then stopped. "Jean, it's best that you have a look as well."  
Jean felt dread settle into her belly. He took his normal place in front of the computers and pulled up several files. "The strand is slowly growing. Taking over." he pointed to the enlarged picture of her blood. Small dark cells was mixed in the middle of brighter blood cells. "There. The 'virus' is growing. It is taking over your red blood cells, mutating them."

Jean stared up at the large screen a cold chill in her blood. She bit her lip and slowly turned to face Donnie. "Donnie…" she said slowly. "Is there anyway to stop it?"

"Right now? Do I know a cure?" Donatello swallowed. "No."

Jean let out a gasp and her knees gave out. She would've collapsed to the floor if Donnie had not been there. He caught her and held her close.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.**

**A/N: A thank you to Mikell for being my beta.**

**XXXX**

Don opened his door and looked around the lair. The place was empty and quiet.  
Quietly he walked out his room and went to the kitchen. For some reason the light was on.

He frowned, confused. Was someone else up? And if so why? It had been a hard and stressful day; everyone should have been in bed. When Don came up to the kitchen door he froze.

Jean was sitting in a chair at the table. Her elbows were on the table and her face was in her hands.

Even from the distance Don could see her shaking.

Jean gave an sudden jerk and Don heard the suck of air as she stifled a sob.

Donnie bit his lip and shook his head, walking towards her.

Dark grey ears shot back and she dropped her hands and he could see her sniffing the air then twisted around in the chair. Her eyes were wide, alarmed at having been seen.

Don walked over to her and put his arms around her and clutched her tightly.  
For a few moments she didn't move, frozen stiff. Then she sunk, gave a spasm and broke down. He tightened his grip, clinging to her. Don could feel a lump rising in his own throat and his eyes starting to burn.

"It'll be ok Jean..." he said in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

She didn't say anything, but Don felt an arm come up and hold on to him. It strengthen its grip around his shoulders as she continued to cry. Her whole body wracked with sobs. Don shut his eyes tightly, feeling something run down his own cheeks.

"It'll be ok..."

They continued to hold onto one other unaware of the eyes that was watching them from around the corner.

XXX

The next afternoon Jean walked into Don's work-place, her eyes hard. Following her was Leo. She had bluntly told him that she was somehow going to go after the scientist. That she was done hiding and there was no time to wait. Without another word she had pivoted on her heel and started toward Don's room. Leo had called after her but she didn't answer. He had sighed and followed. On the way both Mikey and Raph saw how agitated Jean was and Leo following her. They traded looks and then they too followed. Jean led them into Don's lab. Without a greeting to Don, she began to tell him what she had been thinking. "Donatello, you told me that this virus is artificial, right?"

Donnie had to blink at the anger and fear radiating from Jean. He then processed what she said. "Yes. Nothing natural resembles it. All studies point to artificiality."

"That scientist injected me with it. So he must have created it." She continued. Her cat eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And if he created it…"Don caught on were Jean was going with it.

"Maybe he can uncreate it." Leo finished.

"Jean you mean you are going after this guy?" Raph said as he crossed his arms.

Jean shot a glance over at Raph. "Yes. Like I told Leo, enough is enough. This man had taken my very identity. Though a lot of positive things happened because of it, I still can not forgive him. And if my blood is indeed changing then what he said, about me losing my mind, then it's going to happen and I really don't want that."

"Wow, this is almost like Donnie when he turned into this huge drooling ugly monster." Mikey said with his eyes wide.

Jean paused, "What?"

Don winced. Out of all the vigilant acts and their little 'misadventures' that they had told Jean, Don's own mutation was one that they passed over and tried to forget. But now with something possibly like that to happen to her they began to recount when the alien mutagen that had infected Don those three years ago had triggered an advanced stage of mutation inside his body, causing Don to change into a savage, mindless beast.

Don didn't remember much when he was turned, but remembered the agony that was so  
unbelievably devastating.

Jean stood there staring at Don, trying to imagine him running around, snapping at anything and everything like a rapid dog.

Don cleared his throat, "Even though the changes I saw in your blood Jean, were very minimal, I'm not taking them lightly. I don't want anything like that to happen. I know what it's like." Don swallowed hard, not wanting to remember that pain again and wanted to spare Jean the pain.

"So we doing this?" Raph growled out.

Leo sighed and looked intently at Don. "You have no idea how to stop the virus?"

Don gave Leo a pained looked. "No. As sad as it is for me to say, I cannot cure Jean." he said, dropping his head.

"Then we are."

"Uh, guys and dudette, this is fine and dandy but how exactly are we going to find this dude?" Mikey said.

"I may not know were he is, but I know what he looks like. And we do know that he worked for the military. He had said that I was to be a fighter for the military but they pulled the plug."

Donnie pondered for a moment. "I could hack into some government files. I don't know how long it'll take though."

"As long as it needs to," Jean snarled.

XXX

Jean was at one of Don's computers while he was working away at another. It was two in the morning but nether wanted to break away. While Jean didn't have all of Don's techno savvy she was holding her own, her anger and determination driving her on. They had managed to get a good number of files on some military genetic scientists. Don would send the ones that had a photo attached to the computer that Jean was using since she was the only one that knew what he looked like.

Jean didn't count how many files that they went through. She would look at the photo on the screen then click to the next one. Everyone she clinked on her nerves grew more frazzled. Jean closed her eyes for a second and then opened them looking over at Don. Her shoulders dropped. I'll never get to tell him. she thought. She continued to watch him for a few more moments then turned back to the screen. She held her breath slightly and clicked on the next one.

The man's face came in to view and Jean felt her belly drop.

"There!" Jean hissed leaning forward sharply. "That's him!"

Don jumped up and came around were Jean was. He leaned forward as well.

Jean double clicked the icon and a sheet that looked almost like some kind of internet profile popped up. It had a serial number at the top followed by some vital-statistics and then a long list of entries kinda like a diary, each of them dated. On the left of the screen was larger. The number at the top of the profile read 795674559549549 and under it there was a list with the man's references. The man looked to be in his early forties with still jet black oily hair that hung to his shoulders. His face was a pasty oval with a rather large nose with a wide mouth and thin lips. Large grey eyes appeared lighter due to the tone of his skin.

Donnie took over the mouse and scrolled down the profile page, speed-reading the dated entries on it as only he can. Jean was staring at the screen herself, completely transfixed. Donnie stood up. "Don't do anything yet. Leo wanted me to let him know if we found anything."

Jean looked up at Donnie. She knew that this was not really the time or place, but she couldn't put it off any longer. Wherever this confirmation that was going to happen she didn't know the outcome. If anything happened she at least wanted Donnie to know her true feelings. "Let him sleep a little longer. There is something I need to tell you." Jean said softly.

"Yes?"

Jean swallowed her fear and closed her eyes and walked up closer to Donnie. She hesitated only a split second then wrapped her arms around him. She kept her eyes closed and relaxed a little when she felt his arms wrap around her. Despite the fluttering in her belly Jean slowly laid her head down on Don's left shoulder, her forehead pressed against his neck and her lips against his collarbone. Without thinking, she leaned closer, kissing his neck with gentle passion.

Not having the faintest clue what possessed her, she moved so that her lips were against his ear. After a small pause she whispered, what she had been wanting to say. "I love you, Donatello."

He stiffened in response to both her words and the sensation of her breath caressing his ear. "Jean…" he gasped lightly, "I-" he started, only to be silenced quickly by Jean's mouth descending upon his beak, kissing him.

"Shh..." she interspersed, in-between kisses careful of her fangs. God, she shouldn't have said that so soon! Now he would be scared off by her affections, or worse... laugh at her.

God above, if Donnie ever laughed at her in such a way, she would be crushed. But, you do love him... what's so wrong with admitting it? She wondered briefly, before losing herself to a gentle kiss of Donnie's. Such gentleness, such emotion, why on earth should he waste any of it on her?

Jean pulled back reluctantly and took a step back. They both were quiet and finally Jean had the nerve to looked back at Donnie. He was staring back at her, waiting his normal patiently way, his warm brown eyes gentle and, dare she even guess? Full of love? He started to open his mouth but stopped when Jean shook her head.

"You don't have to say anything right now. Wait." Jean then backed up and ran out the lab.

Xxx

At breakfast several hours later, both Jean and Donnie were stealing glances at each other, though both tried to hide it. Raph noticed it and frowned even more into his cereal as Mikey chattered on and on while Leo filed Master Splinter in on the plans. He wasn't happy about it but seeing that Donatello couldn't come up with a cure for Jean, he had no choice but to nod his head.

When the meal was over and the table cleared they all headed into Don's work-place. Don sat down at one of his computers pulling up the saved file that Jean had found. Master Splinter came up to the left of him, and Jean was to his right knelt down with Mikey crouched down next to her, staring at Don't computer screen. Raph stood next to Leo and elbowed him out of the way slightly, but not enough to start a fight. He didn't take offense. Just heaved a sigh and moved over more.

"So what're we lookin' at?" Raph asked, not wanting to miss anything.

"I was just saying there wasn't much on the profile's page. Not even his name, but I did some hacking early this morning and I was able to pull this up." The page that Jean and Don seen last night came up. Everyone got a good look at the man. Then Don clicked on a icon and a long lists of files came up. He opened them and a screen full of text appeared and Donnie sped read through it then gave them the summarized version. "Ok, our friend's name is Dwight Hille and he seems to be a untalented scientist. Unremarkable. That it until with some stolen notes from…"Donnie paled then cleared his throat. "Guys I'll come back to this in a minute. Anyway, he finally was able to successfully mutate humans into animals though all either died or had to be euthanized. But one." Again he paused and looked back at Jean, he turned back to the computer and clicked on a file. A photo of Jean came up. It was her when she was human. "They have a lot of notes on her here. 'Research done on samples taken from subject 28472-098'" He paused, paling slightly before clearing his throat and carrying on. " '..has... has so far proven highly successful in mutation for Project Assassin. One month to perfect the serum. Once subject's blood did not reject cells." He then clicked on small file that was numbered. All let out gasps at the series of photos. They showed Jean harnessed to a metal table her ankles, wrists, waist, and neck strapped down. Several men and one woman was around her holding different items. The photo had been taken right after they had opened a six inch cut along her shoulder. A pair of metal grips had the skin and muscle pulled open so that the white bone was seen. Countless tubes and wires ran from a machine and into her head. Donnie quickly clicked the next one but it seemed that it was even worse. She was in a small cream white room that had soft padding over the walls, ceiling and floor. The next few pictures shown the mutation. They saw the pain ridden look on her face as each picture seemed to get worse from her growing fur and extra muscle and extended extending bones to a tail, vertebrae forcing it's way out of her tailbone. Until the final picture showed her collapsed in a exhausted pile, the final form.  
Donnie looked down at Jean. Her eyes had grown wide. Mikey had moved from crouched beside her to clinging to her as if it was he that went through the experience, not her.

"There is one more thing. It says, audio and video file. First interaction. We don't…"

"Open it. I want to see." Jean's voice was low but there was a growl under it.

The file was clicked open and it showed Jean in her present form pacing a large room. There was slight snarls that could be heard. They watched as a door opened and a person entered. They were padded in a safety uniform, even a mask. On the screen Jean froze and backed away. The person walked closer until Jean had emitted an animal-like scream and attacked him--her claws fully out clawing and grabbing. The person grabbed her threw her near the camera. They caught a flash of her eyes. Her mismatched eyes were wild and feral. Jean turned fought like a wild cat to try and kill the figure, clawing, kicking and biting as she struggled. Jean screamed wordlessly and succeeding in rolling so that the man was now beneath her--only to find herself pinned beneath the person. She screamed again in frustration--her little fists and feet beating and punching against the man in attempts to dislodge him. Finally the man pulled out a syringe and jabbed the needle into Jean's belly. She collapsed at once. The video then stopped.

The room was slight as all eyes turned to Jean. Jean pulled away from Mikey, her eyes on her frozen form as she leaned forward. "Is there anymore? Where is he? Where is this base?"

"There is more but only notes. The project was terminated and he was moved away from this base. That base was in New Jersey. He is now here in…Donnie paused and began a process of searching for the man, "Okay, I'm in...triangulating on his position now." The brainy turtle hit a series of keys and commands. Within moments a short address appeared on the screen. Donny turned to the rest of breaking out into a wide, shining smile. "I found him."

"Jean."

Leo's voice caught everyone's attention and they turned to look at him and Jean.  
Jean was staring at the address.

"Jean-chan." Leo said again.

Jean tore her gaze away from the computer, turning it to Leo instead.

Leo gave her a warm smile. "We'll find him and We'll make him help us."

Jean gave him a heartfelt smile back and merely nodded.

Leo put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "Don't worry. We're gonna get the cure."

Donnie made a mental note of the address then cleared his throat. "There is one bad thing guys."

They turned back to him.

"What is it Don?" Raph grumbled.

"Earlier, I mentioned that I'll readdress something that I found. This Dwight Hille apparently worked and had stolen notes from Bishop."


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**A/N: A thank you to Mikell for being my beta.**

XXX

After the discovery of the location of Hille, but before plans could be made, Leo more or less tossed Jean into her room and had Don shut off all his computers. He ordered them to get some sleep.

Jean had felt humiliated at the treatment, and could very well imagine what Donny felt, but Leo and Splinter insisted. They said if they were going to scope out the facility that night then they should be in proper condition. Especially since, if all went well, he would want to try and infiltrate the base tomorrow evening. Don didn't argue with that kind of logic so he did as he was told and got some sleep.

Jean had trouble sleeping though. She was completely broken with her rhythm and with the building anxiety of the mission that was coming. She had never been on a heavy mission with them, only with them on their patrols. Jean lay on her bed relaxing just allowing sleep to take when it wanted to. She allowed her mind run through all the events that lead to this. Her kidnapper had a name. After a year and a half she knew his face and his name. Dwight Hille. And Don had mentioned another name. She wasn't familiar with that name as well, but the boys and even Splinter had reacted to the name.

She turned over onto her back and stared up at the stone ceiling. Though the room as dark, her eyes saw very clearly the ceiling. She thought back to when she had asked about the name that even Raph seemed extra wary off.

_"This person that you and your brothers know of. This 'Bishop'. What type of person is he?" she had asked. _

_"He is very dangerous." Leo said truthfully. "He's obsessed with protecting our world from outside invaders. So much so that he doesn't care who he has to step on, as long as it benefits 'the greater good'. He doesn't do it in a noble manner either. He's not trying to protect the people of this world or the leaders of this world, in fact he'd be willing to put them in danger if it means it'll help his cause of protecting the world itself. "_

_Jean snorted. "That doesn't make sense."_

_Leo gave a hollow laugh. "I know."_

_"Remember when we told you that Donnie had mutated drooling monster?" Mikey asked. "Well a while back Agent Bishop made a bunch of fake aliens to convince the President to fund his work. Anyway, one of these fake aliens infected poor Donnie here."_

_Raph then gave a half smirk, though it was halfhearted. "Mike is also forgetting the fact that this bozo almost cut him in half."_

_Mike shuddered, "I didn't forget…I was trying not to remember."_

_Jean placed an arm around Mikey, "But said the files say that Hille worked with Bishop. As in past. So it's very unlikely that he would be there." She said as Mikey leaned against her. She had to brace herself. He was not the same height as he once was and though he was the smallest he was now taller and much heavier._

_"Be as it may, Bishop is a dangerous man, and we will treat this mission as if he is there." Leo said._

_And it was that Don turned to Jean. "Jean, you'll stay here. It's too dangerous." he said._

_"What? Don, Leo, please let me go. I want to help. It ain't like I can't fight. And besides why should I sit back and let you go because of me? " Jean protested._

_"But…" Don started, but was cut off. _

_"Jean can go, but before we even scope out this faculty the both of you will get some sleep." Leo ordered. Not truly the argumentative type; Don still hesitated."You will sleep or I'll unplug all the computers." Leo threatened. _

_Donnie nodded, then Leo turned his hazel eyes to Jean. Upon seeing her still standing in her original position, Leo crossed his arms over his chest. "Go on."Equally stubborn, Jean had mirrored Leo in crossing her own arms over her chest and despite her own exhaustion, managed to look defiant. "You can't make me." _

_Leo narrowed his eyes but before he could say anything, Raph spoke up."Wanna bet? Don't make me throw ya over my shoulder and carry ya back to your room, 'cause I will." _

_Jean's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. "You wouldn't dare..."_

_And that's how she unwilling was tossed onto her bed. Raph had dared and had picked her up and threw her over his shoulder Mikey laughing the whole time, while both Leo and Don had smirks on their faces. "Put me down!" Jean screeched. She then glared at Mikey who was holding his sides from laughing. Just before she disappeared around the corner she pointed at him. "I'm gonna get you laughing boy!" she threatened. _

_I__t wasn't long before Raph and entered her room and she had found herself flung through the air and landing onto her bed with a slight screech. She looked up accusingly at Raph. He only grinned at her slyly and quickly brushed her brown black hair out of her eyes then disappeared. _

Jean rolled back up into a ball and let out a small laugh then yawned. Her eyes became heavy, and her last thought was that she really needed to talk to Raph before it went too far.

XX

"Hey, you coming or what?" Mikey called from the Battle Shell.

"Yeah yeah." Jean grumbled. She winced as she got into the Battle Shell. Mikey was driving and whenever he drove she got carsick. Donnie was riding with one of his laptops on his lap in the passenger seat. Leo was sitting right behind him with Raph farther back. Jean walked past Leo and groaned.

Leo looked up at her, "What's wrong?"

Raph let out a mean snicker. "Mikey's driving." he pointed out.

Leo raised an eye ridge as Jean slid into her seat and fastened her seat belt. "So?"

"Jean got sick the last time Mikey drove." Donnie said from up front. He opened the laptop then turned and looked at her. "Did you drink that tea Master Splinter made for you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Nasty stuff though. I only get sick when Mikey drives though." she said slightly accusing. She sighed in frustration. "Honestly. Why do we let Mikey touch the steering wheel?"

Raph chuckled lightly. "So we wouldn't have to hear him beg for hours on end?"

"He defiantly keeps me busy," Donatello groaned.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm right here! I can hear you!" Mikey pouted as he pulled sharply out of the old warehouse.

Jean let out a groan and clinched tightly at the seat's armrests.

After about a hour ride, and five green teenagers later, Donnie looked up from his laptop. "Almost there, guys." he told the others.

"Thank god," Jean moaned.

"We should go right through…there!" He said, pointing to a alley. Mikey made a quick left then slowed down a bit and then finally came to a stop. Jean slowly opened her eyes and let go and dropped her feet and tail that was pulled up to her chest. She unfastened her seat belt and all but shoved past Raph and Leo to get out of the Battle Shell. They were parked in a very narrow alley and she ran right into the dirty brick wall. She turned and let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the wall her eyes closed. She took a few calming breaths then opened her eyes again.

"Come on Jean. The facility is only a few blocks from here. We're going to take the roofs." Leo called down to her.

She looked up and saw that the turtles had climbed to the roof of the Battle Shell. She nodded and unsheathed her claws and turned and dug them into the brick wall and climbed the wall. She then lightly leaped over onto the roof with them. She landed in a crouch and stayed that way. Her belly turned and she took a deep breath.

"Wow. I didn't know that your fur could turn green too." Mikey joked as he stared down at the still-sick girl.

Jean looked up at Mikey and lightly snarled at him, "It's _your_ driving that makes me sick!"

Mikey opened his mouth and stepped back. "Whoa! I'm sorry Jean!"

"Hey, you aright?" Don asked after he traded looks with his brothers.

Jean took another deep breath and her belly finally settled. "Yeah. I'm fine now." she stood back up and smiled apologetically to Mike. "I'm sorry Mikey."

"Aww. It's all right, girl."

"Are we all done now?" Raph griped. "Let's go!" Then without another word scaled the wall and flipped over to the top of the roof. He looked around and made sure no-one was around before turning and signaling to the others that coast was clear.

"Hothead," Leo rolled his eyes and followed suit.

Mikey bowed to Jean, a mischievous look in his eyes,. "Ladies first."

"Why thank you good sir." Jean grinned as she went to follow Raph and Leo. She had come to recognize that look in Mikey's eye. For some odd reason he found her tail fascinating. He was always touching and pulling it. At first it hurt but thankfully it had toughened up, but she was not in the mood to have her tail pulled and just as he reached out to tug on it, she whacked him in the face. Since he had been grinning wildly he got a mouthful of fur. She didn't pause but scaled the wall and landed beside Raph and Leo.

She cocked her ears back and listened as Mikey spit and gagged.

"Did you see what she did?" Mikey asked his brother.

Jean smiled when she heard Don choke down a laugh.

"Yes, I dare say you rightly deserved it."

Jean laughed to herself.

Leo waited until the other two had joined them on the roof and with a nod they were running rooftops, following the directions that Don had given earlier. The plan was simple; stick together, get to the destination and stay put. Ahead of Jean was Raph and ahead of him was Leo. Mikey was close behind her and following him was Don. They came to the edge of the last building. There was nothing close by but industrial parks and abandoned factories. They rested on the roof, staring at the small building front of them and quickly hid themselves in the shadows. The small parking lot was attached to a rather unimportant looking building. It wasn't that big, was a drab grey in color and even had broken windows. It was just stories tall, painted a drab ocher with dull, boring windows with dirty glass in them. The window-sills had long streaks running down from them against the building's walls from pigeons that no-one had bothered to chase away. The fire-escape along the side of it was still mostly black, but the reddish brown of rust was starting to take its toll. Looking the building over, they took note that none of the windows were lit.

It looked abandoned.

"This is it?" Raph asked.

"The address says it should be right here." Don said.

Jean leaned forward but still stayed to the shadows. She sniffed the air. Leo dropped down beside her. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"You guys have good hearing, eyesight and a very good sense of smell." She said, then grinned. "But mine's better. I smell humans. They have been here and not the dirty smell of junkies, they smell clean and sharp. I remember the smell on Hille." Jean turned her attention to the street leading to the building. It was small and narrow, not a main-road and not used as often as the highways or main streets of the city.

"What's up Jean?" Leo turned to look at him.

"There's no sign of any sewers being under that place."

Don got up and trotted back to the side facing the depressing looking building, half-turned to look at Leo as he followed. "She's right. No manholes, no drains, nothing." He crouched down on the edge of the roof, peering at the ocher structure in front of them. Raph crouched down next to him as well, frowning deeply to himself as he tried to see what Don saw.

"There's no sign of any sewer system being under this whole block." Don said.

"Any signs of an entrance?" Leo asked, leaning forward to look at Don.

"Oh, there's an entrance, but the true entrance I bet leads to the true base in underground." Don unslung his bag from his shoulders and zipped it open, digging around inside till he found his turtle-vision goggles and put them on, inputting some commands into it. "The building looks empty." He adjusted the goggles again, turning his gaze to ground-level. "No sign of any hidden shafts or holes we could slip through either." He removed his goggles. "Yeah, but there's gotta be another entrance."

Jean stood up. "Hmm. When all else fails use the front door."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"I'm not too happy about this idea but look there." She pointed over to the side of the street. Five stray dogs were making their way across the street. They watched as the dogs sniffed around and wandered into the building. Nothing happened, no alarms or people came out. "I can wander in with the dogs and sniff around and try to find a entrance." Jean said . "I'll go check it out."

"I dunno." Leo said, turning back to look at the building.

Jean grumbled and crossed her arms. "Oh come on Leo, don't chicken out now! I'll be fine."

Leo made a small noise, thinking it over. He then nodded. "Alright. But you're not doing it alone. I'll act as back-up. Don. You, Mikey and Raph wait for us here and keep a sharp lookout. If we take longer than an hour don't come looking for us. Head back for the lair and wait there."

"And if you still do not return after that?" Don asked, a little too bluntly.

Leo turned to look at him. "...Then... do what you think is best."

Don's face twitched but he gave a nod. It was clear he was unhappy with this answer.

x

Jean stood just in her fur in front of them as Mikey and Don helped rub dirt over her fur. Her ears were cocked back and her tail twitched slightly in annoyance at the gritty feel of dirt and her fur being rubbed the wrong way. They stepped back to admire their handy work. Her grey striped fur had turned a reddish tint. She dropped to all fours and stood rather comfortably."I feel so stupid." she mumbled.

"This was your idea, but I have to say that if no one looks closely at you they could mistake you for a dog." Leo said nodding. His face was serious but in his eyes he was clearly laughing at her.

Mikey broke out in a grin and bent over and patted his knees. "Here Duchess, here girl! Wanna play fetch?" he started to go on but stopped when Jean glared at him.

"Continue…I _dare_ you." Her voice was low and evil as she growled.

"Ok, ok, go on Jean. I'll be right across the street." Leo said as he shot a 'knock it off' look at his baby brother.

Raph didn't bother with a look. He used his fists. The last thing Jean heard as she trotted around the corner was Mikey's yelp.

Jean snuffed around like a dog, before she headed into the building. She could very clearly smell the humans. She looked around careful that her face didn't show too much in case they had cameras hidden. _This is so degrading. And the fact that they actually agreed? Cheap thrills that's it. As serious as this , they are getting a kick out of watching me act this stupid._ Jean growled to herself, but she had to admit that it was working she had been in the warehouse for fifteen minutes and no alarms had gone off. She came to a big stack of boxes and dug around a large tarp. A corner flipped back and she saw a shiny metal door. She sniffed the air and smelled a chemical smell coming from under the door.

Suddenly she felt slight shaking and the tarp blew back and the meat door slid to the side and a man in a white lad coat came up. He saw her and sighed. He made shooing movements and Jean took off running. She slowed enough and turned her head to see him flip a panel back on the nearest wooden box and press some buttons. It was then Jean took off at a run and skidded around the corner. She slowed to a stop and stood up and crossed her arms mostly across her chest.

"Everything ok here?" Leo asked, coming out of the shadows. He handed Jean her clothes and waited until she had fully dressed. Then took to the roof with Jean was the first to met them.

"So it worked?"

Jean nodded.

"What have ya found?" Raph asked.

She gave a wicked cackle, grinning widely at him. "It worked. I'm surprised it worked. I was seen but he thought was actually one of those stray dogs. And like I said the front door!"

"Are you sure?" Leo questioned

Jean smiled back and nodded. "They've got an trap like door entrance. There is a keyboard panel that is hidden in the top wooden box by the door."

Don nodded happily. "That's great! So, We should be able to get inside ok?"

"Provided you do your stuff right, Don." Jean said, turning to him with flirty smile.

Don beamed at Jean but didn't catch the dark look from Raph. She did, though. She knew that she would have to let Raph know of her true feelings. She needed to get the feelings out in the open before trouble happened.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**A/N: A thank you to Mikell for being my beta.**

XXX

Back at the lair, Jean couldn't wait until she could get the dirt off. Ever since she had lived with the turtles there had been jobs to do in the sewer. At first Jean had balked. Even though she had been mentally and physically abused under the rule of her mother, Jean still came from an rich household. She never had to work hard and get dirty doing chores. Soon she got over her squeamishness and helped with the dirtier jobs. She could crawl through small tunnels and help rewire in some places Don had always wanted to get to but was too large to reach.

She was recruited long ago to squeeze into places even Mikey, who was the smallest until Jean came, couldn't fit into. She long ago got used to the dirty jobs and was now not afraid to get her hands dirty. But that didn't mean she had to like getting dirty or staying dirty.

Jean stood under the pounding spray of the water and sighed in contentment. She loved the water. Always had, but since she had grown fur every time she got it wet it made her feel so heavy and it took so long to dry. Pouring a big glob of shampoo onto her hand, Jean rubbed it into her hair. The heavy scent of peaches filled the air as she continued to scrub her head then move on to the fur on the rest of her body. She could feel and see the dirt running off her and down the drain as she worked on her tail. Lifting her face into the spray, she began to purr as the warm water raised away all the dirt and grime. She made sure that the soap was out of her fur before she turned the water off. She stood there dripping, her tail and ears hung down from the weight of the water on her fur.

Now came the fun part.

Still standing in the shower she started at her head and squeezed the water out of her hair. She then moved on to her shoulders and then her arms. She pressed her hands against her fur to help push the water out. The process took ten minutes. When she was done she rested her hands before taking a thick towel and rubbing the soft fuzzy cloth over her body. It took a total of three towels to dry off. Jean then turned to the high powered hairdryer that April had found for her. Wincing at how she was going to look when she was done she turned it on.

"Wow. You look like a puff ball." Leo said when he looked up, his eyes wide. Leo sat on one end of the couch, polishing his katanas as he only half-listened to the television that was turned down. They had seen her when her fur wanted to be untamable, but it never ceased to amuse them to see her with her fur sticking out.

Jean let out a groan and nodded, "I know, I know." Jean tried to smooth down her fur again. She had finally came out of the bathroom after taking the hairdryer to her fur. She had brushed it as much as she could but her fur refused to lay back down. She had let out an aggravated sigh and gave up. She had managed to get most of it down but the fur on her arms, shoulders, back and the back of her neck still fuzzed up. She slightly gave thanks that Mikey was off doing who knows what before the mission tomorrow. He would be right there making 'fuzzy wuzzy' jokes.

Jean excused herself and headed on to her bedroom. She sat on the bed and stared at herself in the mirror across from her. Her fur seemed to have a mind of it's own and was still standing on end. She picked up her brush again and began to try to tame her fur down. As she brushed her arms, she recalled the kiss she had given Donnie. She had never felt so safe before; she wanted someone to be gentle, to talk with her in a soft voice. She rolled her eyes at herself. She had kissed him! What was she thinking?! It wasn't like she didn't want to, but he must think her strange. But, a small voice told her in her head, he kissed you back. And you was worried that he would be scared off by your affections. The voice snickered at her. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open and the footsteps walking towards her

"Jean?"

Looking up, she saw Donnie staring at her with a very small blush on his face. She smiled a greeting to him while her belly twisted into knots.

"I'm sorry, but I did knock."

"That's all right. I was just thinking." She told him. She scooted over and patted the place beside her.

Don looked at her then sat down. "You was thinking about the mission tomorrow?"

"Yeah," It wasn't a complete lie. She had been meaning to go over what they had to do the next night. "Would it be cowardly of me to admit that I'm just a little bit nervous and scared?"

"No. You will be facing this so called demon of yours. You have every right. And now added to the fact that he worked with Bishop." Don paused and gave a small shudder. "Even now he unnerves me. It was worse with Mikey. He almost dissected Mikey. I know that he still has nightmares sporadically. Bishop is so callous and uncaring." Don fell silent then took a hold of Jean's shoulders. "I really don't want you to go. What if something happened to you?"

"Nothing will happen. And I need to go. Like I said he took my identity, then injected me with this virus that is slowly changing me. Why should I give him the satisfaction of my hiding from him?"

Donnie sighed. "I can't talk you out of this can I?"

Jean smiled gently at him, "Nope. But good try." she picked up the hair brush again and stared to brush the fur back down.

Donnie watched her little ritual with a fascination he usually reserved for alien races. Her fur shone brilliantly in the dim light as the brush pressed the fur down. Flashes of sliver flashed in the light. He longed to touch it but couldn't quite bring himself to reach out and brush his fingers against her fur. He watched she tugged the brush through her fur then try to reach her back. An idea came to him. "Need some help?"

Jean paused and looked back up at Don. She bit her lips and nodded as she handed Donnie the brush and allowed him to gently brush down the fur on her back alternating between brushing her fur and pressing his hand against the fur, smoothing it down . After a few minutes, her eyes started to drop and she started to purr.

The tightening that he had felt in his stomach many times returned full force when he heard Jean purr. It was one of the things her mutation gave her. When Mikey had caused her to purr that one morning almost a year ago, it came as a complete surprise when he heard it for the first time. It made him curious and later even asked her. She had been shocked that she could purr like a cat. She tired not to but it came natural to her when she was happy, but she had taught herself to hold back though it slipped out every now and then. He paused in brushing her fur. It was finally laying flat. " Jean? Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, I'm still awake. You just have no idea how good this feels." Her voice trailed off and her purring stopped shortly after.

Without thinking, Don put down the brush and wrapped Jean in a hug.

Jean returned the hug and drew her feet up along with her tail. She curled the usually long tail up and over her bare feet.

Donnie said nothing, only held her tighter as she slowly leaned back against him closing her eyes again. She didn't purr though. Resting one hand on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back, he made small soothing circles.

They were like that dozing, Don soaking up the warmth that Jean's body gave off, when Raph came up to the door with his had raised to knock and froze.

What he saw several feet away into the room made his heart stop. Don was leaning, his carapace against the stone wall while he sat on Jean's bed. Jean was leaning against his left side, her head tucked against his plastron. Her left hand was resting on Don's left knee pad with her long ringed tail curled up around them both. They were curled up against each other. Though it was wholly innocent, the sight of his brother's arm around Jean shot Raph full of painful needles. With intense pain swelling in his heart, Raph slammed his fist into the stone doorway growling hatefully.

Jean's eyes snapped open and her tail fuzzed out as she cried out in shock and surprise. Don's own eyes snapped open and he winced at the look on his brother's face. "Oh, no..." Donnie groaned to himself, his eyes wide with panic as he rose up onto his knees.

No words were spoken as Raph approached his brother menacingly with his fist raised, but Jean jumped off the bed and reached up to stop his assault.

"Stop it, Raphael!" she cried, her ears and tail twitching in nervousness. The red clad turtle looked down at the girl he had feelings for with confused eyes, his rage put on hold for her. Jean went up to him and touched his right arm.

"Raphael, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Jean tried to say, but he stormed off in a huff.

Don sighed, feeling bad. "I'll talk to him." Don said, coming up behind Jean though he knew that Raph would more then likely tear his head off.

She shook her head. "No, I have to. This is between me and him."

"I'll go with you." Don pressed, but Jean shook her head again.

"I've got to do this alone, I should have told tried to talk to him long ago."

xx

"Raph?...Raphael?" Jean called about through the maze of abandoned subway tunnels. She sniffed the foul air and gave a small sneeze. Then sniffed again. She picked up his scent but it was everywhere and it led her nowhere.

For all her wonderful eyesight, hearing and scent she didn't realize that Raph was not far from her as she searched for him. He was debating if he should just show himself and have a talk out with her.

He wanted to tell her how much he was hurting inside because of what he had seen. Raph knew it wasn't her fault. She had never shown him any special affection to cause him to develop this crush.

He watched as she searched for him. He had always liked her, but his tough guy attitude got in the way. He'd known that deep down that she really liked Donatello. It hurt but he locked it away in his heart. He knew it would be cruel not to let Jean try to talk to him.

Everything was tense as it was anyway. If he didn't settle this now how could he handle seeing her with Don later or even on tomorrow's mission? He allowed his toe to dislodge a rock. It clattered and he watched as Jean froze and her ears cock cocked back. He also couldn't help notice with very slight amusement that her tail was still poofed out.

Jean spun around and spotted a dark shadow in a corner. It moved and came up closer. "Raph? You were behind me all this time?" she asked, surprised. "Why were you hiding from me?" Jean gave up trying to get answers and heaved a gusty sigh. "I'm really sorry for not saying something earlier. I should have.."

"Yeah, you should have." came the tight, testy reply. There was a pause. Taking in sharp breaths, Raph forced out the question the best he could without his voice cracking. He failed terribly. "Jean, I need to know…" Raph's eyes were shifting nervously. "How do you feel about…me?"

Jean was taken back. So blunt. But all was in the open now. It depended on how she handled her answers. "I don't want to hurt you. Raph please. The answer I will give will hurt you." She took a few breaths then looked at him, "I'm sorry. I don't love you in that way."

Her heart broke at how he takes took a step away from her with a look of such pain. "I… I love you so much. But, just as a brother. I never knew you liked... me in such a way. When you kissed me…I already loved Don."

Jean dropped her head when she saw the look in his eyes. She knew she had broken his heart. She knew the hurt look she saw in his eyes.

Raph had his eyes pinched shut as his fists trembled at his sides. He felt his heart breaking as he stood in front of her. Then without opening his eyes he turned to walk away.

"Raph, wait!" Jean grabbed his wrist.

He turned around and pushed her. It wasn't hard, just enough to push her back. She was caught off guard though and tripped and fell to the ground. She looked up at him with a pleading look, but he just looked at her wide eyed and then frowned again.

"Stop. Please...let's just sit down and talk about this," she begged, her eyes pleading with him.

Raph sighed and closed his eyes. "I just need to be alone right now," he said before disappearing into the dark tunnels.

Left alone, Jean pulled her knees up to her chest while her tail curled around her feet and she wrapped her arms around her small frame. Jean buried her face into her knees and took a deep breath devastated by the trouble she felt she had caused.

X

As Raph ran through the sewers, he decided to go to one of his favorite thinking places. It was in the upper sewers. It led to a short drain tunnel that he could crawl into that looked out over a small hill and dried stream bed in lower Central Park. It was high enough that no human could see into it. He could press up against the metal bars and stare out into the sky. The moonlight could shine through the bars that kept people out. Stargazing was usually Leo's job but occasionally even Raph would stare out at the sky.

When he got to the tunnel he sat down with his shell against the wall. He looked up at the full moon before him. How could this happen? He had waited too late and this is what he got. He felt left behind and foolish even. All of it made him extremely angry and he could hardly stand it. The chance to find another girl that may possibly could like him or his other brothers were slim.

For once in his life, Raphael felt like crying. Slowly, his heart was breaking into a million pieces. He knew what would make it whole, but he also knew that it was never going to happen, because he knew he had lost Jean. He had lost to Don. Raph was used to being first over Don. First topside, first to met April and Casey, first to do something reckless and bold but not this time. He was even the first to see the brokenness of Jean when she was human. But this time Don was going to be the one doing something first. A mean thought whispered to him. We would never be so lucky to met another girl to look past the fact that we are mutated turtles and love them… him.

Even though his mind and heart were telling him that he had, lost to his brother, something in him made him feel that he was too upset, too heartbroken, and too torn up to be mad at anyone…well, maybe not anyone.

He was mad at one person: himself. Mad at himself for being so stupid, mad at himself for being such a hothead. She tried to be nice but his snappiness pushed her away every time. She had even tried to settle the air between them, but again he had pushed her away. So it was only natural that she went to the one that did not.

Now Raph knew that he didn't hate Don nor blame him. But it still hurt. Raph picked the metal grate with his sai and the grate swung open. He dropped down into the dry bed and walked a short distance until Raph came to a small grassy area. Here he stopped and fell to his knees and balled his fists up and slammed them into the ground.

Again he did it. Five times, he raised his fists and slammed them into the mud each time the force digging a hole all the while snarling. He slammed his fists into the ground one last time and stayed that way, bent over his forehead resting against the cool grass. By now, Raph couldn't hold back the tears. They came, and they came fast. Raph buried his face in the grass, trying to cry as quietly as possible. Finally, after awhile, he stopped and wiped away his tears.

He had let out his emotions and now it was time to go back and face first Jean and then Donnie. Although Raph wanted desperately for Jean to change her mind or try to get her to try it, he'd give his hopes up. It was the right thing to do.

XX

Jean still had her head buried in her knees. She didn't know how long she was like that but the way she was starting to stiff up she decided that it was a while. Her heart was torn. She really did love Raph as a brother and she had had a crush on him but her heart wanted Don. It wasn't fair! Why did it have to be so hard? If only she had her mother to lean on. But her mother was not there and she was never the loving type to Jean. She would've never given her advice. April was only a little younger then her mother and the only other 'mother figure'. But even April couldn't help with this situation.

She sucked a deep breath in through clinched teeth and began to untangle herself and stand up, but before she could stand, Jean felt a shaky hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked up.

Raphael was looking down at her. His square jaw was set, a frown on his beak. But his eyes glistened with recently shed tears. The whites were red and the amber color was dark with a hurt sad look. He looked away and closed his eyes as Jean climbed to her feet.

He didn't say a word, but waited for her to either say the first word or make the first move.

She didn't say the first word but she made the first move.

His eyes flew open as he felt Jean's hands upon his cheeks. He gasped, tense raw emotion clawing his insides.

She kissed his muzzle before hugging him close, burying her face into his neck while stroking the back of his shell.  
He numbly let her as burning tears threatened his eyes.

Then Jean's apology filled his ears.

"I'm sorry, Raph." she said shakily.

Raph was touched by her emotions causing compassion to flood into him.

There was nothing to forgive. It wasn't her fault. He just had acted too late and never just said what he felt. It was his own fault. He didn't blame her. He didn't blame Donatello. And he didn't blame himself. Things happened that he can't change. As she held him though, one of the last questions he had asked himself, 'we would never be so lucky to met another girl to look past the fact that they were mutated turtles and love them… him.' came back but reworded it's self.

If there was one girl that could look over the fact that they were mutant turtles, then there had to be others. He just had to wait.

A strong tight embrace from Raph suddenly told Jean that he accepted her apology. He pulled away and took a deep breath. "Ya asked this before… and I was rathah rude to ya, but ya think…maybe we can try to be friends?"

Jean let out a relied laugh. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders finally. "I don't know…I didn't think that ya needed any girlish attachments." She lightly joked, mimicking his Brooklyn accent.

Raph forced a half smile and nodded. "Maybe this once."

Jean smiled her cat eyes wide and grateful and wrapped Raph in another hug.

The red clad turtle relished to have Jean in his arms like this, although he now kept his heart in check. He couldn't be caught up in his fantasies. Jean wasn't his, she was Don's.

They stayed like that for a long while until she pulled away. "Thank you. And…you should talk to your brother. Donatello loves you too... Don't hate him because of me... Don't let me be the cause of your brotherhood coming to an end... Please..." Jean said softly.

Raphael bit his lip and said nothing for a moment then turned back to her. "I don't hate him but I'm not the conversationalist type."

"Talk to him in your own way." Jean suggest understandingly.

He didn't say anything but nodded.

They stood quietly until Jean placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. We should probably head back.

He took a deep breath and then nodded again. "Right." and side by side began to head back to the lair.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hope this is all right. I had writers' block and plus this snow storm we had again. WOW. Thankfully it over for now. Next chapter. The base. And can you guess what's happen to Jean?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson. **

**A/N: A thank you to Mikell for being my beta.**

Xxx

When they returned to the lair Jean gave Raph a small nod. "Whenever you are ready. Don't push yourself." She gave him a tired smile

Raph stared to answer but when he saw Leo heading straight to them he let out a low growl. He was not in the mood to listen to Leo's mother hen lecture.

Jean turned and looked then shot a glance at Raph. "Run, Raph, run! I'll head him off!" She then turned and walked straight up to Leo.

Raph watched Jean and Leo for a few seconds then continued on his way to Don's lab. He knocked once then opened the door. The lights were off but the glow of the computers was enough to show Don was sitting at one of the tables his head in his hands.

Raph walked up to his brother and his beak pulled back in a grimace. He was never good with talking. He stood there in front of Don. By the way Don shifted, Raph knew that Donatello knew that he was there. Finally Raphael spoke up. "Hey." he said.

"Hey." Don replied and looked up, his brown eyes miserable then looked away, as if he felt strange to see Raphael again.

"Look, Donnie, I'm sorry for the way I acted." Raph said in a rush. "You are my brother. And...I love you. Okay?"

Don's silence made Raph continue, "I really am sorry."

Don looked back up at his brother and nodded. "Thank you. I just never thought any of us would find anyone."

"I know." Raph said, looking down at his feet. He looked back up at his brother. "Do ya like her?" he asked his heart twisting slightly.

"More then like her." Don let the words lay in the open.

Raph wasn't stupid. He knew what his brother meant. "Ya love her." Raph said matter-of-fact.

"Yes. Believe it. I care about her." Don replied solemnly.

"She...she loves ya, man?" He pulled out the extra chair and sat across to Don.

"She told me that she does..." Don closed his eyes and sighed softly. "But then I believe she panicked and then ran before I could reply."

"Wow, that's deep." Raph breathed, not knowing what to say next.

"So... What are you going to do next?"

"I truly don't know. I'm going to have to wait until after tomorrow night." Don said simply.

Raph was slight for a while, then spoke up. "I'm happy for ya bro…" Even as he said the words, his heart both twisted and released.

XX

"Where were you two!?" Leo exclaimed waving his arms in the air.

Jean raised an eyebrow at Leo's dramatics. She just waited until he was finished before she even tried to get a word in. She glanced to her right and saw that Mikey had come out of his room and joined her. He was quiet. Jean was guessing he didn't want to get into the fight... for once.

Jean sighed irritatedly and walked around Leo and over to the couch. She sat down and sighed. Leo followed her and sat down next to Jean. Leo just wasn't going to leave her alone!

"You guys could have gotten attacked!"

"We went to the old subway tunnels. That's all." Jean replied. She ignored the pain building in her belly. Jean glanced over at Mikey. He had lost interest and had headed on into the kitchen. She licked her grey lips and lowered her voice. "Raph saw me and Don together and, well, he was all ready to kick Don into next year."

"Why would he do that? Just because you…." Leo paused as Jean shot him a cynical glance, her lips pulled up in a smirk. He quickly caught on. "Oh." He started to get up but Jean hissed lightly and grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"He's talking to Don. Leave them alone. Don't you trust Raph?" Jean asked as she stared intently at Leo.

Leo sighed, "I trust Raph, but I don't trust his temper."

Jean let out a humorless laugh, "Everything will be fine." I hope, she thought.

Xx

Jean curled up on her bed. Everyone else had goon to bed and she knew that she was the only one awake. That day had been rather intense. Thankfully Raph had talked to his brother and it seemed alright, though you can never tell with boys. She recalled what she had told Don that human males and male mutated turtles, were all the same. It was true. No communication. Why didn't males like to talk about their feelings? It would save a lot of miscommunication.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Leo had all of them go through rigorous training the rest of the day. It was hard and Jean had almost overheated. She had collapsed, panting.  
Thankfully she could still sweat like a human plus the panting like a cat had helped her shorten the cool off time. In less then ten minutes she was back up and joined back in the sparring. When Leo had called it a night, they had eaten light and went to bed. Jean yawned then twisted from a burning pain in her gut. It was red hot but was over in a flash.

She laid there trying to relax. Finally she closed her eyes and knew nothing else.

When Jean woke up the next morning she was jolted to see that she had overslept. It was almost 10 before she rolled out of her bed and dressed in faded black sweats. She stumbled out of her room. She headed into the kitchen and saw that Master Splinter and Leo were already awake but Donnie, Mikey and Raph were still sleeping themselves. She stood there confused, her head cocked to the side. Leo had laughed at her confused look softly. Master Splinter explained that they needed the extra rest before that night.

Raph was up within the next ten minutes and came into the kitchen. He still hadn't tied on his mask. He sat down at the table and watched as Jean struggled with the toast and eggs. it wasn't like she couldn't cook, she knew the basics but they always came out bland. Mikey had taken her under his wing and teach her the more harder recipes. No, she had to work with gloves or everyone had at least a hair or two in their food. She placed the plates in front of Master Splinter, Leo, and then Raph. He didn't met her eyes at first but then raised them.

Jean almost winced at the still hurt look but smiled back when he offered a rare half smile. Jean turned back to the stove to began to cook the second batch for Mikey and Don. She knew it wouldn't be long before Mike arrived. The smell of food would always bring him running.

True to his nature Mikey wasn't long following the smell of fried egg and toast and after soon after got up too. Don was annoyed with them for letting him sleep in for as long as they did, but Jean clicked her tongue and told him that that's what he got for pulling too many late nights in a row. She then smiled sweetly and handed him his poached eggs.

As the day went by the tension in the lair slowly grew. It grew to the point that Jean's tail stayed poofed out and even lost her temper with Mikey. They spent most of their time going over last details and as well as Don's theories and thoughts on what they might find inside. They checked over their weapons, making sure they were all in order.

Jean held the duffle bag as Donnie went around his lab and stocked the bag making sure that they had a supply of shurikens, and other such items that he thought that they might need.

Finally as evening the closed in Leo decided to help settle his own hidden nerves and sharpen his katanas. After a hour of watching his sons and adopted daughter Master Splinter insisted that they eat something before they go out. Jean wrinkled her nose at the thought of eating but everyone else was hungry but no one seemed to want to cook anything though. It was then that April showed up holding several bags. Jean went to talk them but instead April handed them to Mikey and took Jean's arm and led her away.

"Jean. I wanted to talk to you." April started. "Splinter had called me earlier today and told me what was going on. That you are going to seek out this man who did this this to you. I know that Donatello had already tried to talk you out of it so I'm not going to waste my breath. But Jean, I want you to know that you are like my sister, just like the boys are like my brothers. Ever since you stumbled into my shop and we have become friends…well, I won't lie that ever since you showed up with a bruise I wanted to pound your sorry excuse of a mother, and you know that is not like me. I am so glad you are out of there. But what I want to say is be careful tonight. Don't take any unnecessary risks." April paused in her little speech then wrapped Jean in a hug.

"Than you April." Jean said while she was held.

"Welcome. Now lets go eat before the boys eat it all." April realized Jean with a laugh and they joined the turtles and their father in the kitchen.

Mikey had laid all the items out on the table. Everything from sushi to fried chicken to pizza. Everyone had already had a plate of their choice. Jean looked over the food feeling slightly ill. None of it looked good to her. That is until April handed Jean a bag. Jean looked at April in curiosity. She shrugged then opened the bag. Out tumbled a huge jar of black olives and two bags of red and black licorice. She looked back up at April.

"Trying to fatten me up?" she teased.

"No, though you are much too thin. But it's the one food you never turn down."

Jean laughed and felt some of her appetite return. By then everyone had finished eating so they headed to the main room. Master Splinter was already there. He was sitting in his normal chair, his legs crossed and his arms folded. Jean sat on one end of the couch while Don settled himself on the floor in front of her, his duffle-bag on his lap as he checked and double checked the things inside it. Mikey settled himself next to Jean in hopes of some of the licorice.

Everything was quite as they jut sat in the room. Raph clicked on the TV and channel surfed absentmindedly. Leo had settled near Master Splinter and April sat on the other side of Mikey. Jean had handed Mikey a few pieces of the red and black licorice and she was eating a few of the olives. The rest of the evening was like that. Quite but for the occasional comment and joke. When the agreed time for them to leave came, it was much too soon.


	35. chapter 35 part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.**

**And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.**

**A/N: This is the first half of Chapter 35. The second will be out tomorrow **

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?**

**XXX**

Jean took a deep breath and climbed into the van. Everyone was quiet as Donnie drove the Battle shell through the streets. She sat in the passenger's seat next to him, staying silent as they traveled the dark streets towards the warehouse. Jean was tense, her belly tied up in knots as she stared out the passenger's window. Not only she was tense and nervous she could smell it on the turtles. It was a slightly sour scent and it did nothing to settle her. Somewhere, deep within her, she knew that something bad as going to happen.

Jean twisted around in her seat to see what everyone else was up to. Leo was standing close behind her, a hand resting on the back of her chair to steady himself as he peered out the windshield. Other then a slight worried frown, his face held no emotion. Behind him she saw Raph sitting near the back doors. Their eyes met then he looked away, obviously a little embarrassed. Next to him Mikey stood with his shell pressed against the doors, staring past Jean and Donnie out the window with a bored expression.

Jean sighed and turned her head back around and stared out the window again. She jumped slightly at a touch on her left arm. She looked down to see an olive green hand on her arm. It squeezed slightly. She then raised her eyes to meet the soft brown eyes of Donnie. He smiled at her then turned his eyes back to the road.

"Alright. Jean and I will get Donnie to the keyboard panel where he can crack into the wiring and call up the platform." Leo spoke up. Jean tipped her head back and looked up at the blue masked turtle. "Raph and Mikey, you two will wait until the platform comes up to street level. When we go down, we will be going blind. Be on alert. Remember we don't wanna tip them off that we're here any sooner than we need to, so try staying out of a fight if you can help it." he turned to Don. "Don, once we've gotten in the base, we find any computer and see what they have on files. As soon as you do, find out where they hold anything that could have anything to stop Jean's mutation."

They all nodded.

"Leo." Jean said softly. "What if they don't have anything that can help me?" She raised her voice. "What if, there is nothing and we are doing this…putting yourselves in danger for something that quite possibly doesn't exist?"

"We will find a cure…or make Hille create one," Donatello said sharply as he clutched the steering wheel hard.

"Jean you are our sister. One of us. We will find a way to stop the mutation," Leo said as his eyes softened.

She nodded at him in understanding. "One thing though. Right before we leave… I want to destroy as much as we can."

"No problem. Me and Mikey are good at breakin' stuff!" Raph spoke up, giving her a smirk.

Mikey grinned wildly, "Oh yeah! Trash the place!"

"Ok then." Leo said. "So after everything is found, Raph and Mikey will make sure Hille won't be able to use this base ever again." Leo turned back to Don. "Don, you did bring the small explosives?"

Don pulled into a side street close to the warehouse. He parked and turned the engine off. Turning in his seat, Don shot Leo a grin. "Of course. Never leave home without them."

"Good. Once we reach the entrance, Jean, Don make for the panel. After that, Raph and Mikey you wait until Jean gives you the signal and met back up with us. Once we are in, we will try and get as far into the base as we can without us being seen." Leo looked at each of them then nodded. "Now remember guys. Keep it cool and quiet and focus on what we gotta do."

----

Jean stuck her head out around the corner of the building across from the old warehouse. Her keen eyesight and nose told her no one was about not even the stay dogs from the other night. She then darted out and ran to the side of the old warehouse then waved to Don and Leo. They followed in a blink of an eye. It took less then two seconds to make their way to the same stack of boxes. She pointed out the fake wooden panel and stood on look out as Don flipped the panel back and got to work on disabling the panel. She sniffed the air and smelled the same chemical smell coming from under the door.

"Got it! It's coming up." Don whispered.

Jean nodded as she felt slight the shaking, and like before the tarp blew back and the metal door slid to the side. She then darted as fast as she could back to the entrance and waved Mikey and Raph over. They quickly joined Leo and Don on the platform.

Don flipped a few switches and pressed a few buttons on the panel, and the platform stated to lower it's self under the ground. Jean turned her head away and discreetly wrapped a arm around her burning belly. As they were lowered into the tunnel they found that it was well lit but not overly bright. Lights lined the walls on either side, casting a cold, blue light on the passage.

Leo drew his katanas and lowered his voice. "Alright. Keep it cool and stay quiet. We don't know what kind of welcome we can expect when we hit bottom."

They all nodded, and drew their own weapons pressing themselves against the walls. Jean stayed close to the front of the platform. The platform stopped and two white doors slid open. Everyone tensed as Jean eased her head out and quickly took note of the immediate area. The platform opened to a long hallway. She looked over each of the walls and sniffed the air. She could smell humans but there were none nearby.

She stepped out. The velvet soft skin on the bottom of her feet made no sound. She froze then straightened and twitched her tail that was still where the turtles could see it. That was the signal and they all stepped out.

They were all quiet. As soon as they could, they walked down a side-passage, not wanting to run around in the main hallway. So far they hadn't come across anyone else yet. Each of them kept their eyes open for any sort of traps or security cameras that might spot them. Circular lights lit the ceiling and the same sort of secondary light lighted the walkway.

"Stop!" Jean stopped bringing Raph and Mikey to a halt. She had been moved to the middle of the turtles, with Raph and Mikey behind her. Her grey ears shot up and her tail stopped moving. "Someone is coming!"

Leo looked around hurriedly for a hiding place and spotted a door. "This way!" He ran towards it, sheathed one of his katanas, turning the handle and pushing it open with one hand

The door opened to a small room with controls and monitors lined all along the walls apart from the doorway. The man who had been sitting at the lone chair, monitoring the different screens spun around to face them at their entry.

Raph charged him, striking out with the butt of his sai, delivering a hard blow to the man's head. He fell to the ground without a sound. The others hurriedly entered the room, closing the door behind them. Jean pressed the side of her head to it, listening for the people she had heard coming down the passage. Don went over towards the computers, running his eyes over the monitors and control panels.

"Anything useful?" Leo asked him as Raph removed the man's tie to bind his wrists.

Don sighed and shook his head. "Not at all. This is all just monitoring equipment for the various computer systems and networks here in the base."

"We keep moving then, as soon as the coast is clear. Jean?"

Jean closed her eyes halfway and let out a small strange purr. "There are three of them but they almost gone. They don't know we're here."

"Are we good to go?" Leo asked her.

She gave a nod. "I can't hear anyone entering the hallway from either side."

"Ok then. Let's move."

Jean moved back when Leo pushed her back and gripped the door handle. Quickly they slipped out of their hiding place. Raph turned as they left to make sure the man he knocked out was still out of commission before he closed the door behind them and kept moving.

Donnie read every sign that they began to pass and he then took the hand in leading the group. The area wasn't overly populated; it was obvious that this place wasn't busy.

After a slightly aggravating journey they finally arrived at a frosted glass door that led to an office that Donny was looking for. Jean put her head to it and listened for any activity inside.

"There's someone in there," she said

Leo nodded in agreement. "Yes, but it cannot be helped." he said grimly, gripped the handle with his free hand before throwing open the door in one swift movement.

The door opened to a cherry wood office. After the almost blindingly white hallways the darkly colored room came as shock to the system. As the turtles blinked Jean flew across the dark room and the person who had been in the room turned out to be a woman with a typical educated stature. She wore a dark brown dress suit. She shot up from her chair when the door was thrown open, staring at them in disbelief. Jean bared her teeth and slammed one of her kamas onto the woman's head. The woman gave a loud, cut off noise and fell, going silent.

Jean turned, beckoned to them impatiently. "Come on!"

They entered and Mikey closed the door behind them.

"Was that really necessary?!" Leo said.

Jean snorted and replaced her kama before moving the unconuicus woman out of the way of the desk. "You all were blinded by the sudden change. My pupils enlarged so I could see right away. She would have screamed like a siren. Plus she was a woman. It was all right for me to hit her." Jean paused in dragging the woman out of the way.

Mikey took over holding back giggles. "You know she's right-"

"Mikey, shut it! You was doing so good… don't ruin it." Raph growled.

Leo rolled his eyes irritably as he turned his attention to Donnie who had moved to take the woman's seat at the dark desk, his hands already flying across the keyboard and his eyes glued to the monitor in front of him.

Jean began to look around. Occupying most of one wall was the large, wood desk of a modern looking design. The entire room reminded her of her mother's lawyer's office. Things like pens, staplers, blue pencils, and a large ruler with a steel edge and other office equipment. She took a deep breath and the scent hit her hard. Oily and sharp. She felt her tail fuzz out but ignored it. She jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder. She turned to see Mikey's baby blue eyes staring down at her.

"Dudedette, you alright? You look freaked out."

Jean swallowed and shook her head. "This is his office."

"Ya mean Hille?" Raph asked as he came up to them.

"Yeah. I smell him. His scent covers everything…"

"Guys over here!" Donnie spoke up, lifting a hand and snapping his fingers at them to catch their attention.

Jean turned to him and walked over quickly, Leo copying her as they stood behind Don to look over his shoulder.

"What'd you find?" Leo asked looking at the window he had open.

"More than enough," Donnie said, turning to look at Jean then Leo "The lab that should carry the cure is on the other side of the base from where we are. It'll be difficult to get there from here."

"Great, ol' turtle luck," Raph mumbled.

"Difficult but not impossible." Donnie waved a hand at the monitor. "It is a straight run from here to the lab. Only one turn."

"Good. Let's get goin'" Raph spoke up and headed straight to the doors, everyone else following.

As they were trying to make their way to the lab Jean's pain in her belly began to grow worse. She gritted her teeth and dropped behind Raph and Mikey. They allowed her but she could tell that they made sure to glance back at her as they got closer and closer to their target.

"Next right!" Donnie called from up front. "Then there should be a set of doors leading to the laboratory!"

They rounded the corner and ran down the hallway Don had mentioned. Jean could see the pair of double doors in front of them. They reached the doors and came to a stop. Jean pushed her way back to the front and put her head to it, listening for any activity inside.

"Someone's in there," she said. "Two of them."

Jean looked the door over, expecting it to be locked. It didn't take much searching before she spotted the security pad against the wall. She moved closer to it, beckoning Don over.

"Hey Don, come look at this," she said, leaning down to inspect it.

Donnie trotted closer, leaning down to look it over too.

"Hmmm." He frowned to himself.

"Can you open it?" she asked, watching him.

He chewed his lip thoughtfully. "It requires a palm-print to be unlocked. Obviously none of us are gonna be able to open it up like that," He unslung his duffle-bag and unzipped it, scratching around inside. "So we're gonna have to find another way of getting inside." He pulled out a small screwdriver and knelt down in front of the security pad, unscrewing it and pulling off its protective casing, exposing the wires inside. He started looking them over, putting away the screwdriver and pulling out a small pair of wire-cutters.

"I don't suppose they would be stupid enough to open the door if we knocked." Mikey said, looking over the closed entrance.

Raph couldn't help but snicker slightly at this. "Somehow I don't think so, no."

"Guys keep your voices down! They're not deaf ya know." Don grumbled as he worked, scratching off the plastic coating of a wire and unwinding the copper threads inside it.

Leo shushed them then turned to look back over his shoulder to make sure no one was gonna spot them standing in the middle of the hallway like this.

Donnie grumbled to himself.

Leo frowned. "Everything ok?" he whispered, keeping his voice down.

He made an irritable noise. "I could get this to work if I had a abrasive material…  
sandpaper would work but I don't have it." Donny made a noise again, frowning hard at the network of wires in front of him.

"Can you pull the panel out slightly?" Jean asked as a thought struck her.

Donnie frowned with a thoughtful noise, stopping his rewiring and looking the thing over. He traced his fingers along one of the threads, taking note of where it connected. He lifted the wire-cutters and quickly snipped two of the wires then gently pulled the panel out.

"Ok, there you go," he said, looking up at her.

Jean wrinkled her nose and made sure her mouth was free of all saliva. She lowered her head and ran her flat cat tongue across the panel. The sharp tiny barbs racked across the smooth, making a slight scraping sound. There was a decompressing sound from the doors themselves. Donnie moved closer quickly and dug his fingers in between them before tugging one open. The minute there was a big enough gap Leo shot forward into the room, Raph following close behind.

The two people inside turned out to be scientists. They'd already turned when Donny pulled open the door and now were trying to get away as fast as possible.

The only way out the room though was the door the turtles had just come bursting in through. Raph charged at one of them while Leo took care of the other, slicing him along his arm when he saw him lift his communicator to call the guards.

He then delivered a sharp kick to his stomach, winding him and causing him to double over before Leo brought his elbow down on his head, knocking him out.

Raph had stabbed him in the shoulder and was busy slamming the butt of his other sai against the man's head.

Behind them, Donnie and Mikey tried to close the door again.

"We're gonna have to move fast," he said. "Chances are it won't be long before someone spots that sparking security panel, and now we don't have any way of locking them out."

Leo nodded. "Believe me, I'm not planning to st-"

"Oh Shell," Raph swore.

Leo turned to him sharply.

"Look Leo." He pointed to the room that they had just entered.


	36. Chapter 35 part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.**

**And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.**

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what? **

**A/N: And here is part 2**

**XXX**

The room was something out of a horror movie. One half of the room looked like a computer control station. They opened the thin glass door that led to the room. There was another room behind it that was very dark. The room that they entered had controls and screens lining every inch of the walls, from floor to ceiling. Every control panel had an extensive amount of buttons and knobs and gizmos on it. The screens in the room were the only sources of light, casting an abrasive orange glow over everything. They all displayed something different. There were lines that were drawing themselves across a grid. The room was deserted, but the low humming of machines mixed with soft, calm beeps and ticks gave off the impression of people moving and monitoring the various readouts.

Jean followed, her throat growing tight and dry as she stared, transfixed at the sight in front of her. She swallowed painfully at her dry throat, her rough tongue sticking to her palette. She felt compiled to take a closer look at the large cylinder.

The light inside was distorted and looked almost filtered in a way. The view on the other side of the glass was blurred and foggy. There was liquid inside. She could trace the vague form of some kind of being inside it. It looked bigger than she was. Jean could make out a head, and arms, and legs even a tail all curled against itself, like an infant. She looked a little closer. At first she thought the creature had tentacles or something, but upon closer inspection she realized there was some kind of tubing leading from the roof of the cylinder to the inert figure inside, like an umbilical.

Jean bit her lip as she placed a hand on the glass. It was warm.

She finally pulled herself away to take in more of the room. The room was deserted other than her and the turtles. The floors were plain and concrete. Pipes and wires lined the walls and ceiling before disappearing into the floor again. There were several large maintenance units against the walls with warning signs plastered all over them, as well as switches, levers and crude buttons, not doubt controlling the power or heat or something. There was grate was in the middle of the room. There was a red light mounted on the ceiling above the glass cylinder, a small cage around the light bulb. The light caused the liquid to show an eerie, crimson color to it.

"Jean. Over here." Leo placed a hand on her shoulder and steered her away from the cylinder. He led her over to where Don was.

He was staring into a thick glass cabinet. The selves were aligned with all sizes of boxes, small bags filled with all colors of liquid, tiny tubes. It was a mini pharmacy. "The files on Hille's computer say that the cure should be in here, but I've never seen a lock like this. I can't- I can't open it."

"How 'bout the good ol' fashion way?" Raph said as he came up behind them.

"Raph no!" Leo moved to stop him, but it was too late. Raphael rammed the end of his sai into the glass. But the glass just wobbled and shook Raph to the bone as he stumbled back.

Raph shook off the bone shaking pain and replaced his sai. "Damn what is that stuff?"

"Reinforced Plexiglas. Unbreakable." Don said as he shook his head at his hotheaded brother.

Leo glared at Raph. "What were you thinking? If it had broken an alarm could have been set off."

Raph shrugged, "What? We have been lucky so far. But of course this has been too easy. So, brainiac…any idea how ya going to break into this one?"

While Raph and Leo and Donnie were trying to figure out how to open the glass cabinet, Jean had backed away. Her head was pounding and her belly was twisting into knots.

Finally she let out a cry of pain and collapsed to her knees. Instantly arms were around her shaking body. Jean dimly heard Mikey call for his brothers. She felt herself rolled over to her side and Donnie peered into her face. He placed a finger to her neck and felt her pulse.

"Her heart is racing!" he said, shocked.

Jean was just about to open her mouth when the same oily and sharp scent invaded her nose. "Hille…" her voice croaked out before the blackness finally took her.

"Don, what happened to her?" Mikey asked worry in his voice.

"She's changing." the soft cold voice behind them had them spinning around to face Dwight Hille for the first time.

Jean was right when she said he was an unremarkable looking man. Tall and thin, with jet-black oily hair and watery grey eyes. He was dressed in the classic white lab coat. "I have to say that I'm surprised to see you," he said, tauntingly.

Faster then the eye could blink Raphael had crossed the room and had one of Hille's arms twisted behind him. Hille cried out at the suddenness of it and the pain from having his arm-twisted.

"Why should I help you…or her? You're all nothing but animals!" Hille snarled his light grey eyes glaring at them.

Raph then drug Hille across the room and slammed the man into the Plexiglas. "Open it" Raph hissed in Hille's ear.

Still stubborn Hille shook his head. "No. Your life on is just a giant joke. You're nothing but a mutant animal!"

Leo started to intervene when Don shook his head. "Wait," he whispered.

"No?" Raph asked his voice dark.

Hille glared at Raph. "No. You too stupid to understand what I'm saying?"

Raph turned his head to wink at his brothers then as he turned his head back Raph began a slow, wicked grin. He turned the man around and brought his face up close to Hille's. "So…if an animal. Then I can do anything to you and it won't matter if I kill you. Anyway I want?" Raph drew one of his sai and brought it up to Hille's neck and pressed the sharpened tip into the man's neck.

Sweat broke out on Hille's forehead. "Wait! Stop! I'll unlock it! Just don't kill me! Please!"

Raph released Hille and he collapsed to the floor as Raph stepped back. He had used what Donnie used to use on them all. They all used to fall for it, more so than Leo, who usually saw right through it. When they were younger Don would use his fancy word play, and when Raph saw how it worked he began to try it. By then Leo was used to Don using the manipulation game and didn't fall for Raph's though Mikey always did and a few others. Although not usually known for subtlety, Raph knew how to manipulate as well.

"Wow. Raph used that trick you do Don. Reverse phy-phy" Mikey struggled with the word.

"Reverse physiology," Don said in a deadpan voice. He was kneeling beside Jean. "Hurry up. She's getting worse," he said as he held her now twitching body. He fur was matted with sweat and her body tried to curl up into a fetal position. Don looked back toward the man. Hille had gotten back to his feet and after giving Raph a glare he took out a long rectangle that had deep engravings on it. He pressed a small button on the piece of metal and it slid out. He then placed it into the panel and twisted it first to the right then all the way around. There was a hissing and then the glass doors slid back. Hille reached in and rummaging through the selves pulled out a needle and three small glass bottles. "I've been wanting to test this anyway. This is finally the time." he walked back to where Don and Jean were. He knelt down and stuck the needle into one of the bottles and then into another. Hille shook the syringe then took Jean's left arm and got ready to inject the clear liquid into her arm.

"Stop. What exactly will this do?" Don grabbed Hille's wrist tightly, stopping him from giving her the shot.

"I had this mixed up when I injected the virus into her. Since you are here you much have found out that the virus is mutinying her blood cells. This will stop the first stage of the mutation. The second," he held up the bottle of the pale yellow liquid, " is derived from the chemotherapeutic drug Vinorelbine. The original virus that I created is a lot like a mutinying cancer. The virus works by impairing mitosis after effectively attacking her 'normal' cells. I created the cure so that I could get her under control after she killed you four and you rodent father." Here he stopped and glared at them all.

Raph growled and moved forward but Leo grabbed the edge of his shell. "Let me at 'im Leo! I am sick and tired of all these bozos trying to kill us, experiment on us and using our friends!"

"So am I, Raphael, but if you kill him you will be no better than them." Leo said to his hotheaded brother.

Raph narrowed his eyes, now bright yellow in his anger at his brother, "All right, but if Jean don't get better I will rip his head off." he turned back to Hille, "You 'ear that, monkey boy?"

"Fair enough Raph."

Hille glared back at Raph and Leo, but he still swallowed in fear. He turned back and picked up Jean's arm again and slid the needle in and slowly injected the liquid.

Don held her as he alternated between watching Hille and Jean. About five minutes after Hille injected the liquid Don noticed something wrong.

"Something's wrong!" he shouted.

"What do you mean something's wrong?" Hille's voice rose.

Jean's chest heaved, and the sound of choking accompanied it. She began to thrash about her mouth wide open and her chest heaved even harder.

"Jean!" Don said.

Jean thrashed obviously trying to breathe. Don took Jean's pulse and shook his head in rage.

"Rapid...irregular pulse!" exclaimed Don.

Leo dropped to his knees beside Don. Hille scooted back and tried to back a run for it but Mikey was in front of him with a uncharacteristic growl and hard look in his eyes. He shoved the man back and Hille slammed into an unpliable surface. Hille froze and turned to look straight into yellow eyes that were set into a sneering green face.

Raph grabbed the man and held the skinny man as he turned back to watch Leo and Don work on Jean.

Leo was holding Jean flat on her back as she struggled and choked and gagged. Her eyes were still closed tightly. Her back tried to arch and her chest heaved again and then Jean collapsed horribly still.

Don leaned his head on her chest. "She's not breathing!" he said. He began to work frantically to get Jean to breathe. Don's head shot up, his soft brown eyes hard and almost black. "I give you ten seconds to give her the counter shot. She's having a severe allergic reaction to the shot." He dipped his head back down and began to open her mouth,

Raph shoved Hille toward the medicine cabinet, "Ya better do as he says." Raph warned, his body shaking from holding his anger in.

Hille begin to sweat as he dug around to the counter drug. He found it and scrambled back to were Mikey was slightly pacing and Donnie was doing CPR, trying to get air in Jean's collapsed lungs. In one swift motion, he takes off the needle cap and stabbed the needle into Jean's stomach. He took out the needle and put the cap back on.

"Don, it's not working!" Mikey voiced as he watched for any signs of life.

"Give it a second!" Hille replied as Raph grabs him again and hauled to his feet. He tried to twist away but the turtle's grip tightened in a bone-crunching grip. He prayed that the girl would make it. He didn't know if the turtles would keep their ridiculous code of honor if she died.

"Jean, c'mon wake up!" Don said as he paused in the CPR. "Shell!" he cursed then began again. He did it at least four more times. Leo was pacing behind him, and Mikey was just staring down at them tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Jean, please!" Don said as he continued to perform CPR. "I'm not giving up on you, so don't give up on us!" He said, pressing down on her chest. He then went to blow into her mouth again, and once he did, Jean began to cough. Don's heart cracked as he heard her cry out in pain. He almost cried as she began to breath again.

"She's alive!" Mikey yelled.

Jean slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Don's olive face peering in hers. His brown eyes were wet with tears. After heaving a big sigh he pulled her into a hug, "I thought I lost you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered as Don held her. She felt herself slip into darkness.

Don laid her back down; after he did he whipped his head around to glare at Hille. "If I ever find out that it wasn't just a allergic reaction but anything else. " I will kill you myself.," he said coldly, a uncharacteristically, dangerous gleam in the purple-clad turtle's eyes.

"I swear. I must have been just a allergic reaction!" Hille said as he held his hands up. "I swear on my life!"

"You better." Raph growled as he shook Hille again. He began to say something else when the room shook. Raph dropped Hille and cursed. "What the shell was that!?"

Hille seemed to know though. He jumped up and looked around wildly. "Oh no. No, no, no, no! Not now not ever!!"

"What?! What is happing?!" Leo snapped as he drew his katanas.

Hille ignored him and ran to a computer and typed in a frantic. A hologram projection came up. The figure in a black coat was standing with a smug look on his face and hands behind his back.

"Great." Leo said as he glared at the man. "That's exactly what we need right now!"

Hille ignored him as he glared at Bishop.

"I warned you long ago Hille. You mess with me then I will mess with you. I have given you the warning. I told you to shut down all projects or face the consequences. You chose to ignore me. I know of the work that you have stolen from me. I chose to ignore it since you are brilliant in a stupid way. But you since you chose you ignore me in shutting down your work, I will shut it down for you. You have ten minutes." a cold smile appeared on Bishop's face before the projection disappeared.

An alarm started to blare. A second tremor shook, this time causing one of the robotic arms in the ceiling to groan and drop slightly, its support structure failing it.

"Bishop you BASTARD!" Hille yelled.

"Hille what's happening?!" Leo screamed frantically.

Hille's gaze was flitting around the room in panic before he turned it to Leo. "Bishop must've rigged the entire base to be destroyed!!"

Leo gave a furious growl, turned and led Raph toward Donnie and Jean. Mikey moved to follow.

"We need to leave! NOW!" Leo ordered.

"One second Leo!" Donnie gently laid Jean's head down and picked up the three bottles. He glanced at them then ran to the cabinet and did a sweep, tossing bottles and bags into his duffle bag then ran back to Jean.

"Are you able to carry her, Don?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. She's not heavy." he replied, already gathering her into his arms. Leo then made sure that they were all together before he broke into a run, heading for the nearest exit.

Xxxxx

They were heading back the way they'd come. Leo leading the way the base shuddered again as they ran. Donnie kept his eyes on the figure of Leo as he led them down the twisting passages, following his mental map back to the platform. Beside him ran Raph. He kept glancing back at Mikey who ran behind him to Donnie and Jean.

Jean hadn't moved or opened her eyes, but the slow steady breathing showed that she was still alive. Don cradled her close to his plastron so he could shield her from anything that might fall or hit them. He made sure he had a good hold on her, resting her head in the crook of his neck and folding her arms against his chest so they wouldn't be exposed to any danger.

The circular lights in the ceiling seemed to have all burst their light-bulbs so that the only light was the slow flashing alarm, making the area switch back and forth between complete darkness and deep red. A robot voice was giving calm instructions on how the residence in the base needed to evacuate but it meant little to them.

Raph said nothing, a deep scowl on his face he ran, his teeth clenched.

They bolted from the room and somehow, managed to maneuver through the dark corridor and back into the lit passages of the base. Suddenly there was a loud explosion so strong it threw them against one of the walls. Don nearly fell over completely, wincing as he hit the side of the passage. He glanced down at Jean to make sure she was all right. She hadn't so much as twitched in all this time, remaining limp and still in his arms. Smoke began to fill the air and was getting thicker. They needed to get away from here.

Every few moments the base would shake and rumble, loud metallic groans echoing from deep within its structure. They had a scare at one point when the place gave a violent lurch and Hille ran past them and one of the fire doors broke free from the slot in the ceiling and crashed down on top of the man a foot or so in front of Leo. He stumbled backwards and away from the danger. Leo paused only a second as he looked down at the crushed man.

"Come on!" He urged them. "We need to get out here before this whole place blows!"

"What d'ya think we've been doin'?!" Raph snapped.

Leo led them onward, his eyes sharp as he looked around the area, taking sharp turns without hesitation.

Don could smell smoke in the air and every now and then smaller, more violent explosions of glass and the sound of flames erupting would punctuate the larger booming rumble of the base.

Each time the base shook it was louder and harder than the last.

As they ran they started seeing hallways blocked by rubble torn from the ceilings and walls. Some of them were littered with the cracked shells of machinery, electricity sparking violently among the wires and cables as glass littered the floor.

"Don!" A call from Leo stopped Don in his tracks.

He trotted forward until he was standing in front of Leo. He stopped, panting heavily as he caught his breath.

The platform in front of them was destroyed. An immense slab of twisted metal had crashed through the tunnel of the passage, crushing the metallic platform

"What's the hold up?!" Raph asked, catching up to them and stopping to look as well.

"Dude...don't tell me this is the way we need to go." Mikey said with a flat, shaky tone, not  
taking his eyes off the scene.

Don took a small breath before he swallowed. "Actually...as a matter of fact..."

"Oh that's just great!" Raph spat angrily. "Fantastic!"

"Relax Raph!" Leo snapped at him,

"Don't tell me ta relax!!" He rounded on Leo, baring his teeth.

"Look just shut up for a moment and let me think!" Don snapped, looking around for an alternative route.

"Think about what?!" Raph yelled, his voice rising. "We're trapped!"

"Raph lay off him!" Mikey suddenly spoke up sharply, shooting Raph a serious glare.  
Raph's eyes widened then he turned to snarl at him instead. "Aw shut up Mikey! No one asked ya for your opinion!!"

"Raphael!" Leo interrupted with a loud, commanding tone of voice. He glared icily at his brother. "This is no time to yell! We have to keep our heads."

Raph growled at him darkly but kept his mouth shut, taking deep, hoarse breaths as he tried to calm down.

Leo gave him a long, stern glare before he turned back Donnie. "Is there another way out from here Don?"

Don frowned, resting the tip of his muzzle on Jean's head as he thought deeply, his brow furrowing. His frown softened slightly as he stared down at Jean. "If the tunnel is clear we can climb up and out, but we only have…five minutes."

Raph began to grumble irritably.

"I'll check it out." Mikey spoke up. Without another word he walked into the passage and began to climb up. Leo and Raph followed and stared up in the dim tunnel half the lighters were out, but there were still enough. He was gone one minute before he dropped back down. "It's clear. All the way to the top. The lid thingy was blown off."

Everyone let out a sigh. Mikey began to climb back up, followed by Leo then Raph. Don was the last one. Raph held out his arms, his legs hooked around some bars. "Give 'er here."

Without a word Don passed Jean up to Raph. He then passed her up to Leo who passed her to Mikey. They continued to do this. Climbing up and passing her up along the tunnel. They climbed out of the tunnel just as the ground gave a deep shudder.

They began to run down the alleys, Raph leading the way, Leo behind him carrying Jean. Raph the down the street until they reached the alley Don had backed the Battle-Shell into. They hurried to the van pulling open the doors to the van and clambering inside before closing them behind them.

-----

Mikey sat himself in one of the back seats, his knees drawn up against his chest.

"Quick, over here!" Donny said, motioning to a seat that was pulled out flat. Leo nodded and hurried towards it. He crouched down and, as gently as he could, lay the girl down on it, making sure to be careful with her. Don was then right there looking her over.

"D..Don." Mikey stammered. "Oh... oh no.. ...she's... Is she...?"

Don was afraid that the slight rough handling up through the passage might've done more damage. His guts felt like they were tearing each other apart. Please don't be dead. I don't know what I'd do if you were dead. Donnie silently prayed.

As they stood in the van catching their breath, Leo stood up straight and began a once over on his brothers making sure they were unharmed. Once satisfied he let his shoulders drop and turned to stare at Jean with sad, hazel eyes.

Raph pulled a face and gave a sheepish shrug, not knowing what to say. He sighed, moving to take a seat.

Don saw movement and his head snapped downwards.

"Don…" the whisper was light.

Don blinked and felt a smile break out on his face, relief washing over him. He crouched down on his knees.

Jean raised a hand to her head and gave a long groan, pulling an almost annoyed looking face. She gave her head a soft shake before she opened her eyes, blinking a few times in the light.

Don watched her closely, taking note of every movement to make sure there were no signs of trouble.

"Hey." He greeted her gently.

She blinked at Don with a confused expression before she turned to look around, trying to see where she was.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Mikey grinned.

Don let her go as she pushed herself to a sitting position, rubbing at her eyes. Don kept one of his hands on her back, keeping his gaze locked on her.

"We're not dead then." she said bluntly. Her voice sounded scratchy.

Leo nodded. "No. We made it."

"How d'you feel?" Don asked with concern, reaching out, taking Jean by the chin before squinting at her face, checking her eyes.

Jean blinked at him, a little confused but she didn't move. "Not so good,.. I feel sick to the stomach and my throat and chest hurts."

"Mmm." Don nodded, letting her go. He relaxed and gave Jean a smile. "Don't start running around too soon though ok?"

"I remember us trying to get into a plexie glass cabinet then all of a sudden there a sharp pain in my belly and I blacked out then I couldn't breathe." She turned to blink at Leo, frowning slightly as she tried to focus. "How long have I been out?"

"Not that long." Leo said.

Jean nodded, turning to stare at the ground thoughtfully. A deep frown formed on her face and then she tensed up, taking a sharp breath as she looked up again, her eyes widening.

"The cure! What has happened to it?!" she asked urgently.

Raph pulled a face at this, a lighter frown settling on Leo's face.

"We have it." Don said. "Hille began to give you the cure but you had a severe allergic reaction to the first dose. Then Bishop set the base to self destruct."

"What happened to Hille!" She asked, turning to Leo instead.

Leo paused. He had seen the worse of Hille's death. He began to tell her when Mikey spoke up.

"Hille's gone! Flatter then a pancake. He got squished by a door like a bug."

Jean's eyes widened and Raph growled and rolled his eyes.

"Mikey…be glad I'm too tired to pummel you a good one." he raised a fist and shook it at Mikey. Mikey just waved him off.

Don shook his head. "We need to get you home."

"We all need to get home. It's almost dawn." Leo said as she stood back up from on of the seats.

"Mikey's not driving is he?" Jean asked almost fearfully.

There were laughs as Mikey began to pout.

"No. I am," Leo said as he moved into the driver's seat.

Don moved so the he was sitting close beside Jean. He placed an arm around her as he bit his lip, his frown breaking as he stared at her with concern. "You really scared me for a while back there." Don said, his voice a little smaller than before.

Jean's smile dropped and she blinked at him for a moment. Don felt her shoulder sink as she gave him a guilt-ridden look. "I'm sorry Don. It wasn't like I planned that."

Don sighed, shaking his head. "It's not your fault. I just... I was really scared for a while."

Jean smiled again, more affectionately this time. "I'm all right Donatello. I had all of you with me…I had you."

They waited a few more minutes before Leo turned the ignition and started up the van. He pulled out of the alley and started driving them home.


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.**

**And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.**

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Donnie remained vigilant by Jean's side as Leo drove the van through the still empty streets. It was Sunday and the normally busy streets were quiet. The sun rose slowly as they drove back toward Manhattan.

Mikey stayed beside Raph. He was staring out the side window. The hyperactive turtle was actually tired. Don could see it in the way Mikey sat in the seat, plus he also kept yawning every five minutes. Raph though watching Don and Jean with a deep-set frown, though it was likely the fact he didn't get to assault Hille more then he had.

Involuntarily, the sight of Hille's crushed body flashed though Donnie's mind. It was a rather messy way to go. The man's body had been compressed into a jelly like mess. Blood and other fluids had sprayed out. Leo would've gotten the worst if he hadn't used his ninja training and had jumped back. Donnie blinked the image away and looked back down at Jean. She had fallen back into a sleep now that everyone was calming down. This helped the atmosphere in the van a lot.

After what felt like an all day drive, they finally got back to the lair. It felt strange. Almost surreal. The idea that a calm, safe, welcoming place should still exist after what they'd been through seemed bizarre. When they drove the van into the hidden garage Donatello waited until everyone was out before he picked Jean up and carried her out. He followed his brothers into the lair.

He looked up from looking down at Jean to see that Master Splinter was waiting quietly for their return. He was in a meditation position, his eyes closed. His small ears came forward when they walked into the lair. He slipped out from his lotus position and stood up, placing his hands over his cane. Master Splinter greeted them with a hopeful smile, but upon seeing Jean in Don's arms, Master Splinter blinked frowning.

"My son, what has happened?" Master Splinter asked as he watched Don carry Jean up the stairs to her room.

"We were successful to a degree. We got into the place no problem but once there Jean collapsed, her mutation began to progress fast. The scientist Hille came in. We-Raph got him to give her the cure. He gave her the first half, and then began to give her the second when she had an allergic reaction. But once we got that under control we all found out that Bishop rigged the entire base to self-destruct. Hille got killed right before we got out." Leo relayed to his father.

"And Jean?"

"The little dudette is wiped out." Mikey said as he drug himself into the kitchen.

Raph snorted making his way over to the couch collapsing down. "We all are." He gave a long, drawn out breath, closing his eyes.

Master Splinter nodded. "You should all get to bed then. I'll go help Donatello with Jean." Master Splinter then made his way to Jean's room. Upon arriving he saw that Donatello had laid Jean out on her bed. Donatello looked up when Splinter entered. "Leonardo has informed me of what has happened tonight," the elderly rat said as he made his way to the bed.

Splinter leaned over Jean, inspecting her with a hard frown, his whiskers twitching in concentration. He ran a hand over Jean's forehead. "She has not had any relapse?"

Don shook his head. "No. She just kept falling asleep. The allergic reaction seemed to take a lot out of her."

Splinter gave a sigh, "Then take it as a good sign. I believe she will survive."

Donatello sighed as he closed his eyes. "Thank you God."

Splinter gave a nod, "Indeed. Now, my son you need sleep as well. I will watch over her."

"Thank you Master Splinter, but I'd rather-" Don cut off when Splinter looked up at him, an intense look in his eye, his whiskers twitching in disapproval.

"You will do your self no good if you don't get any sleep Donatello." Master Splinter leaned on his cane.

"Yes Sensei." Donatello took one last look at Jean before he turned and walked out of the room.

Master Splinter watched him go with a small knowing smile on his muzzle.

XXX

Jean sat in a chair in Don's lab, a thick blanket wrapped around her. Though the room was a comfortable temperature, she was still cold and Don insisted that though she had fur she still needed to have the blanket around her. She watched as Donatello worked away at his computer. For the past month, after they had gotten back from Hille's underground base, Don had been giving her the cure. When Don had access Hille's computer in his office the sneaky genius turtle had sent copies of the cure's notes to his own computer. Once they had time that next morning and before Don wanted to begin Jean's treatment, he wanted to see all the ingredients that was in the bottles so that Jean wouldn't have another allergic reaction. Once he gave the all clear he began the thirteen injection series that she had to take over a course of twenty-four days. She began to have the treatment every other day and about three days after the first treatment she began to feel tired and sick. Jean also began to lose weight. During the whole course of the treatment she had no energy, and it had gotten to the point that she had to be carried to and fro. Donnie had no qualms about carrying her, since she had never weighed a lot due to her petite size. Everyone ended up carrying her. Even Mikey and Leo.

It embarrassed her to no end. Though she had no energy and couldn't move much, she kept her sassy personality and she voiced her annoyance at the fact that she couldn't move and run around like she used to.

"All right Jean." Donatello's soft voice jerked her awake.

She had been dozing off, still bundled up in her green blanket. "Today's the day?"

Donatello grinned, "Yes. Today's the last day of the treatment." He walked over to her carrying a metal tray. He stood in front of her and placed the tray on the table. He then reached over and opened the blanket enough so that her right shoulder was clear. There was a small patch that was shaved. The vein near her collarbone had a dark green and purple bruising from the continuous injections.

Jean closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as Donatello got the needle ready and she willed herself to relax as the short needle was inserted. She felt the burning liquid as it flowed though her veins. When he was finished he flushed the drug through with a more soothing fluid. She breathed a sigh of relief when Don pulled the needle out for the last time. "It's over. No more treatments or cures. I'm so glad."

Jean opened her eyes quickly as she felt Don's strong arms go around her. He held her close to his plastron in great endearment as he pressed his cheek against hers.

"I know." he said softly, breathing in her scent. He pulled away just enough to face her. He looked at her with a cute sly expression of his, before he touched her face with his other hand, petting the short soft fur there before he kissed her.

They both had become closer over the month. They would cuddle when they would sit on the couch, kiss lightly. They never said anything about it to each other. Though Jean had told Donatello that she loved him; she had never brought it back up and nether did he.

The others noticed their affection as well, though they said nothing of it. Leo and Raph of course knew of the growing bond between Jean and Don. Master Splinter would hide the small smiles whenever he saw them together. They thought Mikey didn't care or even notice.

"Oooo! Jean! You go, girl! Get my big bro Donnie!" Mikey's deep voice rang out.

Jean and Donnie both jumped and Jean pulled away as she blushed hard, Donnie matching her. They turned to see Mikey standing in the doorway grinning like the mad turtle he was with his thumbs up and winking. So much for him not noticing.

"Mikey!" Don cried, abashed to death.

Mikey just giggled madly and dashed back out of the room.

Don leaned back, the bottom of his shell resting against the table, his head in his hands. "I'm never going to hear the end of this am I?" he asked Jean.

Jean giggled, "With the way Mikey carried on…no, I don't think so. At least not anytime  
soon." She grinned up at him, her mismatched eyes soft.

Don couldn't help but smile back.

XXX

As the weeks passed and the fall faded into an early winter, Jean began to get her strength back. Master Splinter had her go though exercises to build her strength back up, though he didn't allow her to spar again just yet.

Jean walked into Don's lab. She watched him for a few moments before she took a deep breath and walked up to him. Donnie had been working on the Battle Shell. He was welding some addition on the front of the van. He either must have heard or smelled her because he turned around and pushed the goggles up his face and smiled at her.

"Hey, Jean. I just finished this." He asked.

"Can you tell me what it is?" she asked truly interested.

Donnie smiled and pointed out and explained all that he had done to the van. Her knowledge grew under Don's continued teachings. It felt just like before, they were laughing and working together just like old times when she had first came down to live with them almost two years ago. When he was finished going over his new project he sat back on his heels, Jean crouched down beside him.

Jean gave him a small smile. "You know I haven't been out of this lair for almost two months? You think?"

"Why not? Let's go top side." He suggested.

Jean nodded her head eagerly agreed and after Don made sure she was bundled still they went up through a manhole and went the short distance to the nearby park. It was cold but it had yet to snow. Thanksgiving had already past and all of New York and its people were in the limbo of after Thanksgiving and before Christmas. Without realizing it they walked through the trees, holding hands.

Don pulled Jean to a stop when the trees surrounded them completely. "We've got to talk, Jean and this time, no running off on me, okay?" Donnie said as he took both her hands into his.

"Okay." she whispered.

"We've been getting awfully close, Jean more so than I ever expected. But I have to know something here. You said once that you loved me… did you mean it?" Donatello asked, his voice betraying his anxiety.

Jean sucked in a breath of the cold air through clenched teeth. She closed her eyes and looked up at him, her eyes caching the light of the half moon and reflecting the light. She smiled and nodded. "Yes. I did… I _do_ mean it. Yes."

Don smiled. "And I love you, Jeanetta." He then wrapped her into a hug, his beak buried in the soft fur of her neck. After a few more moments of holding each other, the two slowly pulled away and stared at one another, Don smiling, but it faded with he noticed her eyes was wet.

"Jean…" he whispered.

Jean let go of his hands and brought her hands up to her cheeks, and pulled them away and looked at her fingertips. They were wet. "I'm crying. I haven't cried in eight years. I thought my body forgot how to cry." More tears leaked out. Finally, after a good few minutes, she managed to smile through her tears

Then, Donnie laid his hand under Jean's chin and leaned in closer. He brought his muzzle to her cheeks and licked the sweet salty tears from Jean's soft furry cheeks. After that he moved his lips to hers and they connected. It was nothing like either had experienced. It felt like they were the only two beings on the Earth, standing there, locked in the kiss, not having a care in the world.


	38. Chapter 37 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TMNT. They're just staring in my own story. They aren't getting paid and nether am I. I do own however Jeanetta Patterson and Monica Patterson.**

**And a Thank You goes to Mikell for beta reading.**

**A/N: What nobody like? Come on…tell me do you like or what?**

**Ok. This is the end of the first part of the stories that I'm doing. I'm currently working on the second as well as Growing up Fast. I want to that all that have taken the time to read and review. **

Epilogue

XXX

Two months had passed since Don and Jean had formally paired up. They had broken the news at Christmas. After all the celebration was done but before the dinner, they let their family know. April had laughed and wrapped Jean in a hug while Casey's mouth had dropped open. "What!? When did this happen?!" he had asked.

April had rolled her eyes, "You haven't noticed because you've been out playing vigilante all this time!"

As Casey began to sputter Mikey had whooped and hollered and had spun Jean around as soon as April had let go of her. Leo and Splinter had smiled and nodded, and while Raph had forced a smile at first then it became genuine.

"So," Mikey began once everyone had calmed down, "you guys are like…dating now?" he asked.

Jean only grinned her fangs flashing at his question, but it was Donnie that gave him an answer.

"Yeah, I guess we are." He said.

"Bout time." The three brothers said simultaneously.

XXX

Her and Donnie now also shared a room. Splinter hadn't been too keen about the idea but they reassured him that nothing would happen. He wasn't ready for them to be completely intimate. He thought that they should wait until they were sure. Don and Jean promised they would wait. They were still unsure about that part of the relationship. With that promise Splinter had allowed them to share a room.

They had held to their promise…to some degree.

Donnie and Jean faced each other in their bedroom/lab. It was right before the last meal of the night. That night's patrol had burned a lot of calories and they were all hungry again. Mikey was out on the food run and Raph had beaten Leo to the free TV to watch some late night movie. Splinter was, surprisingly still awake and Leo was boiling water for tea, one of the few things that he could do in the kitchen without blowing something up.

Donnie hugged her, cuddling her, his right hand tipped her face toward his beak.

Don closed his eyes as they kissed passionately.

Jean smiled into the kiss, touching the side of his face gently, smoothing the back of her fingers against his cheek.

Don churred, loving her tender touch and opened his eyes as he felt both her arms wrap around his neck, her face buried in his neck. The feel of her rough yet gentle tongue against his neck had him shivering. They finally pulled away staring at one another.

Donatello looked down at her with the corner of his mouth lifting, and a playful glint in his eyes. He leaned in to kiss her again.

"Guys, get a room!" Leo walked past the open door on his way to the  
living area stopping at their door.

"We are in our room, if you hadn't noticed…" Jean rolled her eyes, but grinned at Leo as she peered over at him. "And it's not like we were actually doing anything." _Yet._

"Yeah, 'cause I'd've had a front row seat." Raph yelled from the couch in the living area.

"Okay, Turtles… and the cat mutate that was formally a human. Feedin' time!" Mikey yelled from the main entrance. His only answer was the sounds of four teenagers stampeding to the kitchen. Tonight was pizza. Greasy, cheesy, pepperoni pizza. Raph was the first one to reach Mikey and the food.

"Where 'ya been? It's been like, two whole frickin' hours…"

"Do you how hard it is to find a pizza joint open at two in the morning since Vinnie's closed? I volunteer Raph for the next run." He set the boxes on the kitchen counter as Raph flipped him off and Jean began to pull out some paper plates.

"Wow. You're really pullin' out all the stops tonight." Raph's voice was dripping with sarcasm though he gave her a grin.

"This coming from the guy who sucks down Chinese noodles from the carton? Besides you wanna do the dishes? Go right ahead." Jean waved her hand at the dish cupboard. Raph scrunched his face up in distaste. "Yeah. Didn't think so. Besides, it's pizza. You don't use the china for pizza."

"Fight nicely, children." Donnie knew their bickering wasn't going to get nasty or physical. Jean and Raph argued because they both liked to argue. They were a match. So much alike it wasn't funny. One would've thought that they would be perfect for one another, but no. It was Donnie that Jean had chosen.

Donnie wrapped his arms around Jean as she picked up a slice, careful not to let any of the toppings fall. Folding the pizza, Jean lifted it up to Donnie's mouth grinning. He bit off a chunk. When Jean brought the pizza down so she could have a bite, the toppings, still attached to the bite in Donnie's mouth, slid off the dough. The cheese and pepperoni slapped against Don's beak splattering the sauce.

"Hey, that's my cheese!" Jean pinched the cheese between her fingers and pulled. She put the cheese back on the pizza, and took a bite, careful to bite through the cheese. She stopped chewing when she heard the rumble of a small half growl roll out from Donnie.

Looking up to the three turtles and rat across the table, their green faces were several shades darker as they twitched and tried to hold back their laughter.

Jean looked back up at Donnie. Red sauce covered his beak and throat where the cheese slapped against him. Biting the inside of her lips to also hold back laughter, she let out an amused snort, bringing his attention to her. The warmth in her eyes melted his irritation at the others as she swallowed her pizza.

"Not quite right… but tasty all the same…" Jean ran her rough tongue along his beak, remembering earlier when she laved his neck. His eyes closed at the sensation of her tongue. She pulled back.

Suddenly, Donnie was smacked in the face with the rest of the pizza in Jean's hand. He heard her bubbling laughter over his brother' snickers as she smeared it all over, even Splinter laughing.

The amusement was still in Jean's eyes as Donnie stood over her. With eyes boring into her, he reached behind her. Grabbing the slice off of Mikey's plate with preternatural speed, he smashed it all over her face.

"Hey, dude! That's my pizza!!" Mikey grabbed a slice out of the box. Making to throw it at Donnie, he switched direction; hitting Raph square in the face; starting a war.

**********

A few hours later a still damp Jean lay on her and Donnie's bed. During the food fight Splinter had rescued his tea and slipped out, muttering 'kids' while a smile on his muzzle. The food fight was violent and when it was over Jean's light gray fur was spread and was stinking together with bits of pizza toppings. Since it always took her along time to shower and her having cheesy fur made it harder to clean that after they cleaned up the mess she was the first in the bathroom. After she had come out and everyone one else had their turn and retired to their rooms, she and Donnie lay in their bed.

Clean as well, Donnie lay on his back, propped up on a couple pillows. His arm was around Jean, holding her to him with her head resting on his plastron. Puffs of warm air ruffled her damp hair. She traced the light scratches over his plastron with the pad of her finger. "I don't want this to end Donatello," she said sleepily.

He smiled softly as he saw how Jean was having a hard time keeping awake. He placed his fingers against her natural gray lips, "Jean,"

"Hm?"

Donatello leaned down stealing a kiss, "I love you."

Jean hardened the kiss before pulling back, "I love you too." She snuggled back down against Don. His hand came back around her and slowly petted the soft fur on her back under her tank.

Don closed his eyes and smiled when he heard her start to purr. He began to doze off listening to her purr, knowing that she was safe and with ones that loved her, and more importantly she loved him and he loved her.


End file.
